The Trinity
by Cap'n Sanji
Summary: A threat to Jump City requires help from both the East and South teams. Can all three teams possibly learn to work together? Sequel to Reflections and Echoes. RobxStar BBxTerra CyxBee RaexOC. Rated T for blood and disturbing images. R&R!
1. Invitation

Robin

Team Affiliation: Titans West; Leader

Powers: No powers; Robin is a completely normal human being

Bio: A born leader with boundless determination. Robin's stubbornness enables him to keep after any task set to him until it is completed. This aspect seems to give him the bearing of a distant, over-obsessive type of person. However, a softer side of Robin is easily seen in his feelings for Starfire. If she is endangered in any way, all of Robin's fury is immediately directed at who or whatever is responsible. Given his skill, this is a serious threat to any who incur it.

Quote: "Titans, trouble! Move out!"

Raven

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Shadow Sorcery, Levitation, Healing Aura

Bio: Formerly bound to bring forth great evil into the world, Raven broke her shackles by defeating her father, the Demon Trigon. While this makes her anger much less dangerous, her powers still react to her emotional release at a hair trigger, causing her to try to remain cool and collected at all times. Because of this, her seemingly humorless personality remains as it was.

Quote: "I don't do funny."

Beast Boy

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Animal Shape-Shifting

Bio: A green-skinned changeling and an irrepressible prankster, Beast Boy provides comic relief when it is needed and more often when it is not. Beast Boy is actually more mature than he seems and an absolute genius when it comes to using his powers. However, there are times when parts of his mind feel more beast than human; this frightens him, but he seems to enjoy the extra strength it grants him.

Quote: "I'm not a man- I'm an ANIMAL!"

Starfire

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Super Strength, Flight, Star Bolts, Optic Blast

Bio: A bundle of energy with a seemingly unlimited supply of cheeriness is the alien called Starfire. Quite apart from needing it for her power of flight, Starfire's joyful attitude is most often used to keep up the spirits of her team, even in the worst situations. It is this total belief in the strength of their friendship and her amazing alien powers that make Starfire a strong addition to the Titans.

Quote: "Where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend!?"

Cyborg

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Bionic Eye, Cyber Strength, Sonic Cannon

Bio: A half-machine inventing genius and a strong fighter to boot. Cyborg's personality covers many different areas, allowing him to relate extremely well to all the members of his team. Like Robin, he has a stubborn side, he can stay cool in crisis as Raven does, like Starfire, he has a very big heart, and he is even a little bit of a goof, as is the case with Beast Boy. Judging by this, while half of his body may be mechanical, it is clear that Cyborg is not any less a person.

Quote: "We just saved the whole dang universe; who wants French toast?"

Bumblebee

Team Affiliation: Titans East; Leader

Powers: Flight, Size Change

Bio: A former agent of the Hive, who revealed herself to be a spy for the good guys. Bumblebee is a self-dependent girl with a hot temper. When Cyborg turned down leadership of the East division of the Titans, the job fell to her. Bumblebee uses her powers in combination with her twin Stinger blasters to prove this is a job she can handle.

Quote: "No man tells me what to do!"

Speedy

Team Affiliation: Titans East

Powers: No powers; Speedy is a completely normal human being

Bio: Another masked hero, Speedy is like Robin in that he lacks any special powers. However, with his precise aim and wide variety of arrows at his disposal, he hardly needs them. Speedy is easy enough to get along with, although the archer can sometimes become absorbed in his own reflection.

Quote: "I am _not _Robin!"

Aqualad

Team Affiliation: Titans East

Powers: Ichthyologic Telepathy, Hydro Manipulation, Amphibious Lungs

Bio: A young man from the undersea kingdom of Atlantis. Aqualad is a top-notch hero and a friend of Beast Boy's. While he is somewhat limited in capabilities on the land, his powers make him invaluable for seafaring missions. Aqualad normally has a calm personality, but tends to react strongly to people eating fish, horrified at the fate of what may have been friends of his.

Quote: -No good quotes yet; let's wait and see...-

Mas

Team Affiliation: Titans East

Powers: Super Speed (when in physical contact with Menos)

Bio: One of two identical twins, Mas has the power to achieve velocities of up to seven times the speed of sound, but only when he is in physical contact with his brother. The two are only able to speak Spanish, but seem to have no trouble understanding and being understood by the rest of their team.

Quote:_ Mas y Menos…_

Menos

Team Affiliation: Titans East

Powers: Super Speed (when in physical contact with Mas)

Bio: Menos has the negative to match with the positive magnetism of his brother. While their power demands that they be touching one another for it to work, the brothers also share a strong mental bond between each other. This allows them to predict each others actions and work together in perfect harmony.

Quote: …_Si po demos!_

Captain Echo

Team Affiliation: Titans South; Leader

Powers: Sound Manipulation

Bio: Former pirate captain turned hero, Echo is the happy-go-lucky leader of the newly-formed South branch of the Titans. While his powers are not as potentially dangerous without the Fiend's Eye, his mix of sound control and swordplay is enough to make him deserving of his position. His carefree attitude belies his true personality; he cares very much about all of his friends and will never stand for seeing them hurt in any way, especially Gemini.

Quote: "Good sailin' to ye, shipmate!"

Photon

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Light Magic, Levitation, Super Speed

Bio: Captain Echo's no-nonsense best friend, a talented young sorcerer with a hateful grudge towards all women. He especially dislikes Raven for possessing shadow magic, a power that he had desperately wanted. He has learned to hide his strange body with light magic by creating a hologram to make himself look human. However, this form makes him very attractive to women, something he is not happy about. He is the smartest of the new Titans, a strategist who uses quick wits and quicker movement to win his battles.

Quote: "Ready to see a _real_ light show?"

Déjà Vu aka "Déjà"

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Shape-Snatch

Bio: The youngest of the new Titans, a Frenchman who is Photon's opposite in every way. He is always cheerful, energetic, and loves all women to the point of being disturbing. He particularly seems to like Starfire, much to Robin's annoyance. Déjà's redeeming qualities are exceptional combat skills, especially his recent discovery of mimicking multiple people at once with his power, and the fact that he is an amazing cook.

Quote: "You are lovely when angry, _Mademoiselle_."

Medic

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Instantaneous Healing

Bio: Once a ninja who left his clan simply because he was bored, Medic joined Echo seeking adventure in a life of piracy. The former pirate doctor now uses his healing powers for the side of justice, keeping his friends up and in the fray, or tending to the wounds of innocent victims. His calm personality overshadows his new addiction to video games, a quirk brought on by his newest friend, Beast Boy.

Quote: "Where does it hurt?"

The Blind Shotman aka "Shotman"

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Inner Eye, Super Strength

Bio: A giant of a person with the muscle power to match. Shotman is the information-gatherer of the team, using his Inner Eye to look into an enemy's mind and determine the quickest way to defeat them. He prides himself on his marksmanship with a perfect record of no misses. While he does normally have a gentle and compassionate personality, Shotman is highly competitive and never turns down a challenge.

Quote: "I saw that, my friend."

Gemini

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Replication

Bio: Echo's girlfriend, a timid girl with enormous power. She had previously been unable to tell Echo how she felt about him, but finally surmounted her shyness and got the message out. Her new, closer relationship with Echo does not interfere with her job as a super heroine, however. Her mastery over her tonfa weapons is impressive enough, but her powers are where Gemini really shines. Gemini can multiply virtually anything that can be measured, to an infinite amount. This wide range of targets for her ability makes her the most powerful new Titan of all.

Quote: "More than one? I can handle that!"

Terra

Team Affiliation: Titans West (Former)

Powers: Geo Manipulation

Bio: A girl with power supreme over earth and rock. Terra was once an outcast from society, her lack of control over her power making her a living disaster waiting to happen. Her time with the Titans was cut short when she revealed herself as an agent of Slade and turned on the Titans, nearly killing them all. In the end, however, Terra's loyalties fell with the Titans. She assisted them in destroying Slade in an epic battle that ultimately ended with her death. Her body is now a part of the very rock she commanded, lying in the ruins of Slade's former headquarters until her friends can find a way to bring her back.

Quote: "You guys ready to rock?"

Silkie

Team Affiliation: Titans West; Family Pet

Powers: Insatiable Appetite

Bio: A mutated moth larvae, created in Killer Moth's lab. After Beast Boy snuck it into the tower and entrusted it to Starfire, the Tameranean could not bear to part with the "cute" little grub. Silkie lives comfortably as a pet in Titans Tower, lounging around, or eating whatever it can fit in its' mouth. This is usually not a problem as long as it limits its' eating to food and not furniture.

Quote: Doesn't speak, but makes fun bug sounds

Jinx

Team Affiliation: Hive Five; Leader

Powers: Bad Luck Hex

Bio: A witch with the power to spread ill fortune to everyone and everything in her path. Jinx's bad luck magic, agility, and lightning-quick thoughts make her an obvious choice to lead her group. Despite her gothic-style fashion sense, Jinx actually has a very bright and cheerful personality. This is not a sign of softness, however, as her greatest delight comes from committing crime.

Quote: "This just isn't your lucky day."

Gizmo

Team Affiliation: Hive Five

Powers: Mechanical Genius

Bio: A boy with a brilliant mind and an obnoxious personality. Gizmo is the brains of his team, relying on his numerous inventions and cybernetic enhancements to do his dirty work. He can hack into any mechanical systems, and is rumored to be able to think his way out of any tight spots. An interesting quirk about Gizmo is the fact that his genius-level intellect is offset by his frequent use of immature insults towards anything that annoys him.

Quote: "What are you snot-brains lookin' at?"

Mammoth

Team Affiliation: Hive Five

Powers: Bestial Strength

Bio: Where Jinx is a balanced mix of skill and intelligence and Gizmo is just plain smart, Mammoth provides the brawn on his team. He seems to be human, but also has many beast-like qualities, particularly in his face and physical power. While always arrogant and overconfident in his ability, Mammoth has the muscle to back it up. Anyone picking a fight with this teenage terror must be sure to stay well out of his reach.

Quote: "I'm hungry."

See-More

Team Affiliation: Hive Five

Powers: Omni-Eye

Bio: A cycloptic member of the Hive's new five-person dream team. His single eye can be adjusted to many vision settings with the aid of his visor. These settings include X-ray vision, infrared, night vision, and a multitude of others. With the aid of this eye, See-More and his team can spot incoming threats and figure out how best to defeat them.

Private Hive

Team Affiliation: Hive Five

Powers: No powers; Private Hive is a completely normal human being

Bio: A back-woods hayseed with a militaristic manner and fighting style. A graduate of the Hive's special boot-camp training program, Private Hive is a master of shield combat. His seemingly indestructible shield, which is emblazoned with the Hive insignia, is used to defend his own body, or thrown as a weapon to crush all opposition.

Billy Numerous

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Replication

Bio: A Hive graduate with a Southern twang to his voice and the ability to divide himself into an army of duplicates. However, as his limit appears to be around one hundred, Gemini has him easily outclassed. One thing in his favor is that Billy seems to be able to replicate as often as he wishes while Gemini will lose severe amounts of energy if she multiplies too far.

Quote: "Nobody surrounds Billy Numerous!"

Cinderblock

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Super Strength, Granite Skin

Bio: A behemoth with skin formed of solid stone. Cinderblock is a freelance criminal, working for whoever pays him. As he seems incapable of doing anything intelligent on his own, this is probably for the best. Despite his apparent lack of intellect, Cinderblock is skilled at doing what he does- namely, smashing things.

Quote: Never speaks

Overload

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Mechanical Possession, Electricity

Bio: A computer chip with a will of its own, Overload absorbs electricity into its base chip and uses the energy to form its body. In this form, it can absorb limitless amounts of electrical power. If it chooses to, Overload can possess any machines that will accept its disk body. This creature's only known weakness to this point is water.

Quote: "All machines belong to Overload!"

Plasmus

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Regeneration, Malleable Body

Bio: Normally a nondescript human man, Plasmus transforms into a mindless oozing monster whenever he is in an awakened state. This form, in addition to smelling awful, is extremely resistant to damage, rebuilding itself after even the most intense attacks, or shifting around the attack completely. When he goes on the offensive (pun intended) Plasmus will fling entire pieces of his foul body to strike the enemy down and guarantee a six-hour shower session. The only sure-fire way to take Plasmus out of the fight is to put him back to sleep.

Quote: "I'm awake!? I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"

Killer Moth

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Flight

Bio: A scientist who specializes in bio-engineering. By himself, Killer Moth is simply a strange cross between a human and a moth, giving him the power of flight, but little else. To compensate for this, Killer Moth uses his scientific genius to manufacture genetically enhanced insect monsters and deadly bio-weapons. Regardless of these frightening armaments, Killer Moth will still bow to the slightest whine from his spoiled (and, strangely enough, totally human) daughter, Kitten.

Quote: "The city will bow to Killer Moth!"

Damien

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Hyperkeen Senses, Vampiric Physiology, Hypnotic Stare

Bio: A dhampir drifter who normally works alone but has teamed with the Hive for the promise of much spilled blood. Damien's vampire blood gives him his heightened senses, high speed, and bone-crushing strength while his human half allows him immunity to sunlight. Damien can normally be found standing off in a corner drinking from his personal flask; none dare to ask him what it contains.

Quote: "Join me for a drink…"

The Trinity

A Teen Titans Fiction

Shiver me timbers! (I have _always _wanted to say that!) Here it is at long last! Presenting… (fanfare) …my second-ever Teen Titans FanFiction! Please hold your applause and/or rotten vegetables. This story takes place one month following the events of "The End" trilogy, but includes the glorious return of my original Titans South team! Applause! The original Teen Titans and Titans East do not belong to me, but let's see you stop me from using them! Yarr! Beware my piratey powers! Alright, quit yer whinin', we're starting! Happy now!? – Cap'n Sanji

Part 1- Invitation

(It's just your average day in Jump City; the sun is shining, the ships are pulling into the city port, and the local comic book store is under attack by an overweight fan-boy and his all purpose Ultra-Remote O' Doom.™)

Control Freak: (laughs evilly) This is it! This is absolute genius! With my mastery of the television dimension, and the help of every villain from every comic book series… I will finally destroy my arch-nemesis's… The Teen Titans! (laughs again) Now, to start, I think… (points the remote and clicks) …General Cerebrum, leader of the first invasion wave from _Attack of the Brain-Munchers_!

(A man-sized, green alien with long yellow teeth and pale orange pustules covering it's skin appears. It is wearing some type of metallic armor over it's six-armed torso. Control Freak points the remote at another rack of comics.)

Control Freak: Next, we'll bring out Count Sanguine, all-powerful vampire aristocrat from _Palace of the Dead_!

(He clicks the remote again, and a tall pale man in a cloak appears. His red eyes glint evilly as he bares his fangs.)

Control Freak: And now, Fifty-Caliber Flint, the hawk-eyed sniper who appeared only once in _Shells and Craters_, Issue Twenty-five!

(A small boy in a baseball cap suddenly appears beside Control Freak.)

Boy: Nuh-uh! Flint was in issue eighteen!

Control Freak: It was twenty-five!

Boy: Eighteen!

Control Freak: Twen-!

(He is cut off at that point as a Throwing Bird knocks General Cerebrum flat on his back. He glances up to see Robin and his team have just appeared in the doorway.)

Robin: I don't know what's more pathetic; your attempts at being evil, or the fact that you're arguing with a kid! Titans, go!

(Insert Japanese theme song and animation)

(Cyborg enters and takes a quick shot at the vampire. Sanguine seems to vanish, then appears right in front of Cyborg.)

Cyborg: Uh-oh…

(The vampire swings a hand and sends Cyborg crashing through several racks of comics.)

Control Freak: Hey! Don't hurt the limited editions!

(Cerebrum is back on his feet and is laying into Robin with all six arms. Robin deflects the six-way assault, then throws a punch, connecting with the creature's armor. He gives a gasp of pain and rubs his hand, unable to break the strong metal. Cerebrum winds up to swing again, when Raven rises through the floor in front of him, eyes gleaming white.)

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

(Cerebrum's armor is enveloped in shadows. There is a creaking sound, and the metal snaps off. He gasps and starts to back away, only to have Robin strike at it again. The six-armed alien gives a pained sound, and folds after a single punch to it's exposed torso. It falls to the ground, then flickers and vanishes. Cyborg, meanwhile, is having serious trouble with the Count. Using the type of speed that only a vampire has, he has struck Cyborg from five different angles in the same instant.)

Beast Boy: Wait! I know this comic! Star, light this place up!

(Starfire obliges the command by forming a Star Bolt in her hand and making it shine as brightly as possible. Sanguine shields his eyes with his cloak, unable to stand the light. This gives Cyborg just the opportunity he needs; he opens the Sonic Cannon in his right arm and fires at point-blank. The vampire goes crashing into a wall. As he slowly starts to get to his feet, he glances up to see a couple of full-sized book shelves, fully-laden with old comics, hanging above his head, shrouded in shadows. The shelves fall at Raven's command and the crushed Count vanishes as his companion did.)

Control Freak: Not bad Titans! Now for round two!

(Control Freak points the remote again, but before he can press any buttons, a green rat wriggles out of his sleeve and seizes the remote, then transforms into a gorilla and crushes it in one hand.)

Control Freak: No! Not my remote!

Beast Boy: Dude, what are you even doing here!? How did you escape the television dimension in the first place!?

Control Freak: Ha! Foolish green and puny one! Don't you know that there are always sequels on television!? Did you really think I was gone for good!?

(Robin slaps a pair of yellow cuffs around the fan-boy's wrists.)

Robin: I don't know about "for good", but you will be going away for a long time.

(The police arrive shortly after and remove the annoyance. The Titans return to their Tower and engage in their usual activities; Starfire and Robin wait patiently at the table while Beast Boy indulges in some vegetarian cooking for himself and the others. Raven is poring over a leather-bound book while enjoying a steaming cup of herbal tea. Cyborg is currently enraptured with a new online video game called _Custom Warriors_. In this game, the players type in the type of fighter they wish their character to be, and grant him a one-use-per-round special ability. The ability can be whatever the player can imagine, within reason. Cyborg's gaming ability has brought him quite far already, he is already in the semi-final round of the online championship. As his opponent leaves an opening in their defenses, he grins and activates his fighter's special ability. The blue-armored robot on the screen reveals dozens of hidden panels all over it's armor which open to reveal gun barrels. All fire a blue energy beam at the same time. The enemy is completely swallowed by the burst stream and his health points drop to zero.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya! One more round and Cyborg is the new champ!

(A cloud momentarily hovers over his head, containing an image of himself standing on a 1st Place pedestal holding a trophy and smiling a wide anime grin. Then, the game beeps, and he begins clicking the controls again. In the kitchen, Beast Boy has pushed the experimental envelope with his newest creation; tofu pancakes. Starfire tastes a bite, thinks a minute, then overturns a mustard jar on her stack. She tastes again, then begins eating with a contented smile. Robin looks slightly doubtful, then tries a bite. He turns green for a moment, then quickly shoves the plate below his chair, where it is set upon by Silkie. Raven turns the page of her book, coming to a chapter on magician history. "_Perhaps the most prestigious clan known throughout the old world was those who came from the land of Nol. These powerful mages, renowned for their mysterious hereditary skill, the "Dragon's Bane"…_" Raven hastily turns the page, not wishing to be reminded of _that _just now. She is even a little grateful when Cyborg's triumphant shout breaks into her thoughts.)

Cyborg: All right! Get the camera ready y'all, cause I'm about to make history!

(Cyborg's robot fighter has just blasted his virtual opponent, a dark-clad ninja, down to a single hit point. He taps in the command for the finishing blow, when his opponent's fighter glows blue, indicating the activation of the special ability.)

Cyborg: Go ahead, tough guy, cause no matter what you- huh!?

(Cyborg's smile turns to an expression of horrified disbelief as his opponent's health bar shoots to maximum. He is so shocked, that by the time he remembers the controller in his hand, his blue robot has been punched out. The screen lights up with a declaration; WINNER: AKIRA. TWELVE-TIME DEFENDING CHAMPION.)

Cyborg: No way! I was so close!

(Twin cascades of tears stream down the half-machine's face; how he is managing this with only one biological eye is anyone's guess. Just then, the doorbell rings.)

Cyborg: (sulkily) I'll get it…

(He trudges out of the room, a tiny rain cloud drizzling on him as he walks.)

Beast Boy: "Akira"? Wait a…

(Suddenly, Cyborg comes back into the room, grinning happily once again, and carrying a huge box.)

Cyborg: It came!

(He opens the box and a shiny metal grilling machine is revealed.)

Starfire: Friend Cyborg, what is this wondrous mechanical box whose arrival has brought you such joy?

Cyborg: This, Star, is the all-new Mega Man-Size Grilling Demon! This baby can do a full two racks of ribs in ten minutes or your money back!

(Beast Boy rubs his stomach and groans.)

Cyborg: Let's test it out! I can get the entire contents of our freezer cooked and ready in an hour and a half!

Raven: Okay… and just who do you think is gonna eat that much meat?

(Cyborg stops in mid-cheer, clearly having not thought of that.)

Starfire: joyful gasp Robin! Let us summon our friends in the East! And our new friends in the South! We shall arrange a glorious feasting of meat with Cyborg's new Demon of Grilling!

Robin: Barbeque party, huh? (grins) That's not such a bad idea…

(About a week later in Steel City, the alarm has been punched at an electronics store, after Dr. Light decided to hold the place up.)

Dr. Light: That's right, run you pitiful beings, as I will soon be in command of the greatest illumination weaponry crime can steal!

(Dr. Light begins laughing wildly, until he is struck in the chest with an energy bolt that forces him to take a couple steps back. He glances up and sees a girl with insect-style wings hovering overhead, pointing a pair of electrical pistols.)

Bumblebee: You picked the wrong city to pull this job in, Lite Brite.

Dr. Light: On the contrary, I deliberately targeted this city so as to be free of the threat of the _real_ Teen Titans. Your pitiful team is no match for my luminous weapon mastery!

Bumblebee: Say what!? Oh, now you've _really_ had it! Titans East, take this guy down!

(The scene shifts to a masked boy in a reddish outfit, fitting an arrow into his bow. He lets it fly, then has another ready before the first one has even hit its target.)

Speedy: This real enough for you tough guy?

(Dr. Light notes the three incoming energy arrows, and touches his belt, forming a barrier around himself. The arrows explode and his shield fades, leaving him unharmed.)

Dr Light: Child's play!

(A whitish blur speeds past the villain, and his belt is suddenly missing. The blur comes to a halt and is revealed as two red-haired boys wearing matching white jumpsuits. They are identical in every respect, excepting the plus and minus signs on their chests that tell them apart. The two speak in rapid Spanish.)

Mas: "Too bad you don't move at the _speed_ of light."

Menos: "Or that might have been hard!"

(The two slap a high-five to each other.)

Together: "Mas y Menos! Yes we can!"

(Dr. Light notices Bumblebee taking aim and Speedy readying another arrow. Without his shield, he makes the next best move, tossing a couple handfuls of flash-bangs into the air. The four Titans cover their eyes, blinded. Dr. Light laughs and picks up his bag of stolen tech-ware. As he is rushing to the exit, the walls begin to rumble and he skids to a halt. In the next second, a grouping of pipes bursts from either side of the doorway, and drenches Dr. Light with a fast spray of water, shorting out his suit. A handsome boy with dark eyes wearing a black and blue unitard steps inside, grinning at Speedy.)

Aqualad: You owe me five bucks.

Speedy: (resentfully) Fine…

(Without the aid of his suit, Dr. Light quickly loses this fight and is arrested. The East team goes out for pizza to celebrate their latest victory. Some time later, they return to their Tower at the edge of town. Aqualad walks inside, green in the face and holding a paper bag.)

Aqualad: Anchovies!? What were you thinking!?

Speedy: I was thinking I was hungry. Besides, Mas and Menos love 'em.

(The faster-than-sound twins speed inside, holding a square pizza box. They screech to a stop in front of Aqualad and open the box, displaying a quarter-eaten pizza.)

Together: "Sure you don't want any?"

(Aqualad turns greener and holds the open end of the bag to his face as he stumbles out of the scene. Mas and Menos zip up to Bumblebee, clutching some envelopes.)

Mas: "Senora Bumblebee!"

Menos: "Mail's here!"

(Bumblebee takes the letters and rifles through them.)

Bumblebee: Bill…bill... ooh, some fanmail!... Huh? What's this? From the West team?

(She tears open the envelope and scans the letter, then breaks into a smile.)

Bumblebee: Sparky and his little toys… Hey guys! Listen to this! We've got an invite!

(The scene now takes us to a bustling city with a huge port, owing to all the sea-trading that goes on here. This is Harbor City. It is not without it's share of crime. At the moment, a disturbing-looking man dressed as a magician is running through the streets with a bag of money, freshly stolen from some ATMs. As he is running, he suddenly crashes into something solid and falls back. He glances up and sees a massive teenager standing over him, nearly seven feet tall. The teen is garbed in a black leather jacket with the sleeves cut off to fit his muscular arms. A metal cannon rests on a stand on the boy's shoulders. Under the leather vest, a chain of iron cannonballs is strung over his chest. He is wearing a white band over his eyes; he wouldn't be able to use them if they were uncovered anyway.)

Mumbo: What is this!? Who are you!?

Shotman: (thick Russian accent) I am the Blind Shotman of Teen Titans South, strange magician man, but you may call me… (he draws a pair of high-tech pistols from his belt) …your worst nightmare.

Mumbo: Teen Titans? Here!? How many of you are there? (stands and pulls out his wand) As to my nightmares, don't think you've upstaged me yet! Alakazam!

(Mumbo Jumbo points the wand, and Shotman's guns become water pistols. He stands with a blank expression for a moment, then holsters the guns. He then cracks his large knuckles and grins hugely while stomping towards the magician.)

Mumbo: Not quite ready for the understudy, I see. Then try to follow this act! Mumbo Jumbo!

(There is a puff of smoke, then no less than ten Mumbos take off in all directions, laughing hysterically. Shotman pulls out a Titans communicator and flips it open.)

Shotman: Captain, the enemy has split up. There are ten targets in all and the copies are fleeing in all directions. Each of them is carrying some of the loot. Shotman out.

(In a different part of the city, two of the Mumbo clones are running down the street, watching for the Russian. One steps around the corner, and there is a flash of light while the other is turned away. As that one continues to watch for Shotman, he hears the voice of the other clone from around the corner.)

Voice: Quick, get over here, I see a way out of town!

(The other one rounds the corner and there is another flash of light. The clone drops to the ground before giving off a burst of smoke and becoming a playing card. His bag of money sits next to the one belonging to his partner, who was also a fake. Standing over the bags is a teen with thick red hair and a black eye-patch emblazoned with a music note covering his left eye. He wears a long black jacket with the same note on the back over a white shirt and loose black pants.)

Echo: (Mumbo's voice) Sorry to do that… (normal voice, slight Scottish accent) …but ye just made it too easy, mate! The old silent sound burst is great fer this type of situation!

(Captain Echo flips open a communicator.)

Echo: Me section's clear, mates! That leaves eight!

(Elsewhere, two more Mumbo clones are running to the south, when they are suddenly pinned to a wall by a storm of shuriken stars. As they struggle to get free, a kunai knife hits each of them square in the chest. They each give off a burst of smoke, and a pair of doves flutter away. Atop a nearby stoplight, a boy with thick glasses stares down at the wall. He is wearing a white jacket the same length as Echo's, bearing a red cross on the back. Under it, he is wearing a light blue uniform. He opens his communicator while pushing his glasses up his nose.)

Medic: I have stopped my targets, but neither was our true enemy. I will continue my search.

(In another sector, two more clones are running down a street free of obstacles, when they suddenly fall back without warning, their throats apparently caught by the air itself. They hit the ground and puff into smoke, each becoming a red foam ball. The air ripples and a figure appears, holding a staff horizontally in front of himself. He is very attractive, with thick, dark blue hair, and deep eyes of the same color. His pupils are vertical dark slits, giving his eyes a strange appearance. He wears an all-black uniform, with the exception of the boots which are white, and a six-pointed starburst shape over the chest, also white. Only his hands and head are exposed.)

Photon: It's fortunate that you were not the real thing; wannabe idiot "magicians" like you make me sick! (opens communicator) Two more fakes, Captain. I'm moving on.

(Behind Photon, a group of girls appears from nowhere, all with heart-shaped eyes, all sighing longingly. Photon briefly glances back at them, a cross-mark appearing on his head before he fades from sight again.)

(Elsewhere, two other clones have sought refuge inside a building. A single businessman is inside, seeming shocked at this sudden appearance. Both Mumbos point their wands at the man.)

Both: Make one sound and I'll saw you in half!

(The man puts up his hands and nods silently while the magician clones turn to watch the door. When their backs turn, however, the man smirks at them and his body glows with white light. His form shrinks, and the light fades; he is now a boy with blonde hair, wearing a bright green unitard that has a dark green lizard silhouette on the back. He reaches to the back of his belt and pulls out a single-bladed black battle-axe, swinging the dull side into one of the clones. This one puffs into a pair of metal rings that are linked together. The other one turns and gets the butt of the axe rammed into his stomach. He vanishes as his companion did, becoming a white rabbit. The blond boy pulls a communicator from his belt.)

Déjà: (French accent) Enemies successfully defeated, _mon Capitan_! I have yet to find the real one! I leave it to you, as I have urgent matters to attend to!

(This being said, he rushes over to a group of girls, most of them recognizable as the ones who had been swooning over Photon. Déjà Vu is evidently not as well-liked as his teammate as the entire group screams and runs, a few hitting him before taking off. He stands in the cloud of dust they leave him in, smiling, with hearts orbiting his head.)

Déjà: Call me!

(Over to the northeast, the real Mumbo Jumbo and one clone are making their way to the edge of town. Which of them is which is impossible to tell at the moment. However, that mystery is solved as a form rams into one of them and he puffs into a squirting flower. The real Mumbo turns to look at his opponent; before him stands a teenaged girl with black hair to her mid-back. One long ribbon of her hair, just to the right side of her face is dyed red. She is garbed in a tight, black bodysuit that has the infinity symbol in dark blue running along both arms and legs. A belt hangs loosely from her slim waist, with an infinity symbol buckle. In her hands, she grips a pair of tonfa. She stares at the magician coldly with her blue eyes.)

The sharp of eye and strong of memory out there will notice that Gemini has grown her hair out. – The Cap'n

Gemini: Give yourself up. You've got nowhere left to run.

Mumbo: (laughs) You think not? I can recreate my clones whenever I need to! What can one girl do against an army of show-stoppers!?

(Gemini narrows her eyes, then Mumbo finds himself surrounded by hundreds of her, blocking off his every exit.)

Gemini x400: All right. Bring on your army. We're waiting…

(Mumbo gasps and begins to sweat as he looks around. The Gemini army moves in, raising their tonfa. The scene fades for a second, then reopens on a very battered-looking Mumbo being stuffed into the back of a police van. Gemini waves to the police as they drive away, then opens her communicator.)

Gemini: Mission accomplished. The enemy has been captured.  
(Echo suddenly walks out of an alley behind her.)

Echo: I'll say. Nice work, Colleen!

(Gemini starts at the sudden voice, then blushes and smiles.)

Gemini: Aidan, I've asked you not to sneak up on me like that…

Echo: Ha ha! Yer even lovelier when yer embarrassed, lass! (flips open the communicator) Crew, we're all finished! Let's head back home!

(The scene now shows a third tower in the shape of a T. This one is positioned right at the end of the largest harbor in the city. Outside, a gigantic ship, a Brigantine, bobs up and down in the waves. The Tower itself is made up of giant panes of glass like that of the West team, but every other pane is black tinted instead of clear blue. Standing atop the Tower is a black flag with a white skull and crossbones. The skull has on a goofy smile and an eye patch like Echo's. Inside the tower, Déjà Vu is preparing a huge amount of (what else?) French toast. Gemini and Echo are sitting at the kitchen table, chatting quietly, Medic is playing an online video game that seems to involve his character, a black robed ninja by the name of Akira, beating up any and all opposition that appears; the identity of Cyborg's undefeated opponent is now apparent. Photon is sitting off in one of the corner armchairs, reading a thick black book with something written in Latin on the cover. He is sipping a cup of coffee, decaf, no sugar or cream; he hates sweets. He is back in his natural form; every visible part of his skin is glowing with white light and his eyes are glowing even brighter. Shotman strides in from outside carrying a bag of mail.)

Echo: Oh! Thank ye, lad! I'll take it from here.

(Echo opens the bag and begins pulling the letters out one by one.)

Echo: Right then, let's see…letter fer Photon…letter fer Photon…thanks from the police…letter fer Photon…

(Over in the corner, Photon appears not to be listening, but a cross-mark appears on his head and the light bulb above his head glows brighter.)

Echo: Letter fer… oh, this one's for ye, Déjà! It's from a girl!

Déjà: Really!?

Echo: Yeah… it's a restraining order notice…letter fer Photon…letter fer Photon…

(The young sorcerer gets another cross mark, and the overhanging bulb grows brighter still.)

Echo: Letter fer Photon…letter fer Photon…electric bill? Let's see…

(Echo pulls the paper out of the envelope, then watches as it unfolds at least eight times. He turns with an angry look.)

Echo: Medic, get _off_ the GameStation! Anyway…letter fer Photon…

(Five more cross-marks appear on Photon's face and the light bulb explodes, startling everyone.)

Echo: I've told ye to be careful with that… Well, that's it… Here…

(Echo carries a huge pile of letters over to Photon, most of them in pink envelopes sealed with heart stickers, smelling strongly of perfume.)

Echo: These are all yers. What you wanna do with em?

(Without even looking up from his book, Photon points a finger at the pile of mail and fires a red beam of light. The pile is immediately incinerated.)

Gemini: Aidan, you missed one!

Echo: Eh? Oh… thank ye, Colleen!

(Echo takes the letter from her and scans it over.)

Echo: From Robin! Haven't heard from him in ages… A party! With the East team too, eh? Now we're talkin'! Crew, load up the ship! It's party time!

Gemini: Um, Aidan, it's not for another two days…

Echo: Oh… so it isn't…

Photon: You guys go ahead. I have no interest in this sort of thing.

Déjà: Are you so sure? _Mademoiselle_ Raven will be there…

(Photon is silent for a second, then glances up.)

Photon: Really? Well, that changes everything…

Medic: It does?

Photon: Yes. Now I'm _positive_ I want nothing to do with it!

Echo: Oh, come on lad, don't be that way. Ye know… (leans over and whispers) …I hear she fancies herself a fair hand at chess…

(Photon stands up.)

Photon: We'll see about that. I'll go pack.

(Echo sits back and grins; having been Photon's best friend for years, he knows just how to deal with him, especially when it involves his favorite game.)

Déjà: _Tres bien_! I get to see _Mademoiselle_ Starfire in all of her beauty!

Gemini: (sweatdrops) Somehow, I doubt she'll be as happy to see you…

(The Titans East and South prepare over the next two days for their trip to Jump City. The upcoming party has everyone anticipating more fun than should be humanly possible.)

--Yeah, yeah, I know; "The Titans would never bother with snail mail because they communicate over the computer." Right? Well, let me clue you into something… THIS IS _MY_ STORY! I'll write what I jolly well please, and if you don't like it, write your own story! Hmph! – The Cap'n--


	2. Party Time! East Meets South!

Part 2- Party Time! East Meets South!

(In the East Tower, everyone has just about finished loading everything they might need into their airship when Speedy calls Bumblebee back into the war room.)

Bumblebee: What? We forget to bring soda or something?

Speedy: That new team from the South is supposed to be there, right? I've been looking into the files on them. As the leader, I thought you might want to see this…

(Speedy types something into the computer. The scene only shows that he and Bumblebee are watching what is playing, not what it actually is. However, there is the sound of several screams and explosions coming from the computer.)

Bumblebee: Whoa… Are you sure of this?

(Speedy nods.)

Bumblebee: Make a copy of this. Robin needs to know.

(Meanwhile, at the South Tower, Echo is hurrying everyone on board his ship, "Neptune's Crescendo." He had flat-out refused to travel in any other way, so the team usually hunted down criminals on foot, or else had Photon fly them.)

Gemini: (thinking) You can take the pirate out of the sea…

Echo: Right! Are we all set to sail? Hey, where's Photon? Isn't he comin'?

Shotman: Captain, he's at it again. You'd better stop him; he's going to get hurt this time.

Echo: Oh no…

(Echo rushes into the tower and finds Photon in the combat training room, facing a wooden dummy in the shape of a person. He has his eyes shut, apparently concentrating hard. Before Echo can stop him, his eyes open wide and he yells something out.)

Photon: _Quinque Caelestis Defigo Signo!!_

(Photon moves his finger rapidly through the air, drawing five pentagrams in a circle with white light. He hits each of them towards the dummy, two each encircling the wrists and ankles while the last one gets the neck. Photon brings his hands together, his right hand touching the inside of his left wrist with the middle and index finger. The five pentagrams glow brightly… and the dummy explodes in Photon's face, throwing him into a wall. Echo sighs and goes to help him up.)

Photon: I don't understand! This should work! The idea is to seal the enemy's powers into them with these five seals for twenty-four straight hours; I've memorized every aspect of this spell so why won't it work!?

Echo: Honestly, mate, give it a break! Ye've been at this every spare moment fer the past month! Ye tryin' to kill yerself?

Photon: I can't quit. I have to get as good as _he_ was at least. Because_ she's_ already surpassed it… She's beaten the prophecy, which was supposed to be impossible… She has already gotten so far ahead of me… I can't decide if that's impressive or infuriating!

Echo: This again… Yer ramblin', mate! Yer not makin' any sense!

Photon: I'll explain another time…at present, it's that nightmare that worries me…

Echo: Yeah, I thought that might be part of it.

(Photon has been having a recurring dream, which he thinks back to now. In it, he is playing chess against an invisible opponent and winning spectacularly. He is making the most use of his favorite piece, the knight. Then, just as it seems he will win, the black queen captures his knight and corners his king. He never sees who he is playing.)

Photon: Strange dreams for a sorcerer never mean anything good… something terrible is going to happen…

Echo: When it does, I'll be there to help ye. Now let's go.

(The two exit the Tower and board the ship.)

Echo: Weigh anchor! Spread the sails! We're off with the tide!

(In Jump City, the West team is waiting on the rocky shore just outside their Tower. Cyborg has his grilling machine and is pacing impatiently.)

Cyborg: What's taking them so long!? The sooner they get here, the sooner we can get going!

Robin: Relax. It should only be a few more-

(At that second, the Titans East airship comes flying into view. They land and the team climbs out.)

Cyborg: About time! What'd you do, stop for directions!?

Bumblebee: Cool it, Sparky, we're here aren't we?

Mas: "Hola, Senora!"

Menos: "Nice to see you again!"

(The twins are staring at Starfire with heart-shaped eyes. She sweatdrops with a nervous smile and takes a few steps away.)

Beast Boy: Aqualad! Glad you're here, dude!

Aqualad: Beast Boy. Likewise.

Speedy: So, we going or what?

Robin: We still have to wait for Echo and his team to get here.

Speedy: Yeah… listen Robin, about those guys…

(At that moment, a shrill whistle cuts into the conversation, the type one might hear calling to a ship. Everyone turns to see a ship with a flag bearing a capital "T" heading straight for them. On the top of the stempost stands a grinning Echo, waving to them.)

Echo: Ahoy there! Thanks fer waiten', scallywags!

(The East team looks a little uncertain about this cheery, eye-patched person, but Robin smiles and waves back. Once the ship has reached shallower waters, the entire crew rises out of the ship in a bubble of light and lands on the shore. As the bubble dissolves, Bumblebee's eyes momentarily take a heart shape, but she stifles it before anyone sees; Photon has chosen to make his first impression on the East team in his human form. The West Titans greet their friends warmly.)

Robin: Welcome back, Captain. How's the hero business going?

Echo: Oh, it's been amazin', lad! If I'd have known what a mistake I made in choosin' a life of evil, well… Anyway, this is workin' out grandly!

Gemini: Hello again, Star- pained gasp

(Starfire has seized Gemini in a rib-cracking hug.)

Starfire: Friend Gemini, how glad I am to see you again!

Gemini: (gagging) Great, just don't break me!

Starfire: Your hair! It has changed it's color! Are you catching the _gorphozz_ flu!?

Gemini: No, Star, I just dyed this part, that's all! Call it…(glances at Echo)…a tribute to someone I care about…

Starfire: Glorious! Perhaps my hair shall receive the death as well! Thank you for the wonderful idea! (hugs Gemini again)

Gemini: (gasping) My head is gonna explode…!

Déjà: Ho ho! _Mademoiselle_, do not keep me waiting! I shall readily receive your embrace of death, for at least I die happy!

Starfire: Um… hello to you, friend Déjà…

Déjà: Not quite as I had hoped…

(Déjà Vu feels as sharp pain in the back of his leg and gives a yelp. He turns and sees both Mas and Menos glaring at him. Mas says something in Spanish while gesturing to Starfire and Menos gives a shout of agreement. Déjà begins swearing at them in rapid French. Everyone glances at them a moment, then decides to ignore them.)

Beast Boy: Medic, c'mere! I want you to meet Aqualad! Now all three of us can hang out!

Aqualad: I don't know… You're Japanese, right? Don't you people, um, eat a lot of fish?

Medic: You have nothing to fear of me, my Atlantean friend; I have never eaten fish nor any other animal. I am a total vegetarian.

(Aqualad brightens a bit; it seems these three are well-suited friends.)

(Photon and Raven take a quick glance at each other, then sharply turn their heads.)

Photon: (muttering) Shadow-witch…

Raven: (mumbling) Bright-eyes…

Together: What was that!?

(The two glare at each other as electric sparks crackle between their eyes.)

Robin: (dryly) Nice to see them getting along…

Echo: About as well as usual, anyway…

Cyborg: Shotman! How's it going, big man?

Shotman: I am pleased to see you again, my shiny friend. Er…in a manner of speaking…

Echo: And ye must be Bumblebee! I'm Aidan, but please, call me Echo. As one team leader to another, I'd like to say hello and nice to be working with ye, on behalf of me whole crew!

(Echo sticks out a hand with a smile. Bumblebee looks a bit worried about something, but accepts the handshake.)

Cyborg: Okay, now that we all know each other… can we go already!?

Robin: Alright, alright, we're going!

Echo: Where to?

Robin: These rocks aren't really any place for a party, so we're going to do this in the park near the city.

Photon: (sarcastic tones) Great. A park. Hundreds of smiling faces all asking you if you aren't just _loving_ what a beautiful day it is. I can hardly wait.

Speedy: Aren't we a cheerful ray of sunshine? Lighten up, man.

(Photon turns sharply to him with a dangerous look in his eye.)

Photon: And what is _that_ supposed to mean!?

Echo: (nervously) Er, Speedy, me lad, ye may want to…

Speedy: Hang on there, Patchy. You got something to say to me, lightweight?

Photon: I do…

(Speedy keeps his eye on the sorcerer. As he watches, one second Photon is there, and the next, he isn't.)

Speedy: Where- Uh!

(Speedy has been knocked forward on his face. Photon's knee presses into his back, while his staff is pulled against Speedy's throat. Photon is in his natural form now, but the light from his skin has changed from white to a burning red. Several nearby rocks are beginning to tremble as his anger releases some of his power.)

Photon: Watch what you say to me, or you won't live to regret it, wise guy! Got it!?

Echo: Photon, let him go!

Photon: But Captain, he-!

Echo: I said drop the archer, lad. He's not an enemy, he's our teammate; there'll be no killin' of our new friends!

(Photon reluctantly releases his hold and re-forms his holographic appearance.)

Photon: You just watch it…

(Echo whispers to Bumblebee.)

Echo: Sorry about that, lass, truly I am, but ye mustn't think badly of Photon. He's not been himself lately with all he's puttin' himself through…

Bumblebee: (still apparently masking her fear of Echo) Don't worry about it.

Echo: Right then, let's go! Photon, if you would…

Photon: Of course, Captain.

(The South team steps in close, and Photon re-forms the bubble of light.)

Echo: We'll meet ye there Robin! Titans South, go!

(The bubble rises up and flies off in the direction of the city.)

Robin: Guess we should go now…

Speedy: (rubs his throat) You trust those guys?

(Robin thinks back to how his team and Echo's crew had worked together to save the city from the Black Reflection six months before. He smiles.)

Robin: I'd trust them with my life.

Bumblebee: Robin, listen. Now that those guys are gone, there's something you should know…

(Speedy brings out a tiny disk and slips it into a small device with a screen.)

Speedy: While I was looking through the files on the South team, I came across something disturbing…

Cyborg: What?

Aqualad: Over the past month, some criminals being turned in by the South team have been very badly hurt; the last few were sent to the hospital. All of them were screaming something about a monster.

Robin: What do you mean?

Speedy: Watch this.

(The device turns on and the disc plays. It shows a man in a ski-mask backing against a wall, looking terror-stricken.)

Man: No! Stop! I surrender! You win! Stay away!

(The man screams as a huge burst of blue light in concentretic waves washes over him. Robin and the others share a glance; it perfectly resembles Echo's signature blast of sound. There is another scream, an explosion, then the tape dissolves into static.)

Speedy: That was taken by a surveillance camera during a bank heist. There have been at least five other cases. All ended with the criminal being beaten within an inch of their life.

Bumblebee: We understand that this Captain Echo has had a history of being…unstable.

(An image flits through the West team's minds of Echo as he used to be; laughing maniacally, seemingly insatiable for the sight of fresh blood.)

Robin: No! He's not like that anymore! Echo risked his life to save us all! He's changed!

Starfire: And Gemini would have told us if it were otherwise. She is very close to him.

Raven: But… if he _is_ going back to his old ways…her feelings for him might stop her from doing the right thing…

Robin: Good point. We'll keep an eye on him, but I don't think we have that much to worry about.

Bumblebee: That's all we ask for. Now come on, we're late for our own party!

(Cyborg enters the driver's seat of the T-Car and hits a button. A path rises out of the sea, leading from Titans Tower to the edge of the city. The East team enters their airship and the two vehicles set out for the Jump City Park. When they arrive, they find the South team already there.)

Echo: What kept ye?

Robin: Um… just some last minute catching up with the others… Anyway, let's get this party started!

(Cyborg begins setting up his grill while the rest of his team unloads some food from the car. The East team brings out a few tables and umbrellas, set up rapidly by Mas and Menos, while the South team brings out one bottle each of ten different drinks.)

Aqualad: Bit short on the liquid, aren't you?

Gemini: We prefer to pack light. Besides…

(She waves a hand, and the bottles multiply into what looks like the contents of ten vending machines.)

Speedy: Whoa…cool. Can you do that for people too?

Gemini: Yeah, but living things take a lot more effort, so they disappear if I don't hold my focus. But as long as it isn't alive, that's not a problem!

Echo: (laughs) Isn't she amazing? Don't know what we'd do without ye, Colleen… me in particular. I couldn't stand not havin' ye around… Nothin' else looks as pretty.

(Gemini's entire face and neck turn as red as the dyed part of her hair.)

Gemini: D-Don't say things like that in front of so many people… You know what it does to me.

Echo: (grinning) Sure do!

Beast Boy: Yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. Now let's get this show on the road!

Echo: Okay… (raises a bottle of root beer) Party!

(Cyborg gets the grill fired up while Robin goes to talk to Echo.)

Robin: So… have you guys been doing okay? Nothing… out of the ordinary?

Echo: Well… there was something' rather strange goin' on about one month ago…

Robin: You mean it's true?

Echo: I thought we were the only ones who felt it…

Robin: Huh?

Echo: It still makes me shiver… about a month ago, there was this weird feelin' in the air; it was like time completely stopped, then started back up again. It was only fer a second, but it gave me the chills. It was like I had died again…

Aqualad: Now that you mention it, I felt something like that too…

(Raven gulps; one month before, she had fought with her father, the Demon Trigon, after he had turned the population of the entire planet to stone, save for herself and the rest of the West team. She had defeated him, and the world was restored, but she never told the East or South teams about her father.)

Raven: (thinking) Except for him…

(Photon is nearby listening, and he shoots a glance over at Raven. With that look, she realizes that he knows what happened; that she has defeated the Demon. For just a moment, it occurs to her that Photon is one of the few people who can fully grasp what this means.)

Echo: Ever since then, Photon has been workin' himself to the bone on his magic studies. He seems to be the only one who knows what it was.

Raven: I guess he would be…

Echo: What?

(Raven hesitates, then sighs and brings Echo off to the side. She tells him all about what happened with Trigon, and how her friends had fought to save her so she could defeat the Demon at last. Echo is amazed, then sighs sadly.)

Echo: That explains it… I was wonderin' what was so important to him… He just can't let himself get upstaged by a girl…

(Mas and Menos zip up to them at this point.)

Mas: "Hola, Senora Raven!"

Menos: "And you too, crazy pirate man!"

Echo: Well! Hello there! I'm afraid I don't understand ye, lads… Hold it a second…

(Echo points at the twins for a second and a blue field of energy surrounds each of them.)

Together: (in perfect English) Hey! What are you doing!? (They hear themselves) Huh!?

Echo: There we are! Now ye can speak whatever ye like, and my little field there will translate it fer us! This is how I learned to talk to a fair few of me crewmates! It'll wear off if ye wander too far from me, mind. I don't have long-distance connections…

(Over by the tables, Shotman is introducing himself to Speedy.)

Shotman: Hello to you, archer. I am the Blind Shotman. I notice that you are a sharpshooter like myself; I thought we should get acquainted

Speedy: That's cool. What do you want, some tips on accuracy?

Shotman: (laughs) You jest me! There is nobody in all the world with more precise aim than the Blind Shotman!

Speedy: Except for me.

Shotman: (smile fades) The joke has run it's course, my friend; my aim is superior to anyone's! I never miss my target!

Speedy: Neither do I. But I don't miss better than you do.

Shotman: Is that a challenge!?

Speedy: Sure.

(Minutes after, the two are standing side by side with their eyes on the sky. Medic is standing nearby while Robin readies to signal the start of the competition.)

Robin: Okay! Shotman, you first. Medic, first target!

(Medic throws a single shuriken into the air. Shotman draws a pistol and blasts the star in midair.)

Robin: Triple the targets!

(Medic launches three shuriken at once. Shotman blasts them down one by one.)

Speedy: My turn.

(Medic throws another single shot. Speedy pulls back an arrow and let's fly, hitting the metal star dead-center.)

Bumblebee: Nice shootin', Tex! Now go for three!

(Speedy mirrors Shotman exactly, knocking down all three shuriken.)

Robin: Okay. Now for the tie-breaker; Medic, whenever you feel like it, throw a single target. Whoever hits it first is the winner.

(The two wait for the target, Shotman readying his pistol, Speedy cocking an arrow back. Cyborg focuses his bionic eye on the sky, ready to declare the winner. All at once, Medic throws the star and they both fire in unison. The energy bullet and the arrow both move at equal speed and the shuriken is enveloped by a huge explosion. Everyone turns to Cyborg.)

Cyborg: It's a tie. They hit at the exact same time.

Shotman: It looked that way to me too. You are quite good, my sharp-eyed friend.

Speedy: You too.

Shotman: But the challenge remains unfinished. So, to break the stalemate, I challenge you to a drinking contest, Russian-style!

Speedy: Huh?

Shotman: The rules are simple. We drink until we can't hold anymore. The one who drinks the most, wins. We may each choose a second to take over if we drink the same amount.

Cyborg: Hey, that sounds fun! I want in!

Shotman: Alright. Captain, would you honor me as my second?

Echo: Certainly, lad!

Speedy: What do you think, Bee? Want to be my second?

Bumblebee: Sure, why not? Sparky can't win against me at anything, so you might have the advantage.

Cyborg: Say what!? Oh, now you asked for it! 'Cause my second is… him!

(Cyborg is pointing at Silkie, who is gnawing the edge of a table.)

Echo: A worm? Are ye sure about that?

Cyborg: (grinning) Just wait and see…

(Echo starts the competition by emitting the sound of an air horn from his mouth. The competition moves quickly, with Gemini multiplying a fresh bottle of cola for each competitor as they finish the previous one. The bottles pile up quickly, and the three continue going strong. After they've each downed about a gallon and a half, however, they start to look a little green. They all tag in their seconds at the same time.)

Echo: Sure ye want to do this, lass? It's not wise to take on a Scotsman in drinkin', much less a pirate Scotsman!

Bumblebee: Bring it, tough guy!

(The three seconds start drinking at a rapid pace, with Silkie draining his through a straw as Starfire cheers him on. Echo lives up to his boasts, going through over two gallons and still not looking filled. However, Bumblebee appears to be just as tough, and twice as determined. Then, as they are both reaching for another bottle, they see something frightening; Silkie has drained more than twice the number of bottles they have, and has now started eating the empty ones, even those left over from the first three competitors.)

Echo: Call it a draw?

Bumblebee: Agreed.

Cyborg: Told ya so! Now let's get cookin'! Who wants barbecue sauce on their ribs!?

(Meanwhile, the whole time this contest is going on, Déjà Vu is wondering if he died somewhere along the line and went to his own personal heaven; all of the girls passing through the park seem to like him a lot. They are surrounding him with heart-shaped eyes, all smiling brightly.)

Girls: He's so foreign!!

(Déjà grins happily while Beast Boy, Medic, and Aqualad look on. Photon hangs back, invisible, not wishing for re-runs of the Harbor City female population.)

Beast Boy: Cool! You must be a total stud back in your city!

Déjà: _Naturelement_! The ladies cannot help but admire my passion!

Beast Boy: Can you teach me!?

Déjà: But of course! I am always there for romantics in need of my brilliant expertise in the ways of_ les amour_.

--Cough - The Cap'n--

Déjà: Now, one thing you must know how to do is this. (takes a bowl of cherries from the table and breaks off a stem.) You must be able to take this stem, and tie it in a knot with your tongue alone!

Medic: Hey! _I_ was the one who told you that!

Déjà: Indeed. Now, kindly demonstrate for us!

Medic: Sigh This is nothing more than a superstition of my country… But, I suppose…

(Medic pops a stem into his mouth and sets to work. Within three minutes, he has done it, and the stem is knotted.)

Aqualad: Seems simple enough. Let me try…

(Aqualad takes the stem and, after a little trouble, manages it in two and a half minutes.)

Beast Boy: Okay, here goes!

Aqualad: Watch it, man, it's not as easy as it-

Beast Boy: Done!

(Indeed, the green changeling has succeeded in only ten seconds. He balances the knot on his tongue and grins at Déjà Vu.)

Beast Boy: (tongue still out) Okay, your turn! You're probably better than any of us, right!?

Déjà: Wow… I must admit, my friend… I can't do it!

Beast Boy: Who's teaching who here!?

Déjà: Hm? (Photon is back in sight now that the girls are gone.) Ah, Photon! You have a go as well! Show us what you can do!

Photon: ……You can _not_ be serious…

Déjà: What's the matter? Can't do it?

Photon: I didn't say that. I just don't indulge in pointless activities.

(He turns and starts to walk away. Déjà Vu gets an evil grin.)

Déjà: Very well, we shall ask one of the ladies to try. They could do it far better anyway. There are no doubts of- mmph!

(Déjà's mouth is suddenly shoved full with about twenty cherries, all freshly relieved of their stems. The stems rest in Photon's other hand.)

Photon: Step back.

(He opens wide and downs all twenty stems. His mouth makes some small motions for about thirty seconds, then the end of a stem sticks out between his lips.)

Déjà: You see? I knew you could not-

(Photon pulls on the end of the stem, and as it comes out, it is seen that it is tied into a bow. He continues pulling, and the stems come out in one long chain, all in bow ties. The other four men stand and gape.)

Medic: My friend, you have entirely the wrong physical traits for your personality…

--If you don't get this joke, ask someone to explain the "cherry-stem test" to you, 'cause I'm not explaining. – The Cap'n--

Cyborg: Yo! Come and get it! Food's done!

(Everyone stops to eat then; even the drinking contest participants seem miraculously able to eat. Shotman and Cyborg each take a full side of ribs, Robin and most of the others settle for hamburgers, and Beast Boy introduces Medic to the concept of Tofu Dogs. Gemini is watching Starfire with an expression that is torn between bewilderment and amusement as the Tameranean begins slurping an entire bottle of mustard through a straw. Echo begins entertaining everyone by changing his voice between mouthfuls and mimicking the voices of villains he and his team have defeated. First he does Adonis, then Johnny Rancid, then a few random human thugs. Evidently, this is routine entertainment at the South Tower, because Gemini starts requesting favorites.)

Gemini: Aidan, do that crazy British guy! You know, the school teacher nut-job we took down two months back!

Echo: (grinning) Okay… Ahem! (Perfect imitation of Mad Mod) Awright, my lit'l duckies, you're all going to learn your lesson if it kills you! But then, that's the idea! Of course, it would have been much smarter of me to remember that one of you only sees what he wants to, and can't be hypnotized! I guess, for a teacher, I'm not that bloody smart!

(Everyone cracks up, with the obvious exception of Photon. Beast Boy laughs so hard, he snorts soda out his nose. This, in turn, makes everyone else laugh harder. Shotman smiles, recalling his victory over Mod. Aqualad turns to Bumblebee.)

Aqualad: Maybe we were wrong about these guys; they don't seem so- Huh? Where'd she-?

(Looking around, Aqualad sees his team's leader approaching Photon, who is down near the end of the table. He has already eaten, and is once again absorbed in his black book. From the current viewpoint, it is seen that the page he is reading begins with the incantation that backfired on him before; this is apparently a spellbook. Bumblebee, meanwhile, gets the tiniest of blushes on her face as she moves in closer; she saw the end of the cherry stem experiment, and decided to get better acquainted.)

Bumblebee: Hi there. We didn't really get a chance to talk yet. I'm Bumblebee. I lead the Titans East. And you are…?

Photon: (without looking up) Annoyed with your very presence. Go away and don't talk to me again.

(Bumblebee recoils in shock. For a second, the background changes to a snow-covered glacier and an icy wind filled with snowflakes blows through. A few penguins walk around in the snow, led by a green one. Bumblebee slowly walks back to her spot, still looking shocked at the cold reception. Gemini speaks to her in comforting tones.)

Gemini: Don't let him get to you. He's like that with me too. He doesn't trust anyone, especially girls. But, underneath all that, once you get to know him, he's really a good person at heart.

Speedy: Are you serious?

Gemini: Well, that's what Aidan says, anyway. I personally can't stand the guy!

Bumblebee: Yeah, I guess some people are just like that… Even so, those eyes… rowr!

Gemini: (blushing) Well…yes, I won't deny that, but… I'm committed, and happy with it, thank you.

Speedy: Yeah, it seemed like there was something going on between you and that guy with the patch… what happened to his eye anyway?

Gemini: Nothing. He likes the patch.

(Meanwhile, Photon has gotten into an argument with Raven. She had simply glanced at his book while walking past, and he had yelled at her to keep her eyes to herself. Raven yelled back for him to take that huge ego of his and stick it someplace loathsome.)

Photon: Oh yeah? You want to settle this then?

Raven: What do you want, a levitation race?

Photon: A chess match. Sorcerer style.

Raven: What?

(Photon pulls out a chess board.)

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel…_

(Photon's side of the board becomes covered in chess pieces formed of white light.)

Photon: We hold our concentration to keep our pieces formed out of magic alone. Normal chess rules apply.

Raven: Sounds interesting… Terms?

Photon: If I lose, I'll never say anything against you ever again. Not even one syllable.

Raven: Really? And if you win?

Photon: You admit in front of everyone that I am infinitely better than you in every possible way.

Raven: (thinking) A bit obsessive, are we…? (aloud) You'll keep your word if you lose?

Photon: I swear it on the blood of my clan.

Raven: Good enough… _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

(Raven's pieces appear, formed of shadow magic.)

Raven: Let's play.

(Echo watches this go on, then turns back to Robin.)

Echo: This was a great idea of yers, lad. Just look at Photon; I've never seen him having such a good time!

(A small word-bubble containing a question mark pops up next to Robin's head as he observes Photon's stone-faced expression.)

Robin: "Having a good time"…? He sure doesn't look like it.

Echo: Photon never smiles. Or laughs. But I understand him. He's really not as heartless and devoid of humor as he makes himself out to be…

Gemini: You always have such a positive look on things, Aidan. (smiles) That's one thing I like about you…

Echo: Ha! Robin, have ye any idea what joy this is? Have ye a girlfriend of yer own?

(Robin chokes on a drink of soda and turns slightly red.)

Robin: Um…well… (takes a small glance in Starfire's direction.)

Gemini: How about you, Star? Have you moved ahead on your feelings, like I did?

Starfire: Er…I… (mirrors Robin's nervous glance.)

(Echo and Gemini exchange a glance, then nod, apparently seeing how it is. They leave the matter alone.)

Echo: Hey! Beast Boy! What about ye? There anyone special in yer life?

(Beast Boy gets a strangely serious expression and excuses himself.)

Gemini: Well, what was that about?

Robin: Sigh So he's still hung up on that…

Echo: How's that?

Starfire: Beast Boy had a… very close friend, once…

(Robin and Starfire tell Echo and Gemini the story of Terra. By the end of it, Echo is looking horrified and Gemini is drying her eyes on her sleeve.)

Gemini: That's so sob sad! sniffle

Robin: He doesn't like to talk about it.

Echo: I see… and Cyborg?

Robin: Nobody that I know of…

Bumblebee: Like Sparky could get anyone anyway…

Cyborg: I heard that!

Bumblebee: (smirks) I know…

Starfire: And what of _your_ other teammates, friend Echo?

Echo: Well, Medic says there's some girl that scares the life outta him, but other than that… Shotman might like someone who doesn't mind a man that can read their every thought…

Déjà: (popping up from nowhere) I have no real preference! I love all women equally!

Gemini: And therein lies the problem…

Echo: As fer Photon, well… (grins wickedly and speaks loudly) He _might _have a small thing fer Raven, despite what he says!

(Photon's expression suggests that if this statement had been made by anyone but Echo, they would be instantly disemboweled.)

Photon: _Never!!_

(A nearby tree splits down the middle and falls, responding to his emotional release.)

Echo: (chuckling) Just a joke, lad…

Déjà: What if she were the last girl on earth?

Photon: I'd demand a recount!

(Meanwhile, Photon seems to have gained a serious advantage over Raven; he has captured more than half of her pieces already.)

Photon: (thinking) This is it… I'm going to win… Playing the game in this style requires a lot of concentration, and a good deal of endurance to keep the pieces formed. Add to that the need to think of strategy at the same time, and it becomes mentally exhausting; there's no way this girl can match my intelligence and magical stamina. Although that dream of mine worries me a bit…But, I've got that knight protected, so I'm not _that_ worried. Hmm, next I think… (aloud) Knight to E-5. Knight takes Rook. Check.

(Raven is sweating a little, aware that she is in trouble. Then, she notices something…)

Photon: Give up? (thinking) Wait. That knight is safe, but the other one is…and my king is-! No! I missed that! If she sees-!

Raven: Queen to E-5. Queen takes Knight. Checkmate.

(Raven has on the very smallest of smug grins. Photon looks utterly horrified. He gets up and slowly walks away, unable to believe what has just happened.)

Photon: (thinking) Black Queen captures the White Knight… was that all it meant?


	3. The Enemy's First Wave

Part 3- The Enemy's First Wave

(The remaining pieces vanish from the chessboard. Raven walks over and sits by Starfire and Robin. Echo is gaping, and switching his gaze from Photon to the chessboard to Raven.)

Echo: Incredible… I never woulda thought… He's _never_ lost before… Raven, lass, I salute ye!

Raven: Maybe, but I don't expect him to actually keep his terms of defeat…

Echo: He doesn't have a choice; he _has_ to.

Raven: You're going to order him to-!?

Echo: No. He did it himself. He swore on his clan's blood. That's his most solemn oath. He'd never break that, not fer nothin'! (glances at his right palm) Not fer nothin'…

(Robin is about to say something when a whining buzz fills the air, followed by some screams. Everyone turns and sees that the other park-goers are being attacked by some things that are clearly not human. They resemble praying mantises, but each one is six feet tall and gleaming silver. To make matters worse, there are hundreds of them.)

Cyborg: Where'd they come from!?

Robin: Worry about that later! We've got to save those people! Teen Titans, go!

Bumblebee: Titans East, let's move!

Echo: Titans South, all hands on deck!

(All sixteen teenagers rush into the fray. Gemini multiplies quickly and uses her doppelgangers to get the frightened people to safety. Mas and Menos join hands and help her out. Robin throws a couple of Throwing Birds at the insect-like monsters, but his weapons bounce off their shiny exoskeletons. Bumblebee tries firing a few bolts from her Stinger blasters, but this does no more than leave a few marks on the bugs. One swings it's massive foreclaw at her. She shrinks down to a tiny size to avoid the blow, then flies upward. Above, Starfire is throwing Star Bolt after Star Bolt at the insects that are hovering with the help of their wings, but is having no more luck than Bumblebee. Echo has drawn his sword and is engaged in a duel against one insect's claws. His blade can't even chip his opponent.)

Echo: Neptune's beard, what are these things made of!?

Medic: My shuriken cannot pierce these foes!

(Cyborg opens a panel on his arm while dodging a swing.)

Cyborg: No wonder; their outer skin is composed of a steel-titanium alloy! They may as well be walking armor!

Raven: Hyah! So- (dodges a claw and counters by throwing a shadow-enveloped ice cream cart) –what are we supposed to do about it!?

Echo: Shotman! If ye can see anything of use lad, we'd love to hear it!

Shotman: Hmmm… Speedy! Aim a couple arrows at that one! Just below the two wing joints!

Speedy: Easy shot…

(Speedy loads two arrows at once and fires. They hit the targeted insect right where the wings connect to the body and detonate. The insect gives a high pitched shriek and falls to the ground as it's gleaming red eyes go dark.)

Robin: Good shot! Titans, go for the weak spots! Just above their wings!

(Starfire begins beaming Optic Blasts at the bugs, hitting the weak points with each blast. Photon hovers nearby, performing similarly by blasting red lasers from his fingertips while using light speed motion to avoid being hit. Echo becomes surrounded by a large group. He thinks for a moment, then has a brilliant idea, a somewhat rare occurrence for him.)

Echo: (thinking) Insects communicate through sound waves from the antennae. So…

(Echo points his palms at the enemy and begins generating soft blue sound waves. The insects surrounding him freeze, their senses becoming confused.)

Echo: Hey, ye two! Catch!

(Echo continues to generate his binding sound with one hand and tosses his cutlass to Mas and Menos with the other.)

Echo: I'll hold 'em! Ye do the rest!

(Mas and Menos grin, then touch fingertips. They take off in a blur of white, slicing the blade across all of Echo's opposition in roughly three seconds. They screech to a halt, and return the sword to Echo.)

Echo: Many thanks, lads. I owe ye one. Both of ye.

(Aqualad backs away as he is surrounded, then spots the fountain behind him. He raises his hands, and the water flows out in a tidal wave. Another group of bugs is washed away by the miniature tsunami. Beneath the water, Beast Boy is in crocodile form, snapping away at the weak spots as he swims along. In the sky, Photon has started to get winded from all the light speed movement. The insects are closing in on him as he struggles with his fatigue. He dodges a few swings, but because of the multitude of enemies, he is still getting cut up. Starfire spots this, and starts to fly over to help.)

Photon: (thinking) No! I will_ not_ allow myself to need help from a woman! (aloud) You're gonna wish you hadn't ganged up on me! _Necronom Hezberek Mortyxx!!_

(Photon points his staff while screaming the incantation. Jagged bolts of white light stream out of the end of it and move outward in a wide sphere, striking down every last insect that surrounds him. Starfire stops just short of getting hit herself. A few yards over, Raven is watching with a look of disbelief.)

Raven: That spell…

(Photon sinks to the ground, breathing heavily and leaning on his staff like a crutch.)

Photon: That was not one of my better ideas… Using a spell like that when I'm this worn out…

(Cyborg fires bursts from his Sonic Cannon at one and sends it sprawling.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya!

(Just as he is celebrating his victory, however, one pops up behind him, raising it's claws. He turns with a surprised look and brings up his hands to shield himself. Before the monster can strike, however, there is a burst of light from behind it, and it falls. As it drops out of sight, Bumblebee is seen behind it, Stingers raised.)

Bumblebee: You owe me, Sparky! Learn to watch your own back sometime!

(Déjà has succeeded in tapping one on the wings and is now flaying about with his new insect claws, ripping into entire groups of bugs who can only wonder why a comrade is attacking them. At one moment, however, a tonfa comes down on the back of his head. He turns back to himself with a cry of pain.)

Déjà: _Mademoiselle_ Gemini, it is me!

Gemini: Oops, sorry… (thinking) I knew that, but when will I ever get another opportunity like that?

(The last bug is backing away, apparently horrified. It turns and takes to the sky.)

Shotman: What do you think, my sharp-eyed friend? Some target practice?

Speedy: Sounds good.

(The two take aim and fire. Bullet and arrow connect at the same time, and the bug drops.)

Echo: Victory! This calls fer celebration! Drinks all around!

Robin: Not yet. We have to find out where they came from. Raven, can you sense anything?

Raven: I'll try.

Echo: Shotman, what can ye see?

(Shotman is about to answer when more screams come from the direction of the city.)

Robin: Titans, move!

(Upon arriving in the city, the source of the screams is made apparent; the face of Killer Moth on a giant sized screen, looking down on a city block.)

Killer Moth: Hello, Titans, because I know you're watching. Did you like my little pets? They were sort of a test run; I wanted to see how an eighth of my army would fare against you. But that isn't the point. The point is, I've something to show you. Some friends of mine and I have been working on this for some time!

(The screen shifts to show what looks like a satellite of some type. The pint-sized and foul-mouthed Gizmo can be seen making some adjustments to it with a welding torch.)

Killer Moth: This is one of the latest things in technologic weaponry. When we send this satellite into orbit, we will be capable of wiping Jump City off the map! Even better, this cannon has enough power to take out the bases of you other two teams of annoyances at the same time! If you want to stop us, you'll have to come and get us!

(Cyborg types something into his arm and looks up.)

Cyborg: They're transmitting from underground.

Shotman: It looks like they've built a stronghold down there. Quite a large one at that.

Bumblebee: This is an obvious trap. What are we supposed to do?

Robin: What else _can_ we do? We have to stop them. Guys, I'm sorry, but it looks like the party's over.

Bumblebee: You talk like we weren't going with you! This involves our cities too!

Echo: Right ye are, lass! We're not gonna just hoist anchor and ship out after hearin' that!

Robin: Then we'll all take 'em down together! Titans, move out!

(The Titans find a passage to the underground and begin to search out their targets. Raven pulls her hood down to see better in the dim light.)

Gemini: Ugh… What's that smell?

Speedy: We're in a sewer. Use your imagination.

(Gemini shudders. Raven walks up and taps Photon on the shoulder.)

Photon: (annoyed) What?

Raven: What you did back there… that spell... How do you know that spell?

Photon: (sneers) Wouldn't _you_ like to know?

Raven: That would be one reason for asking, now wouldn't it?

Photon: Oh yeah? Well I don't have to answer, because you're just a-!

(He stops in mid-sentence, pauses for a second, then clamps his mouth shut. Evidently, Echo has hit the mark about Photon's sense of honor with his promises. He does not, however, look happy about it.)

Echo: So, what do ye suppose we're dealin' with here?

Robin: Obviously Killer Moth plays a part in this…

Cyborg: And that little runt Gizmo was there, so we can probably figure the Hive is in on it, too.

Shotman: Hmmm… I sense our Moth Man… as well as this "Hive" you spoke of; six of them.

Beast Boy: Six? Last we saw, they were a five man team!

Shotman: Someone else is aiding them. By the look of it, he has power similar to Gemini's, but nowhere near as advanced as hers…

Starfire: Another who does the multiplying?

Robin: That sounds like…

Cyborg: Numerous! That little banjo-strummin'-! I _hate_ that guy!

Shotman: Three others… and they are true monsters!

Robin: I think we know which three… Anyone else?

Shotman: Just thousands of those bugs we fought earlier.

Raven: A group of those things of that number could be a real problem…

Shotman: Wait! I sense one other! But I cannot perceive him accurately! He is shrouded… Captain, this one is absolutely steeped in murderous intent; he's a killer!

Raven: I feel it, too…

Robin: Slade?

Raven: No. This guy feels… different.

Echo: What's a Slade?

(Robin grits his teeth and takes Echo aside to explain. Starfire walks ahead and strikes up a conversation with Gemini.)

Starfire: Has… has Echo been acting… strange in any way recently?

Gemini: How do you mean?

Bumblebee: Like…a bit over-excessive in any way?

Gemini: Well, he does seem to like making me blush a lot more… Ever since he found out-

Bumblebee: No, we mean like… in combat situations.

Gemini: Huh? No, not that I know of… Not since he got rid of that Eye… Why, have you… heard something?

Starfire: We just want to be sure that everything is okay.

Gemini: (sweating, and not quite meeting eyes) Everything's f-fine. It's not like any of us would ever try t-to kill s-s-someone or anything! I mean, we've put all that behind us, right!?

(Gemini gives a very forced laugh. Starfire exchanges a glance with Bumblebee and they are about to ask a few more questions when Photon walks past. Starfire and Bumblebee's gazes follow him and they turn momentarily red, as does Gemini.)

Bumblebee: You sure he's not available?

Gemini: Impossible. He doesn't trust anyone. He's colder than an ice storm in January.

Bumblebee: When a guy looks like that, who cares?

(Starfire gives an enthusiastic nod of agreement. Gemini says nothing, unable to assent to or deny this. Raven is watching this display, and looking embarrassed to even know the other girls.)

Raven: (thinking) I will never understand them. (shifts her gaze to Photon) What do they see in him, anyway? He's a first-rate creep! Okay, so maybe he _does_ have some impressive power at his disposal, and maybe he _is_ pretty smart, and he _does_…look very nice…and…those really are some amazing eyes…

(The eyes in question turn their dark blue gaze on her at that moment.)

Photon: You want something?

(Raven starts, realizing she is staring, and turns sharply away to hide the momentary red glow that creeps up her cheeks. She keeps her eyes on the path in front of her after that, then gets the feeling she is being watched. When she turns, he is facing forward, but Raven could swear that Photon had been looking right at her a second before.)

Raven: Hey, were you-?

Echo: What!? That's horrible!

(Everyone turns. Robin has just gotten to describing some of Slade's more endearing qualities to the red-haired captain.)

Echo: How could anyone be that twisted? Ye've got me word on this, Robin; this lunatic shows up again, me crew and I will be there to help ye!

Cyborg: Wall up ahead. A big one.

(Sure enough, they come to a pair of giant steel doors that are blocking the passageway.)

Cyborg: I'm picking up some type of man-made structure beyond these doors. Looks like it stretches out under the desert.

Robin: Now we know why they'd strike at the city so readily; they won't get hit if they do.

Bumblebee: Then we'll just have to stomp 'em before they're ready. First we gotta get past this roadblock. What do you think, big guy?

Shotman: These doors are impressively strong; even my cannon would be like a water pistol against this.

Robin: No problem. Raven…

Raven: Thought you'd never ask.

(Raven puts her hood back up, then surrounds the entire party with shadows and they all vanish into the form of a gigantic bird. This phases right through the doors. The bird fades and everyone is now standing on the inside. The East and South teams are looking around in surprise.)

Aqualad: Didn't know we had someone who could do that…

(Mas and Menos are shivering)

Together: Man, that stuff is cold!

Gemini: That was so cool! Raven, you're amazing!

Photon: I confess to being mildly impressed.

Echo: Really?

Photon: Well, it's not something I can do… (thinking) Incredible! I've never seen anything like this! How could a female ever…?

(There is suddenly a sound nearby that is like a mix of clanking and shuffling.)

Robin: We've got company.

Shotman: It is our insect friends from before.

Cyborg: (glances at his scanner) A lot of 'em. In these tunnels, they might have an advantage…

Echo: Fortunately, we won't have to fight 'em. Photon, me lad, it's yer turn!

(Photon gives a small nod, then spreads his hands out in a sweeping gesture.)

Photon: Everyone hold still and don't make a sound.

(The scene shows a huge crowd of the mechanical bugs all marching past the giant entrance doors. They eventually all pass by and are gone. After they leave, the air in front of the door shimmers and the Titans appear.)

Starfire: Why did they not attack us?

Echo: (grinning) Special trick that Photon discovered about three months back. By creatin' a hologram that mirrors whatever is right behind it, he makes everythin' within it completely invisible! He's been usin' that in combat fer quite some time now!

Raven: (thinking) And _I _can't do _that_…

Bumblebee: Good going, man!

Starfire: Your invisibility is a most fascinating thing, friend Photon!

Photon: Whatever… tell someone who values your opinion.

Cyborg: (thinking) Raven has a point… what are they so into him for? Especially Bee! Since when is she the friendly girl type? I figured I knew her better than that! Never mind. If she- I mean if _they_ want to chase after jerks like this guy, it ain't my business.

Robin: Cyborg, which way?

Cyborg: Looks like it's up to the left…

(Everyone heads forward down the passage and they come to an opening to the left. Robin, Bumblebee, and Echo are leading the way. Mas and Menos suddenly come speeding into the room, skidding to a halt in front of Bumblebee. Beast Boy, who had been hanging onto them in mouse form, drops to the floor and enters his human mode, looking dizzy from the high speed. He stumbles around for a second, greener than usual.)

Beast Boy: (dazed) Next time, I'm riding on Cyborg's shoulder… (gags)

Bumblebee: Now who gave you two permission to lead the-

(Photon suddenly leaps in front of Echo.)

Photon: Captain, watch out!

(Before anyone else can even move, Photon, Beast Boy, Mas, and Menos together are all struck with scythes of pink light that seem to have sprung up from the floor.)

Speedy: What was that!?

Medic: Photon noticed it before any of us. That can only mean it was some type of magic.

Robin: How do you know?

Gemini: Photon has a special gift with magic; he can look through it and learn everything about it with a single glance. His eyes are very sensitive to it. In the sorcerer's world, that's a very useful ability.

--But can he see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch? – The Cap'n--

Echo: Ye all right, lad?

Photon: I am right now. But I won't be later. Neither will they.

(He gestures to Beast Boy and the twins.)

Echo: What's happened?

Photon: We were struck with a motion-sensitive hex. Sometime during the next twenty-four hours, those of us afflicted will be forced by coincidence into the worst possible situation we can imagine.

Gemini: These curses will kill you!?

Photon: No. Just make us wish we were dead. The one who set the curse was-

(At that moment, Photon stops talking and is silent for nearly a full minute. When he speaks again, it is in a whisper that is dripping with hatred.)

Photon: It's _her_… She's here… She's here in this fortress… She's _mine_!

(Photon gets up and is about to run ahead, when Echo grabs him.)

Echo: Hold on, mate! Yer in no condition to run off by yerself. Besides, what'd ye always tell me back when ye we're plannin' our piratin' raids? "The key to victory is not mindless aggression…"

Photon: "…but carefully planned strategy." You're right Captain. I was out of control. I apologize.

Aqualad: So who is this "her" you were yelling about?

Robin: Jinx. A member of the Hive. She's bad luck.

Raven: Literally. (to Photon) You know her?

Photon: (through gritted teeth) We've met. (in undertone) "Jinx", is it? How fitting…

Starfire: Beast Boy, you are undamaged?

Beast Boy: I feel okay… I guess.

Mas: Us too.

Menos: We were just surprised is all.

Cyborg: Good. (glances at his arm panel.) The path branches off into three that way.

Shotman: It looks like we're in luck; each of those three paths leads to a power generator. If we can disable those, their satellite cannot launch!

Echo: We take out the power…

Aqualad: We take out their weapon…

Robin: We take them down! Then let's get going! We'll take out the generators, then we'll get Killer Moth and the others.

Bumblebee: Hold up. If this curse or whatever is going to hit each of them, won't we get caught by it too?

Robin: Point taken. We need a plan before we make any moves.

(Robin calls a meeting of the team leaders to decide how best to proceed. Echo sends Photon in his place.)

Robin: Echo, what-?

Echo: What? He's the strategic-minded one, not me!

(The two leaders and the sorcerer converse while Beast Boy speaks with Medic.)

Beast Boy: Can you cure this curse?

Medic: No. I am sorry, but my power has limitations. I can do nothing for magical afflictions. I also cannot help blood loss, or cure death.

Beast Boy: Death I get, but why not blood loss?

Medic: My power allows me to cure disease, heal bones, and close wounds. This is simply destroying the virus or repairing existing matter. To cure loss of blood would be to create matter from nothing, not heal it.

Beast Boy: Huh?

(Beast Boy has a background of question marks.)

Robin: Okay! I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but we have to split up. We'll go in three equal teams and each take care of a generator. Since we have four people who are cursed, and Mas and Menos need each other, each group will take one of them.

Bumblebee: Mas and Menos, you're with me. Star, you too. Big guy, you and your little French pal are comin' too.

Déjà: _Tres bien_! It is fate that we are to be together, _non, mon cherie?_

Mas: Hey pal, we told you before…

Menos: Butt out!

(The three get into their second argument since meeting.)

Robin: Echo, you take Beast Boy, Aqualad, Medic, and Raven. The rest of you, with me! Let's move!

Gemini: Aidan, be careful. There's no telling what else we might find in here.

Echo: No worries, Colleen, I'll be alright. I promise.

(The two step in close and kiss briefly. Evidently, their relationship has gotten closer over the past few months. Gemini still turns red, however.)

Robin: Okay! Titans, go!

Echo: Oh yeah! Robin, c'mere a second…

(Robin steps off to the side with Echo.)

Robin: What is it?

Echo: If ye want to get on Photon's good side, get him talkin' about his family. That'll make things easier fer ye. Right, ye four, let's ship out!

(Meanwhile, in the very center of the stronghold, a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and cat-like eyes is yelling at a group of teenage boys.)

Jinx: Haven't you gotten that thing finished _yet_!?

(A boy in a black uniform answers in militaristic fashion.)

Hive: Ma'am, yes ma'am! The launching device will be complete momentarily, ma'am!

(Another boy in a red jumpsuit that bears a division sign sticks his head up from behind the device they are building.)

Billy: (Southern accent) Just let us get a few more hands on the job…

(Billy multiplies himself into twenty.)

Billy x20: …and we'll be done in no time!

(A bald kid in green pops out from under the machine.)

Gizmo: No matter how many there are, it doesn't change the fact that I'm working with a bunch of crud-munching morons…

Billy: What!? Why you squinty-eyed horn-toad, I oughtta stomp the life outta ya!

Gizmo: Try it, barf-brain!

(They are about to go at it, when a gigantic eyeball appears between them. A boy in a white jumpsuit is standing a few feet away.)

See-More: Cool it. (calls back the eye) While you two are fighting, the Titans are getting closer. (to Jinx) It looks like they're going for the generators.

Jinx: As expected. And after my hexes take effect, it'll be all the easier. But just in case…

(She turns to three huge forms behind her, one formed of rock, the second of purplish ooze and green pustules, the third of crackling electricity.)

Jinx: You three get into position! Make sure you stall them long enough!

(Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload give grunts of assent and head out through a set of doors as Killer Moth enters.)

Killer Moth: My troops have been patrolling for hours with no signs. Are you sure the Titans are in this base?

Jinx: We just saw them on the cameras; of course they're here! Sigh This is why I don't work with bugs…

(A huge boy with bright orange hair and a gorilla-like face steps up to Jinx.)

Mammoth: Can we just launch this thing? I wanna go eat…

Jinx: For the millionth time, we launch the satellite after it's gained full power. Then we'll wipe out all the cities that the Titans protect as a warning to the rest of the world. While the Titans are down here trying to stop us, we'll crush them slowly, and have nothing to stop us from taking over everything!

(Jinx pauses for a moment and glances at a shadowy figure in the corner.)

Jinx: You could help, you know!

(The figure steps into the light. It is a boy of roughly seventeen years with dark hair and a pale complexion. He is garbed in black jeans and a loose red shirt under a black denim vest. He doesn't appear to be anything special. He glances up at Jinx, revealing eyes that are black as coal.)

Damien: What did you have in mind?

Jinx: Go patrol or something!

Damien: Patrol, huh? (grins, revealing very large and pointed canine teeth) Okay. You're the boss. One second…

(Damien reaches to his hip pocket which has a chain dangling from it. He pulls out a pewter flask which is attached to the chain. Engraved on the side of the flask is a skull with bat wings. He unscrews the lid and takes a quick drink. He spills a little, and a dark red droplet runs down his cheek. He wipes it off with his hand and licks his fingers. He then replaces the flask in his pocket and heads toward the door. Before he leaves, he turns and grins at the other men, who all shiver.)

Damien: Maybe one of these "Titans" will be in the mood for a drink, huh? (chuckles darkly) I'll be back…

(The scene shows Damien's face right before he leaves; the irises of his dark eyes have turned as red as the fluid he had drank moments before.)


	4. Here There Be Monsters

Part 4- Here There Be Monsters

(After leaving the other groups, Bumblebee leads those under her command down the central passageway. It is a bit dark, unlike the rest of the base, but Starfire solves this by forming a Star Bolt in her hand and bathing the surroundings in greenish light.)

Mas: Senora, have we told you that you look beautiful in green?

Menos: 'Cause you do!

Déjà: Why don't you two make like the egg and beat it? Eggs should be beaten together with milk, and fried with chives and onions. Season lightly with pepper. Anyway, you two children are far out of your league!

Mas: You're no older than we are!

Déjà: _Non,_ but I have the height advantage!

(Mas and Menos join hands and each kick Déjà Vu all over his body in about one and a half seconds.)

Déjà: _Zoot alores!_

(Déjà begins trying his hardest to strike them back and all three dissolve into a dust cloud. Starfire steps out of it's reach, sweatdropping. Bumblebee has her backed turned to this but is shaking with supreme annoyance. She whirls around, her background transforming into flames and her head expanding about five sizes. She opens her mouth displaying jagged teeth.)

Bumblebee: **_KNOCK IT OFF!!_**

(The cloud settles down, revealing the green-clad Frenchman raising his axe over Mas, who is pinned by one of Déjà's feet. Menos is hanging onto Déjà Vu's back, struggling to stop him from swinging the blade. All are looking at Bumblebee with expressions of fear. She shrinks back to her usual form.)

Bumblebee: What is the matter with you!? We're supposed to be a team! If you guys can't do anything with Starfire around, then don't even look at her!

(Déjà zips over and leans on one arm against the wall in front of Bumblebee.)

Déjà: I'm not picky. I'll look at you then. May I call you "honey", _mon cherie_?

(Bumblebee gets the mother of all cross-marks on the back of her head and the scene shifts to Starfire, Shotman, and the twins. There is a resounding punching sound and the four flinch as the blow lands. The scene shifts back to Déjà, who is flat on his back with a black eye as an incensed Bumblebee walks away.)

Shotman: My little friend, when are you going to learn?

Déjà: I think she likes me…

(Shotman rolls his sightless eyes, then lifts Déjà to his feet with one hand.)

Bumblebee: Hey, you.

Shotman: Me?

Bumblebee: No, the seven-foot kid behind you. Yes, you! You see a lot of things, right? Have you noticed anything suspicious going on amongst your teammates?

Shotman: I _can_ read your thoughts, you know. You are suspicious of our Captain.

(Starfire and Bumblebee exchange a glance and sigh, realizing it is pointless to try and hide things from this man.)

Starfire: Then you understand. Please tell us, friend; is Echo truly to blame? Is he returning to how he was before?

Déjà: _Non, non, non!_ _Mon Capitan_ is absolutely fine! There is nothing wrong! Nobody has ever tried to kill or anything!

(Shotman claps a huge hand over the chef's mouth before he says any more.)

Shotman: I can assure you that neither Captain Echo, nor any other member of our team ever gets excessively violent. What sort of heroes would that make us?

Bumblebee: Well…alright, if you say so…

(Down the right-hand passage, Robin and Photon lead the way. The overhanging lights are very dim, as is the case with the center passage, but Photon's holographic appearance provides more than ample illumination.)

Robin: These tunnels are pretty long… no telling how long it might take to get there.

Cyborg: It's still a good hike from here. How long have they been working on this?

Gemini: I think I know. Our Tower should have taken forever, but since I could make enough clones to do it fast…

Photon: That's right, flaunt that power of yours, as usual.

Gemini: I did nothing of the kind! I was just pointing out that since the enemies have a replicator, he probably helped them!

Speedy: What is your deal, man? Why are you like that? All that illumination heating up your brain or something?

(Photon wheels around and slams Speedy against the wall with one arm, then holds him there with his staff.)

Photon: Listen up, you wise-cracking scumbag, I'll extend you some patience since Captain Echo ordered it, but if you keep pushing me, you'll be in a world of pain! I won't warn you a third time!

Robin: Enough! Photon, stand down!

(Photon releases Speedy and returns to the front of the group. Robin remembers Echo's advice, and decides now might be a good time.)

Robin: So, do your parents know what you're doing? That you're a super hero?

Photon: Let me guess; the Captain told you to mention my family, right?

(Robin sweats a little, not liking the tone of Photon's voice.)

Photon: Well, even if that is the case, I don't really mind. My family is one thing I can take pride in. To answer you, I haven't seen either of my parents in five years. Not since that day…

Robin: Why is your family such a big source of pride?

Photon: Because… we're renowned sorcerers, known throughout thousands of years of history.

Robin: Really? That _is_ kind of impressive… By the way, what's the story with your eyes? Why'd you want them to look that way?

Photon: That blind oaf on my team defined the rest of my physical appearance, and I believe he was not totally honest, but I did this part myself. In reality, this is how my eyes are meant to look. This leads back once again to my family. Everyone from my father's side of the family is born with these eyes. They allow us to see through all types of magic, learning weaknesses at a glance. These eyes were obtained five-thousand eight-hundred and twenty-three years ago by my first ancestor, Garrett of Nol.

Robin: Nol?

Photon: Where my family originates from. It's a world parallel to this one. I was not born there, nor have I ever visited, but I do know of it's existence. Anyway, Garrett obtained these eyes after slaying a dragon; he used his magics with the creature's blood to give his descendents the eyes of dragons, capable of looking through any magic that did not exceed that of a dragon. Used against many of those great lizards as time went on, these eyes were kenned the "Dragon's Bane". They were especially useful to the greatest of all my ancestors.

(Robin is beginning to get interested, but wonders why the name"Nol" seems to ring a bell.)

Robin: What happened?

Photon: My ancestor's village had been attacked by a dragon; a very powerful one, a lord among it's kind. The wards surrounding the village would have prevented it from breaking in, but it's intelligence was vastly underrated. It assumed the form of a young man, and convinced a village girl to open the gate. Once inside, it began destroying everything. After it left, my ancestor hunted it down, and after a long battle, he succeeded in doing something that gave him the title of "The Greatest Sorcerer of All Time"!

Robin: He slayed it?

Photon: No. Any fool with a magic blade can slay a dragon. My ancestor actually used his magic to seal the beast away. Since dragons are highly magical, this is no simple task. Even more amazing, my ancestor was no older than me when he accomplished this! Most interesting was his sealing medium; he trapped the dragon inside of his own spellbook!

(Something clicks in Robin's mind)

Robin: Wait…this sorcerer…your ancestor, I mean…what was his name?

Photon: He was given many names after this feat, but he was most widely known as the Great Wizard Rorek of Nol, Conqueror of the Dread Dragon Malchior!

(Robin is positive of it now, but decides to ask one more question.)

Robin: And this book…what happened to it?

Photon: Who knows? Malchior's prison was deemed too dangerous to keep around, in case anyone ever thought to release him. It was sent to the neighboring world of Azarath for safe-keeping. But that was a millennium ago. Where the book is now, I cannot say, but in order to free the Dread Dragon, one would have to be a magical genius, and a complete idiot. If something is trapped in a book, it's good sense to think that it was put there for a reason.

(Robin thinks it over, and decides not to tell him.)

Robin: That's very interesting…

(Meanwhile, down the left-hand passage…)

Echo: Shiver me timbers, but this passage is long… This may take a bit longer than I thought…

Raven: Is there some reason Photon still hates everybody? Is he not happy with his human form?

Echo: Some old habits never die, lass, regrettable as it may be…

Raven: Speaking of which… You haven't been indulging in some of your own former bad habits, have you?

Echo: Well, okay, I admit it, I been drinkin' the milk straight from the carton again…

Raven: That's gross. But not what I was talking about.

Echo: Oh?

Beast Boy: Yeah. Medic, you guys haven't been doing anything to the bad guys that might make it so they'd need your type of attention, have you?

Medic: What? Are you suggesting that I have been causing unnecessary pain?

Raven: Not you specifically, but…

Echo: Look, that was ages ago! I thought we had some type of trust between your team and ourselves! D'ye take us fer some type of monsters!?

Aqualad: Evidently, some of the people you've turned in do. We've seen the records, Echo. We know that some of the people who've fought your team have ended up very badly hurt. Now we want you to tell us what's going on!

(Echo has his back to Aqualad this whole time, but finally turns and responds while staring the Atlantean straight in the eye.)

Echo: I don't know anythin' about it. Neither meself, or any of me mates would ever do anythin' of the sort! Ye've got these so-called "records" on the wrong pirate, lad.

Raven: Okay. We believe you. Calm down.

Echo: Thank ye. Now let's get movin'. I hear somethin' up ahead. We might be gettin' close.

Beast Boy: Medic, you said earlier that you couldn't cure death. Are you sure? Have you ever tried?

Medic: My friend, I simply cannot exert my power over something without a life-force. It just could not work.

Beast Boy: Oh… Well, that's cool, I guess… It was a stupid idea anyway…

Medic: My friend, is something bothering you?

Beast Boy: No. I'm fine. Everything's great…

(In the central passage, Bumblebee's group has reached another door. This one is nowhere near as big as the entrance doors were, and does not appear as strong either.)

Bumblebee: So, anyone bring a key?

(Starfire thrusts a hand forward, and her fingers crash through the metal door as if it were butter. She tears a hole open and steps through.)

Bumblebee: That'll work.

(The others all step into the room, except for Shotman, who has to crouch and step in sideways in order to fit. Inside the room is a huge metal structure that is giving off sparks of electricity. Some thick cords just below it are seen leading into the floor.)

Shotman: This is our target. Take out this generator, and the satellite will have one less to obtain full power.

Bumblebee: Then let's pop this thing so we can-

Overload: You no touching. You all destroyed right here.

Déjà: _Mon dieu_! Who said that!?

Shotman: We are not alone. One of the three monsters I mentioned earlier is in this room. And… the other two are guarding the other generators! (opens his communicator) Captain! Be on your guard! The generators are being protected! Watch your back!

Echo: Read ye loud an' clear mate! We'll keep our eyes-

(At that moment, there is a loud roar on the Captain's end and he cuts out. Shotman puts away the communicator and focuses on his own party's problems.)

Shotman: Come out! We know you are here! Show yourself!

(A bolt of electricity sparks out of the generator, becoming larger and larger. It touches the ground and forms into the lower half of a semi-humanoid shape. As the rest of the body forms, a black, rectangular chip lined with red slides out and takes it's position in the center of the body.)

Starfire: Overload!

Overload: Boss say you all destroyed! Overload must destroy!

(The electrical being brings up it's hands and fires bolts of electricity. Shotman dodges to the side and unleashes a volley of energy bullets. The creature absorbs the energy into it's form and becomes a bit larger. Shotman keeps firing, then his guns suddenly click as if out of bullets.)

Shotman: No! They've overheated!

Déjà: I can handle it, my friend!

Shotman: Déjà, stop!

(The warning comes too late, and as Déjà Vu claps a hand onto the creature, his body lights up like a Christmas tree. He is thrown into a wall by the shock, his green unitard charred and smoking.)

Déjà: _Sacre bleu!_

Shotman: Even if you hadn't gotten shocked, that wouldn't work. This creature is completely inorganic; you could never copy it.

(Bumblebee and Starfire have tried blasting Overload, but are having no better luck than Shotman. The creature keeps absorbing the energy and increasing it's size. Shotman puts a hand to a button on his shoulder and presses it. The cannon balanced on his shoulders fires and a cannonball streaks towards Overload. However, this is no more effective than the energy bullets as it passes right through the creature and crashes into the opposite wall. Bumblebee shrinks down to her insect size to avoid a few bolts of electricity, then flies higher as she resumes her full size. At this altitude, she hears a sound coming from the dent in the wall made by Shotman's cannonball.)

Bumblebee: (thinking) That sounds like…

(A light bulb pops up over her head, and she calls to the others.)

Bumblebee: Hey! Star! Big man! Hit this spot again! Give it everything you got!

(Shotman reloads his cannon and fires as Starfire cuts loose with her Optic Blast. First the iron ball deepens the dent, then the thermal burst from the Tameranean blasts right through the metal. There is a popping sound from inside the wall, then comes exactly what Bumblebee was hoping for; water comes gushing from the hole, straight from the water supply pipe that Starfire just burst.)

Bumblebee: Alright! Mas, Menos, surround that stream! Direct it to him, and soak him down!

(The twins respond to the command in a flash, running circles around the water to create a wind-tunnel, then bringing it right down on top of their target. Just as the typhoon hits, Overload releases his biggest charge yet as a desperate strike against the water. The water is illuminated, but still crashes down on the creature. As the water begins to drain out of the room, Shotman and Starfire tear off the metal casing of the generator, and Bumblebee fills it with Stinger fire. The many gears and sprockets within all disconnect and the electrical generator collapses in a heap.)

Bumblebee: All right! Way to go, team!

Starfire: Small friends, are you undamaged?

(Mas and Menos are sprawled out on the floor about five feet from one another, twitching a bit as they climb to their feet. Evidently, the charge aimed at the water hit them as well. As they get up, however, a circle of pink light appears around them and expands outward before breaking up and fading.)

Mas: What was that!?

Menos: Another hex?

Shotman: No… that was the original one… it symbolizes that it has been fulfilled.

Mas: But I don't feel any different!

Menos: And we won the fight!

Bumblebee: Well, keep your eyes peeled anyway. For now…

(She bends down and picks up the black chip, all that is left of Overload.)

Bumblebee: Let's stick this guy somewhere where he'll stay outta trouble.

(Meanwhile, down the right-hand passage…)

Gemini: I already told Star; Aidan is just fine! He hasn't even made anyone go deaf! I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like he's going to go on a killing spree at any given moment!

Photon: For once, I agree with her. I have never noticed anyone on our team doing anything too excessive, unless you count Déjà's ridiculous girl-chasing. Furthermore, as Echo is my friend, I'll thank you not to make any unfounded accusations towards him.

Cyborg: All right, all right, calm down, we were just-

(His arm beeps.)

Cyborg: Chamber around the corner. That must be it.

(Everyone rounds the corner and glances at the steel door. Cyborg extends an instrument from his finger, hacks into the key-card slot, and disables the lock. Everyone steps inside, and spots the generator. Speedy readies an arrow to fire at it, when a huge form drops from the ceiling; Plasmus.)

Gemini: Ewww! What is that thing!? I think I preferred the smell of the sewers!

Cyborg: Oh no, not this guy…

Robin: We should have figured they'd have these things protected. No other choice. Titans, take him down!

(Cyborg fires a burst from his Sonic Cannon. Plasmus stretches out of the way, then sprays green slime from the pustules covering his head. Before it can touch anyone, Robin throws some discs from his belt, which collide with the slime, flare brightly, and transform the mess into glittering ice.)

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!!_

(The ice sculpture is surrounded by a bubble of light, then lifted into the air and thrown at Plasmus. The entire upper body of the monster is scraped off and splatters against the wall.)

Gemini: Nice shot! You got him! Gross, but you still got him…

(This is unfortunately only minor discomfort for Plasmus, who promptly sprouts another head. Gemini looks intensely grossed out. Speedy fires five arrows in roughly two seconds, all of which hit their mark and explode. Plasmus is left with several gaping holes in his body which simply fill back in.)

Gemini: I've seen enough! He's going down _now_!

(Gemini multiplies herself by fifteen and they all rush the monster. Plasmus inhales, then belches out a river of purple ooze which completely swallows the group of girls. The real Gemini's head sticks up from the reeking gunk seconds after.)

Gemini: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross! I'm going to be brushing this crud out of my hair for a month!

(She pulls free, great hunks of the stuff clinging to her clothes and hair. She does her best to wipe some of it off while the boys begin dodging balls of slime that Plasmus is hurling at them.)

Photon: Is there a way to stop this thing!?

Robin: Put him to sleep!

Photon: I don't know any sleep spells! Hmm… but those energy bursts seem to work for a second… Why not hit him with mass quantities of them?

Robin: Good thinking! Cyborg, Speedy! Give him everything you've got!

(Speedy fires ten arrows in succession while Robin hurls two volleys of energy discs. Gemini multiplies the projectiles as they go flying in. Cyborg fires his Cannon, and the blast strikes the projectiles, setting off a chain reaction. The slime being explodes with a deafening roar. When the smoke clears, the walls are spackled with the maroon muck, and the five Titans are safe under a dome-shape of white light. Photon dissolves the shield and the Titans look out into the room. The generator got caught in the blast and lies in ruins. Beside the wreckage lies a scrawny, pale man in a black Speedo, who is sound asleep, snoring softly. Robin signals to everyone to be quiet and they exit the room. They are halfway down the hall before anyone says anything.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya! Mission accomplished! Now we just have to meet up with the others!

Speedy: Ugh! What's that smell?

(He glances at Gemini, who is glaring daggers at him.)

Speedy: Oh…

(At that moment, the passage in front of them is cut off by a steel panel that falls from the ceiling. Another drops from behind, trapping them.)

Robin: What-!?

(A radio crackles on from somewhere, and Killer Moth's amused voice sounds inside the steel walls.)

Killer Moth: Well now; the great Robin, trapped like a rat! I think you'll enjoy this, Robin. I hope you do; it was made to be used on you, after all!

(A vent on each of the walls opens, and a purplish gas begins pouring in.)

Killer Moth: Breath deeply, Robin; those walls won't be out of your way until every trace of that gas has been inhaled!

Robin: Why you dirty-!

(Photon glances around.)

Photon: Poison, most likely. If we all breathe it, the mission will be harder for the others. If we don't, we'll be stuck here, and they'll be no better off. Sigh Sometimes, to win, you must sacrifice a pawn…or even a knight. Robin, be sure to tell Echo that I'm sorry, but it had to be done for the good of our mission.

Robin: What are you-?

(Photon waves a hand, and everyone but him is cut off from the gas by a wall of light.)

Robin: Hey! What are you doing!? Don't be a fool!

(Robin pounds on the barrier, to no avail. Photon forms a bubble around the purple mist, then brings the bubble over his head and takes a deep breath. Every wisp of the fog rushes down his throat, and the trap walls retract into the ceiling. Photon dissolves his light wall, then drops to his knees, sputtering and coughing.)

Robin: Photon!

Gemini: Photon, no! Don't give in to it!

(Photon waves them off as he struggles to talk.)

Photon: Re- cough Relax; I don't think it's poison after all. But it's really sweet; I can't stand it!

(At that moment, a ring of pink light surrounds him, then expands out and shatters.)

Photon: Uh-oh… That means my curse has been fulfilled… I have a feeling I'm going to regret doing that…

(In the left-hand passage, Echo's team has reached the door to the generator. Raven performs as before, phasing them through.)

Echo: Alright, let's figure out the best way to-

(His communicator suddenly beeps.)

Shotman: Captain! Be on your guard! The generators are being protected! Watch your back!

Echo: Read ye loud an' clear, mate! We'll keep our eyes-

(At that moment, Echo cuts off as Cinderblock comes charging at them with an angry roar. Echo stows the communicator in his jacket and draws his cutlass.)

Echo: Titans, attack!

(Medic rushes forward and throws five shuriken at once. Cinderblock deflects the projectiles with his stony forearm and shoulder-checks Medic into a wall. The ninja pulls himself out of the depression, and there is a crackling noise as his cracked ribcage repairs itself. Beast Boy becomes a rhinoceros and tackles the stone man right back. As Cinderblock starts to get up, Echo's sword glows blue and he swings it. The blade-shaped sound energy slams into the giant, but only gives him a shallow cut down his chest.)

Echo: This thing's got skin like a barnacle! An' the mug of one to match…

Aqualad: Then let's try wearing him down!

(The Atlantean gestures at the wall behind him, and some pipes burst through. The pipes spray Cinderblock backwards and press him against a wall.)

Medic: It is working! Keep the flow going!

(No sooner has he said this, then the pressure dies down.)

Aqualad: What!? Where could all that water be being used at a time like this!?

-- You all remember the fight with Overload, yes? – The Cap'n --

Raven: Never mind. Let's just wrap this up. Beast Boy!

(Beast Boy, seeing Raven's plan, runs straight at Cinderblock who is charging straight at him. Just as he is about to collide with the rock man, he shifts to mouse form and runs between his legs. Not being the brightest creature, Cinderblock watches the rodent scurry through his legs while he himself keeps barreling forward. He stops the second he collides with the wall.)

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

(The pipes Aqualad had pulled from the wall become shrouded in shadows, then slide over the walls like serpents and wrap around Cinderblock as he starts to turn around. He is bound there by the pipe with his back pressed to the wall. He begins to struggle as Raven releases her hold on the pipe.)

Echo: I think not. Time fer a nap, mate. Have a lullaby.

(Echo begins to whistle, and small waves of sound issue from his mouth and surround Cinderblock's head. The stone behemoth shakes his head, unable to block out the high-pitch whistle. The sound finally becomes too painful for his mind to bear. His eyeballs take the shape of tiny swirls, and he ceases struggling.)

Echo: I think that'll do. Now, let's take this hunk of hardware apart, and return to port.

Raven: I'm on it.

(Raven phases herself into the generator and proceeds to take it apart, piece by piece from the inside out. While the others are waiting, Beast Boy hears something off by the entrance. He steps over to investigate, and hears the sound again, deeper into the dark hallway. He walks in, glancing around, and turning to look behind him every so often. He starts to sweat a little.)

Beast Boy: Okay, so there's some creepy sound coming from over here… in the dark… but that's okay… I'm not scared…

(As he is glancing over his shoulder again, a humanoid shape hangs down from the ceiling in front of him, upside down.)

Beast Boy: After all, there's nothing to be scared of down he- ahhhh!

(He has just turned and come face to face with the shadow. Before he can back away, the shadow opens it's eyes. The only visible parts of the eyes are the irises, which are glowing red in the darkness. Beast Boy takes one look at the red eyes, and his own eyes glaze over. The shadow speaks, and it can be told from the voice that it is Damien.)

Damien: And now… let the nightmares begin…

(Damien chuckles darkly, then vanishes into the ceiling. Back in the generator room, Raven has just phased back out of the generator shell, assuring the others that the inside is totally disassembled.)

Echo: Excellent, lass. Now let's get-

Beast Boy: No!

(The others turn in surprise at the shout, then rush over. They find Beast Boy hunched over in the hallway, clutching his head and screaming.)

Medic: Beast Boy, what is it!?

Raven: What's wrong!?

(At that moment, the same ring of pink light that surrounded Photon and the twins appears around Beast Boy and shatters.)

Raven: The curse… it's taken hold!

Echo: What happened, lad!? Say somethin'!

Beast Boy: (agonized) No! _Nooo!!!_


	5. What The Hex Going On?

Part 5- What The Hex Going On!?

(The chamber where everyone first separated is totally empty as the scene opens. Then, the central passage opens up and Bumblebee steps out, leading her team.)

Bumblebee: That wasn't so tough. Now we just gotta wait for Robin and the others, and we can plan the next move from there!

Starfire: I am having the bad feeling about this… I fear that something has happened to our friends…

Shotman: Do not be upset, little one. I sense the presence of the others- wait.

Bumblebee: What is it? Something wrong, big guy?

Shotman: I am not certain. Beast Boy's mind… He is in no danger, and he is not injured… but his mind…

Starfire: What!? What is wrong with my friend!?

Shotman: He's screaming… over and over…

Starfire: Why? For what purpose does he scream?

(As Shotman is about to answer, Mas and Menos cut into the conversation with their own screams.)

Mas: Senora Bumblebee!

Menos: Something is wrong!

Together: We can't touch!

(This news has an immediate effect. Bumblebee turns, and sure enough, the twins are desperately trying to touch hands, both pressing against an invisible barrier between them.)

Déjà: Oh-ho! Not so tough without your little trick, are you, you little-

Bumblebee: Shut up, this is a real problem, you moron! Big man, what's the word?

Shotman: Hmm…ah. The battle against that monster back there. When they soaked it, they got hit with an electrical charge. You, little one, (points to Mas) have had your magnetic field reversed by the charge, while your brother merely got a bad shock. Since your polarities are now the same, you cannot touch! Bad luck curse, indeed…

(At this moment, the right-hand passage opens.)

Bumblebee: Robin! Thank God you're here! We've got problems!

Gemini: You're telling me!? I'll have to shower for a week straight to get this smell out!

(Photon opens his mouth to comment, when his eyes fall on Bumblebee. In that second, there is the sound of a single loud heartbeat, and an image of himself pulses out from his body.)

Robin: What!? What do you mean, they can't touch!?

(Shotman explains the situation to Robin. As he is doing so, the left passage opens, and Echo steps in by himself.)

Echo: Robin! Lad, somethin' terrible's happened!

Robin: What is it!? Hey… where are the others?

Echo: They're a bit behind me. They're helpin' Beast Boy to get here.

Robin: What's wrong with Beast Boy?

Echo: That's just it! Somethin's wrong in his head, and we can't figure out how to help him!

Bumblebee: Not him too! That's two curses so far… All we need is for- Hm? What do you want?

(Photon has stepped up close to her, staring at her intently. He then speaks in tones that are lacking his usual sarcastic bite.)

Photon: Well… I'm not sure how to ask this, but… when we're done down here… you want to go out some time?

(Bumblebee takes a step back, blushing a bit, and trying to fight back a nervous smile.)

Bumblebee: Uh… well, I don't know, this is kinda sudden, and we don't really know each other, but, if you _want_ to, I suppose…

(Echo is looking at Photon with a look of total incomprehension; his right eye is about as big around as his eye patch. Cyborg is looking intensely annoyed, although even he can't say what about at the moment. Next second, however, Photon has averted his gaze for a moment, and the usual coldness fills his eyes again.)

Photon: What…was I just _doing!?_

Starfire: I believe you requested for Bumblebee to "go out". Where is it she will be departing from?

(Photon glances over at her.)

Photon: Are you usually this clueless and…

(The heartbeat sound comes again, as does the pulsing image. Photon's eyes go back to being gentle.)

Photon: …and exceptionally lovely?

(Starfire's eyes widen, and she blushes even more than Bumblebee. Echo still looks completely baffled, while Robin is looking a tad miffed.)

Robin: Hey, what do think you're-?

Shotman: Hold on, Robin. I'm getting something… Ah-ha! There is a virus in his system! It is called "Spring Fever Lucky Seven"!

Speedy: Sounds like a perfume.

(Robin immediately figures out what has happened.)

Robin: Or _some_ type of gas… now we know what he inhaled back there.

Echo: Alright, lad, let's have it: what does this virus do?

Shotman: The symptoms are visually activated, as you may have noticed. When he sees a girl, he will be filled with an infatuation for her. This will last until he looks away. If he looks back at the same girl, the symptoms return. If he sees a new one, the infatuation focuses on her. This is why it is called "Spring Fever"; it is an aphrodisiac, or "love potion".

Déjà: Ha ha ha! That's just perfect for him!

(Bumblebee smacks the back of his head.)

Bumblebee: Do you just think _everything _is funny!?

Speedy: How is _that_ a curse?

Robin: Remember, it's the worst situation _he _can imagine being trapped in…

Shotman: With each new female he sees, the symptoms will strengthen and will even start to take hold whether he looks upon the girl or not, until…uh-oh.

Echo: What's the problem?

Shotman: The reason it is called "Lucky Seven"; when he sees the seventh girl, whoever it is, he will be locked onto her, and the symptoms will become permanent!

Photon: What!?

(He has succeeded in tearing his eyes off of Starfire, and is not happy at what he is hearing. A few light bulbs overhead explode.)

Shotman: On a happier note, it can only work if it has a base emotion to work with.

(Déjà Vu, Echo, Mas, and Menos all look extremely confused.)

Shotman: It means he has to feel something for the person on his own, even just a small affection, such as friendship. That tiny spark will then be amplified by the virus, and any inhibitions he might have will be removed.

Gemini: (thinking) What? But that can only mean… he doesn't hate us as much as we thought?

Robin: I can see how this could become a problem... Shotman, what's the quickest way to get rid of this disease?

Echo: (grinning) Well, I don't know, lad; it _is_ kind of amusing…

(There is another heartbeat sound.)

Photon: Gemini, I never noticed how your hair seems to shine like that when the light hits it…

Echo: (suddenly totally serious) Alright, enough. Shotman, what's to be done?

(As he says this, he pulls Photon away from a flustered Gemini and makes him face one of the doors, away from everyone else.)

Photon: I was right after all… It _was_ poison; the very worst kind!

Shotman: Unfortunately, it looks as though this type of virus is immune to Medic's powers…

Photon: (still facing the door) So just what am I supposed to do!?

Shotman: Hmm… There we are. The one who created the virus was Killer Moth. It is being kept alive in your system by an electrical current that is being sent to it wirelessly. This is made possible by a computer program that he is running in the enemy's central control room. If you can shut down that program, you will be cured!

Robin: Where is the central control room?

Shotman: That I cannot see; it is being shielded from my Inner Eye…

(In the central control room, Gizmo is observing a computer screen and scowling. It lights up and shows a human form on the screen with the lungs highlighted)

Gizmo: Your snot-brained virus has started up! (muttering) Stupid bug-man, coming up with worthless ideas…

Killer Moth: Who asked you, shorty? With this virus in Robin's system, he will soon be no threat to us at all.

Jinx: And how do you figure that?

Killer Moth: Think about it! Nothing distracts teenagers more than their hormones! With Robin obsessed with those girls on his team, he won't have time to think of a way to beat us! And when he's just about to the point of no return, I'll bust Kitten out of jail and have him look at her! She'll be so pleased…

Gizmo: Bit of a problem there, gunk-brain! This ain't Robin.

Killer Moth: What!?

Gizmo: Check the vitals, genius; wrong blood type, wrong DNA. You got someone else.

(That someone else is still keeping his gaze averted while the others decide what to do with him.)

Shotman: Unfortunately, if the virus enters it's permanent phase, it will be able to live in his system indefinitely without the electrical current.

Echo: How many girls has he looked at?

Robin: Three.

(There is the sound of a door sliding open out of the scene, followed by the tell-tale heartbeat sound.)

Echo: Then we just have to keep him from lookin' at any girls fer a while, an' keep the numbers out of the dangerous waters. That shouldn't be too hard.

Raven: What are _you_ staring at?

(Robin, Shotman and Echo all flinch as if struck, and turn around. Sure enough, Raven has just walked through the door Photon was facing, and he looked before realizing what had happened. He now shakes his head as if waking from a trance in response to her question.)

Photon: Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just… you have really beautiful eyes.

(Raven takes about three steps back with an expression that is torn between fright and confusion, and she flushes such a bright red, the outline of her face can be seen even with the hood on. It is hard to tell whether the unexpected apology or the comment on her eyes has had more impact.)

Raven: Wh-what!?

(Gemini sighs, then walks over to Shotman, motioning for him to lean down. He does, and she reaches up as if to pull off his headband. The white band multiplies and she pulls one away while another remains on the Russian's head. She takes the white band and places it on Photon's head from behind, cutting off his line of sight. He immediately backs away from Raven, by this point too appalled to even speak. Robin explains the situation to Raven, who is still slightly red.)

Raven: Uh… (suddenly becomes serious) Never mind! Robin, whatever's wrong with Beast Boy is serious! Medic can't fix it, and none of my spells can break it!

Robin: What exactly is the problem?

(His question is answered as Beast Boy is brought into the room by this point, being held by Aqualad and Medic. He is completely hysterical, with rivers of tears streaming from his eyes.)

Robin: Beast Boy, what is it!? What happened!?

Beast Boy: Terra! No! _Terra!!_

Echo: He's been goin' on like that ever since we took out that generator; we can't figure what's goin on!

Shotman: Let me see…

Photon: Wait. If Medic couldn't fix the problem, it could have a magical origin; let me look.

(All of the girls clear out of his vision range, and he lifts the headband just long enough for one look with his dragon-like eyes, then replaces it.)

Photon: It's magic all right; hypnotism. Vampiric style; that's not very common in this age. Not common, but it is powerful.

Cyborg: So what is this hypnotism doing to him?

Photon: Evidently, it's forcing him to see a certain point in his memory over and over; the death of someone he cared about…quite a lot, by the way he's acting…

Beast Boy: Terra!!

(The Titans give looks of deep sympathy to their friend, then turn back to Photon.)

Robin: What can we do? Can anything you know break this?

Photon: That's the bad news… Whoever did this was smart… he's set the hypnotism so it can only be broken if he sees that person he cared for alive and well. Even worse, if he isn't cured, after a couple hours of this, his mind will shatter.

Cyborg: How 'bout we just pop the little creep who did it to him?

Photon: Well that _could _work, in theory, but I got a glimpse of the caster through his spell; he's a dhampir. A strong one.

Robin: That being…?

Photon: A monster in human form. It has all the powers of a vampire, and immunity to sunlight. By what I'm sensing, this guy has a passion for killing. My advice to you is to

avoid fighting him if you can.

Echo: (thinking) A creature that even Photon fears… Not somethin' I'd want to meet…

Robin: We don't have a choice! If it means deciding between facing a monster and giving up on our friend, I don't even need to think about it!

Cyborg: Right on! Don't worry, BB, we'll take this thing down and get you back!

(Just then, a video screen pops up on the wall. Killer Moth is sneering down at them.)

Killer Moth: Congratulations on destroying our generators, Titans. However, we already had our satellite fully powered by the time you managed it! Our satellite will be ready to launch in just a few hours! Once it's in orbit, well… your cities will be much less crowded.

(The screen blinks off.)

Raven: Great. Now what do we do?

Echo: Shotman, can ye spot the enemy satellite?

Shotman: Hm? Grr…Curse them! They've moved it out of my range! I can't see it from here!

Bumblebee: So what, are we supposed to guess which way to go?

Cyborg: Well, we won't solve anything by standin' around here! Let's go!

Photon: Don't be a fool! You don't win by barreling in blindly! A show of brute force gets you nowhere without a plan, idiot!

(Cyborg steps right over to the blindfolded sorcerer, and presses his face so close, their noses are touching.)

Cyborg: Listen, pal, I've had just about enough out of you! Your attitude has been gettin' on my nerves all day! That and…and…

Déjà: Toying with the ladies affections!

Cyborg: Right! Wait, what?

Photon: "Toying with their affections"? As I recall, that's not entirely my fault. Furthermore, what's it to you, tin man? You afraid this viral condition of mine will lose you your girlfriend?

Cyborg: Say what!? She's not my girlfriend! Never in a million years!

Bumblebee: What he said! Not a chance! Not for someone like him!

Cyborg: Hey!

Echo: Now take it easy, lads! We won't get nowhere by standin' around an' killin each other!

Speedy: (mutters) You'd know a lot about that…

Echo: What!?

Starfire: Friends, please, we must not fight!

(Nobody listens as most of them have now taken sides and are now yelling at each other so loudly that nobody can hear a thing. Starfire turns to Robin with a desperate look.)

Starfire: Robin, what can we do? We cannot win if we fight among our ourselves!

Robin: All right, everyone knock it-!

(At that moment, either Mas or Menos, impossible to tell which since he is seen from behind, comes flying over after being thrown, and hits Starfire in the back. Starfire stumbles forward and collides lip-to-lip with Robin. The others immediately stop fighting and stare. Photon didn't see what happened, but heard everyone go silent. Starfire pulls back, blushing. While this isn't the first time this has happened, the only other time was in a very different context, and she understands a few more Earth customs by this point. Gemini smiles and shakes Starfire's hand.)

Gemini: Congratulations, Star! I knew you could do it!

Cyborg: Man, if you wanted privacy, you just had to ask.

(Robin is looking as if he'd love nothing better than to disappear right that moment. However, he collects himself and goes back into his "leader" mindset.)

Robin: We don't have time for this! We need to stop Killer Moth and the Hive, cure Photon's virus, and break Beast Boy's curse!

Mas: Hey!

Menos: What about us!?

Robin: Yours too.

Echo: Then… ye have a plan, mate?

Robin: As a matter of fact… I do.

Bumblebee: Kiss him again, Star; it seems to help!

Robin: I said enough. Now here's what we'll do: Raven, you take Photon, Speedy, and Aqualad and try to find that central computer to take out that virus.

Raven: Why do _I_ have to take him!?

Robin: He's locked onto you at the moment; it'll be best if we keep him away from the other girls for now.

Raven: Why send me with him at all, then?

Robin: (whispering) Because he swore not to say anything against you; you'll all be better off without his attitude.

Raven: Fine…

Robin: Cyborg, you take Déjà, Gemini, Medic, Mas and Menos, and Beast Boy.

Cyborg: Where!?

Robin: Take him to see Terra. Maybe just the sight of her will be enough.

Photon: Don't count on it-

Robin: Save it!

Cyborg: All right.

Robin: The rest of you… We're going after that satellite.

Photon: Actually, I have a cure for my virus right now. Gemini, where are you?

Gemini: Over here. What's up?

(Photon draws his staff and appears behind her in a flash, raising the weapon.)

Photon: If I get rid of you all, I don't have to worry- oof!

(Photon is struck from the side by a blast of sound waves and knocked to the ground. Echo strides over and pulls him up by the front of his uniform.)

Echo: (coldly) I'll let ye off easy this time 'cause yer me best mate, lad. But if ye ever threaten Colleen like that again, I will not hold back.

Photon: Captain…

Robin: Enough! Titans, move out!

--Yay for situational humor and puns in chapter titles! Now give me some reviews, you ungrateful bilgerats! How long must I wait before I drill astronauts through your families!? Reveiw, or my crew will find you all! - The Cap'n --


	6. Revival and Betrayal

Part 6- Revival and Betrayal

(Cyborg leads his group down another direction, glancing at the navigational device in his arm every so often.)

Mas: Where are we going?

Menos: It's dark down here…

Déjà: What's wrong, scared of the dark?

Together: (knees knocking) Not a chance!

Cyborg: Relax.

(An instrument folds out from his shoulder and a light blinks on.)

Mas: Thanks, Cyborg!

Menos: You've got a gadget for everything!

Déjà: You're like some kind of super-robot!

Cyborg: Uh…thanks… (thinking) That's right. I'm just a machine, aren't I? That must be what Bee was talking about… "Not someone like him" huh? Maybe she'd rather have Photon; he's so full of himself, he's practically two men in one! So her type is the stuck-up people who are too selfish to care about anyone but themselves… Never would have pegged her for that… Why am I obsessing over this anyway? It's not like I care…

Beast Boy: _Terra!!_

(Cyborg is shaken out of his tangled thoughts by the sudden shout. He shoots a pained look at Beast Boy, wishing his friend weren't in such mental agony.)

Medic: I am sorry I could not help, Cyborg. I wish my power could extend that far. The same to Photon…

(Medic snickers a bit here. Shotman told him of Photon's condition, and told him that he would not be able to cure it. They had this conversation in private and seemed to be laughing about something…)

Cyborg: Don't worry about it. We'll go and show him Terra, and if that doesn't work (cracks his knuckles) we'll find this "dhampir" whatever-he-is and beat the cure out of him!

(The dhampir in question has just returned to the main control center.)

Damien: That was mildly entertaining…

(He grins at the others, who shudder and shrink back. Damien returns to his shadowed corner and opens his flask again, taking a long drink.)

See-More: Why in the world did we hire this guy?

Billy: He's creepier'n a rattlesnake in yer boots!

Jinx: Because he's powerful, and he agreed to join. What more reason do we need?

Gizmo: We don't know anything about that creepazoid! Like that flask of his; what's he drinking all the time!?

Mammoth: You want to know, _you_ ask him!

Gizmo: Uh… it's not _that_ important…

Hive: You yellow-bellied cadet! I'll settle this!

(Private Hive walks over to Damien, who looks up with half-interested expression.)

Damien: What's up? Need me to patrol again?

Hive: Sir, no sir! I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me what exactly is it you are drinking from that flask of yours, sir!?

Damien: Is that all? Well, if you really want to know…

(The others who are hanging back lean in to listen.)

Damien: It's the very sweetest type of juice.

(The others all fall over with looks of shock.)

Hive: Juice, sir?

Damien: Yep. In my very favorite flavor; type A-positive!

(The others all turn white, and back away, shivering. Apparently not noticing, Damien takes another sip, then offers the flask to Private Hive.)

Damien: (eyes gleaming red) Care for a taste?

Hive: Uh… n-no thank y-y-you, sir! That's quite a-alright, s-s-sir!

(Hive hurries away with the others.)

Jinx: Okay, so maybe he _is_ creepy…

Billy: He drinks blood! Creepy don't half cover it!

Jinx: True, but he's still strong… Don't forget, he took on all six of us at once, and didn't get a scratch…He's proving to be an excellent addition to the team…

Gizmo: We're not his team, we're his _diet_! How can you be okay with that!?

(Damien can actually hear everything they have been saying with his superhuman senses; he simply doesn't care. Their whispering comes to an abrupt end when a television screen suddenly blinks on. It shows the group Raven is leading walking down a passage.)

Gizmo: Those snot-brained Titans are heading right for us!

Mammoth: Just four of them… What do you think?

Jinx: Just the five of us should be enough. Billy, you stay here and um… watch him.

Billy: I don't like it… but, yer the boss, Boss.

Jinx: Okay! Hive Five, let's move out!

(The scene focuses on the TV screen, then shifts to Raven and her team.)

Aqualad: Think Beast Boy will be okay? He looked pretty bad…

Raven: Don't worry; he'll be fine. (thinking) I hope…

(Speedy glances over at Photon. His hologram has been dissolved, and his skin is giving off a dark blue light.)

Speedy: You're being pretty quiet for once. What's up?

Photon: Echo… he struck me. He's never struck at me before.

Aqualad: What did you expect? You tried to attack his girlfriend!

Photon: But…we promised…

(Photon is now pointing his blindfolded eyes at his right palm, completely absorbed in his own thoughts.)

Aqualad: So he hit you one time; what's the big deal?

Photon: He's my friend…

Speedy: You say that like he was your _only_ friend.

(Photon is silent.)

Speedy: Oh.

Raven: What do you expect? You don't let anyone get close to you because you're always such a jerk!

Photon: So what? I don't need any other friends! I'm better off without 'em!

Aqualad: Are you serious? Don't you ever get lonely?

(Photon does not answer right away, but his skin darkens to purple.)

Photon: ………Of course not. Never happens.

(His skin now brightens to full white.)

Raven: You don't sound too sure of yourself…

Photon: You clearly enjoy contradicting me. It's lucky for you that you're cute, or I would- (pause) Why did I say that!?

Speedy: The virus. Shotman said it would start to take effect even if you weren't looking at anybody.

Raven: Yeah… the virus…

(Judging from the look on her face, she had evidently been very shocked for a second, thinking Photon was serious. Photon himself is shivering with revulsion.)

Photon: Well, with that being the case, let's hurry; the sooner I'm rid of this virus, the better.

(At this point, Shotman is leading Robin, Starfire, Echo, and Bumblebee down the widest passage yet.)

Shotman: The satellite is still out of my vision range, Robin. That means it is either very far away, or cloaked to be immune to my Inner Eye. What makes you so certain that this is the right path?

Robin: Remember how big that satellite looked? What other passage could they fit it down?

Echo: Good thinkin', lad! Ye must be very proud of him, Star! Hey, how long have ye two been-

Robin: Let's just stay focused on the task at hand, alright?

(Bumblebee decides to distract Echo, as she can see that this is not an issue Robin or Starfire want pressed at the time.)

Bumblebee: What about that friend of yours? He looked pretty upset when you hit him.

Echo: Oh, he'll be alright. We're still best mates, he knows that. But I can't allow anybody to threaten Colleen like that. She's… a bit more than a friend… Kind of like ye an' Cyborg.

Bumblebee: What!? Whoa, hold up! Get this straight, pirate boy; there is nothing between Sparky and me! Not one thing!

Echo: Really? The way ye two act, I coulda sworn… Ah well, ye say so…

Bumblebee: What do you mean, "the way we act"?

Echo: Well, the way ye like playin' at getting' on each others nerves. The way ye seem to know each other's mannerisms perfectly. It reminds me of how I'll make Colleen go red every now an' then. One, it's easy when ye know what does it. Two, it's entertainin' to no end! (chuckles) Sigh An' three, she's really cute when she does it…

(Bumblebee is not sure how to respond to this. Echo doesn't know it, but he has actually made a point that is forcing some real thought. Similar thoughts are being had by a six-foot tall half-robot, until Gemini snaps him out of it.)

Gemini: Cyborg! For the third time, which way!?

Cyborg: Oh! Sorry about that… Turn right up ahead.

(His party has taken a detour by burning through one of the outer walls of the base and back into the catacombs of the city sewers. They turn, and come to a rocky cavern that is filled with scrap metal, sprockets and gears of assorted sizes, and piping that is strewn everywhere; the former haunt of Slade.)

Cyborg: A little further now… There. That's her.

(He stops, and the group looks upon the statue of a young teenage girl with long hair and a look of pain in her hollow, stone eyes. A small plaque at the statue's feet reads, "Terra. A true friend. A Teen Titan.")

Gemini: So this is Terra…

Déjà: She's cute, _non_? Ow!

(Gemini has just kicked him in the back of his leg.)

Gemini: Do you _ever_ think before you open that mouth of yours!?

Cyborg: Quit it. Alright, BB, have a look!

(Cyborg spins Beast Boy to face the statue. His gaze rests on it for a moment, and he calms down. Then, just as the others are feeling a sense of hope…)

Beast Boy: Terra, look out! **_Terra!!!_**

(He sinks to the ground, once again screaming hysterically. Cyborg punches a rock protruding from the wall in frustration.)

Cyborg: Okay, Plan B; we find the joker who did this to him, and we pound him 'til there's nothin' left!!

(Everyone turns, and is about to leave when Gemini stops them.)

Gemini: Um… hold on.

Mas: What is it?

Menos: You've got an idea?

Gemini: Kind of. It's either a brilliant idea, or a really stupid one, but I think we should try it.

Medic: What do you have in mind?

Gemini: Well… alright. Just do exactly what I say, and don't ask questions; we're short on time as it is. Medic, focus your powers on that statue!

Medic: But, I cannot-!

Gemini: No questions! Just do it!

(Medic starts up a golden energy glow in his hands and focuses the energy on the statue with no effect.)

Gemini: Good, keep it going! Déjà, take his powers and join him!

Déjà: I don't think…

Gemini: You rarely do!

Déjà: Now you've insulted me; I won't help.

(Gemini sighs in frustration, then grins seductively and leans into his ear.)

Gemini: (whispers in sultry tones) Do it, and I'll give you a kiss…

(Déjà runs over, taps a finger to Medic's temple, and shape-shifts. Two nearsighted teens are now beaming healing power into the statue. There is still no effect.)

Gemini: Now my part…

(Gemini shuts her eyes, and her brow furrows in concentration. The golden glow coming from each of the boys becomes steadily brighter. There still doesn't seem to be any effect. Gemini concentrates harder, intensifying the glow. Cyborg notices her knees beginning to waver.)

Cyborg: Gemini, you're using too much energy! Better call it quits!

Gemini: (struggling) No… Just a…little more! Almost…there…!

(Beast Boy suddenly jumps up and bolts from the room.)

Beast Boy: Terra!

Cyborg: Yo! Come on, we'd better go catch him!

(Mas and Menos nod, then try to join hands. They are repelled from each other as before, and twin streams of tears fall from their eyes.)

Together: It's not fair…

(Cyborg and the twins run off after Beast Boy. Gemini is beginning to look like she is in pain, but she concentrates even harder. The golden energy becomes so bright, it is nearly white. Gemini glances up, and is not sure if she is imagining it or not, but the statue's hair looks as if it is starting to loosen and soften. Filled with fresh determination, she pumps even more of her power into the boys and the glow becomes so bright that it is blinding. However, Gemini has now stepped over her limits, and the room begins to spin. She passes out before even noticing she is on the ground.)

(Meanwhile, Cyborg has managed to catch Beast Boy and is dragging him back towards the room with the aid of Mas and Menos. As they head towards it, they notice the sudden flash and break into a run. They enter the room, then stop and gape; Terra is now fully animated flesh and blood and is casting quizzical glances at the three unconscious teens at her feet.)

Cyborg: T-Terra…?

(The blonde girl glances up, also with a look of disbelief.)

Terra: Cyborg!? What… What are you doing down here!?

Cyborg: You're alive… I don't believe it, you're alive!

Terra: Looks that way… Hm? Beast Boy?

(Terra hurries over and crouches over the green changeling, who is still deep under the affects of his hallucinations.)

Beast Boy: No…No… Not Terra…

Terra: What's he talking about? Beast Boy, I'm right here!

Beast Boy: No- Ter…Terra? Terra, you're… okay…?

(Beast Boy has raised his head, and after looking into Terra's blue eyes, the glazed look has started to fade from his. He suddenly jumps to his feet, full of energy.)

Beast Boy: Terra!!

(Beast Boy grabs her in a tight hug, and then, caught in the moment of his own joy, he kisses her. Terra looks a bit shocked, but does not resist. The kiss lasts for about forty-three seconds, then Beast Boy finally seems to figure out that there are people watching, and pulls back, blushing. Terra has a slight red tinge to her cheeks as well.)

Beast Boy: Uh, I mean… what's up?

Terra: Nice to see you too…

-- Remember how Beast Boy did on the "cherry-stem test"? Heh heh… - The Cap'n --

(Medic awakens, his healing finally working on his own body; the fact that the exertion knocked out him of all people is a mark of how much energy was required for this resurrection.)

Medic: (groans) There _is_ a first time for everything…

(Medic sets about healing up his two fallen friends.)

Gemini: Wow… that was interesting…let's never do it again.

Medic: Agreed. I do not enjoy passing out from exhaustion and pain; I am not used to it.

Déjà: But look! We are successful! She lives!

(Déjà zips over to the newly awakened Terra.)

Déjà: Come! A kiss for your rescuer, _mon cherie_!

(Déjà Vu puckers and makes a few kissing noises, then finds himself eye-to-snout with a green Tyrannosaurus. The great lizard exhales steam from it's nostrils into the face of the petrified Frenchman.)

Gemini: Go ahead. Kiss all you want.

Déjà: _N-Non, non,_ that is fine. But wait! _You _still owe me one kiss yourself, _mademoiselle_! You did not think I would forget?

Gemini: Um… no of course not…

(Gemini steps over with a look of total revulsion. Déjà puckers up again, but Gemini turns his head to the side, and kisses him on the cheek.)

Déjà: Hey-!

Gemini: That's all! If you want anything more, you can take it up with Aidan and see how he feels!

(Déjà thinks that over and falls silent; even he isn't dumb enough to pull that with Echo.)

Terra: Um… who are you people?

Gemini: Oh! Sorry… My name's Colleen. You can just call me Gemini.

Medic: I am called Medic.

Déjà: You can call me whatever you want, you lovely-!

(Déjà notices the looks he is getting from several people and he begins to sweat.)

Déjà: Um… I'm Déjà Vu…

Gemini: We're members of the Teen Titans South division.

Terra: There's a southern team now? How long have I been-?

Cyborg: Forget it. You're here now, and a good thing; we can sure use the help. Come on! We gotta go meet Robin and the others!

Terra: Okay, count me in- Ah!

Beast Boy: Terra!

Medic: What is wrong? Are you in pain?

Terra: No, it's just… it's just a bit hard to move in this…

(She indicates the silver uniform she is wearing with a look of deep loathing.)

Gemini: You want to change? I could replicate my outfit for you…

Terra: I… I can't. This suit is bonded to my skin…

Gemini: What!?

(Terra describes her previous teaming with Slade, and the consequences that followed.)

Gemini: Sick… This guy is _sick_…

Medic: Do not be concerned. I have a way to help you, Terra, but for now it must wait. Our companions await our return!

Terra: Alright. So… what exactly are we up against here?

Cyborg: Let's move, and I'll fill you in on the details.

(Back inside the enemy stronghold, Photon is once again arguing with Speedy. He had mentioned something about Speedy's seeming obsession with reflective surfaces. Speedy had responded by questioning why Photon had given himself the hologram he had if he was so against what it brought upon him.)

Photon: If you'd listened earlier, you would know that I didn't choose that appearance! Shotman defined my looks for me!

Raven: Well, if you don't like girls chasing you, why don't you just shift to a less… conspicuous form?

(Photon is silent, trying to figure out how to answer this one.)

Photon: I… haven't had the time to define a new hologram…

Speedy: Yeah, right. I think it's more like, on some level, you _enjoy_ having all those girls crazy for you! It takes your mind off how little companionship you really have!

(Photon flinches as if he'd been stabbed.)

Photon: That's… that's not true! I can't stand women! They ruined my whole life!

Speedy: So you say…

Photon: I'm warning you…

Speedy: Thanks for the warning.

(Speedy sticks out his bow across Photon's ankles. Being blindfolded, Photon never sees it coming, and trips, landing flat on his face. His gets back up, seething with fury.)

Photon: Okay, now you've had it!

(Becoming extremely irritated with all the yelling and arguing, Raven does all she can think of to stop it; she reaches out and tears the blindfold from Photon's head. His gaze falls on her, and the effect is immediate. The light from his skin turns a cheerful shade of green, then he enters his holographic form and gives his eyes the gentle expression.)

Photon: Ah… Raven, I… I'm sorry if I've… upset you…

Raven: Forget about it. Let's keep moving.

Photon: If that is what you desire.

Raven: (thinking) Well, this might be a little embarrassing, but at least he'll quit fighting for now…

Photon: You know, you shouldn't hide behind that hood. You have too pretty of a face to be covering it like that.

(Raven blushes a tiny bit, but stays composed.)

Raven: You don't mean that. You just think so because that's what the virus is telling your brain.

Photon: No… That's not how it is… Even before… before I always _did_ think that…

Raven: (thinking) What? Is he going to say what I think he's…?

Photon: I always thought that…that…

(He suddenly gets a pained expression and his eyes clench shut, seemingly against their will. His hologram dissolves and his skin gives off yellow light.)

Photon: Shut up! Shut up! Stop putting words in my mouth! I can't take it anymore!

(He sprints ahead and rounds a corner, his eyes still tightly shut.)

Raven: So he was resisting the virus… I guess that's a relief…

(She says this, but looks the slightest bit disappointed.)

Aqualad: Should we go catch up with him?

Raven: No. He's stopped. I can sense it. He's not too far ahead. We'll stop here for a second and rest our feet.

Speedy: Sounds good.

(Up ahead, Photon is panting and cursing the virus in his veins for what it was about to make him say.)

Photon: But at least I was able to throw it off… that's something at least.

(He hears a shuffling ahead of him and glances up. Rounding the corner is the Hive Five, and leading them is Jinx.)

Gizmo: Hey, there's one! Let's get him!

(The Hive Five start to rush forward. Photon suddenly vanishes and appears right in front of Jinx, in his hologram.)

Photon: Has anyone ever told you just how lovely you are? Just out of curiosity, I mean?

Jinx: Wha-?

(She orders the others to halt, then responds.)

Jinx: You… _do_ know who we are, right?

Photon: Just let me get to know _you_, and I'll be satisfied for eternity.

Jinx: R-Really!?

(Gizmo catches on.)

Gizmo: I get it! This poor sap is the one that got himself infected with that cludge-headed Moth's virus!

Jinx: See-More?

(See-More adjusts his Omni-Eye too a new setting, giving it a blue appearance.)

See-More: Yep, it's in there. He's infected all right.

Jinx: Really? (grins) Hm… Hey, what's your name?

Photon: You do not remember me? Well, I guess it _has_ been quite some time, hasn't it now…Iris?

-- Anyone have any clues to what Jinx's real name actually is? I just picked a random one. - The Cap'n --

(Jinx gasps and takes a step back.)

Jinx: How do you know-?

Photon: You really have forgotten me haven't you? Think back. Years ago. Dark cave in a mountainside, blocked off by a boulder. You rolled the rock aside and interrupted my meditation. Coming back to you yet?

Jinx: No way… That was you? Those eyes… I remember… You're-!

Photon: No! Don't speak it! I don't go by that name anymore. Just call me Photon.

Gizmo: "Photon"? What kind of scrum-buffing name is that!?

(Photon ignores the bald gnome and keeps his gaze on Jinx.)

Photon: It appears that when the light flowed into the cave and caused my… transformation… some of my magic also flowed out. That would explain how you, who were born without any magical blood, possess the ability to cast bad luck magic…

Jinx: Full of insight as ever, I see. And you look a lot different since then…

(She is now looking him up and down with the same silly expression most girls give him. Meanwhile, Speedy has gone on ahead to search for Photon, and is just about to round the corner, when he hears the voices. He flattens against the wall and listens.)

Jinx: Well…Photon…how would you like to do little me a favor?

Photon: Such as?

Jinx: How about you join up with us and take out those Teen Titan nuisances?

(Photon puts a hand to his head and shuts his eyes.)

Photon: …I…I can't…I won't…

(As his eyes re-open, Jinx gives him a wide-eyed look full of tiny sparkles)

Jinx: Please?

Photon: Well… for you… I guess so.

See-More: You'd betray your friends that easily?

Photon: When did I count any of the Titans as my friends?

Jinx: Yay! (thinking) Way to go on the virus, Moth! You might have a use after all…

Gizmo: Hold it! I don't buy this!

Mammoth: He's right. Remember "Stone"? How do we know this guy's on the level?

Photon: You don't trust me, huh? Well now…

(Photon pulls out his Titans communicator and tosses it upward. As it comes down, he points his finger like a gun, and blasts a red beam of light right through the device. It clatters to the ground, sparks crackling from the new hole in the center.)

Hive: I salute you, sir!

(He does so.)

See-More: Welcome to the team man!

(Behind the wall, Speedy looks horrified.)

Speedy: (thinking) Oh no! This is bad… I gotta tell the others…

Gizmo: I still don't trust him! When have we ever been better off after trusting some new guy?

Photon: You're pretty tough to please, midget.

Gizmo: Hey!

Photon: But, if you still require proof of my loyalty, why don't I just…

(His eyes glance behind him at the corner where Speedy is hiding.)

Photon: …take care of the little mouse who is listening in back there?

(Speedy gasps, and then, before he can move, Photon has appeared right in front of him. He reaches for an arrow, but Photon swings his staff and knocks the bow away. He points both index fingers and begins firing one laser blast after another. Speedy gasps with pain as holes begin appearing all over his uniform, and red burns form on his skin. Photon then stops firing and presses the end of his staff to Speedy's chest.)

Photon: Nothing personal. _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!!_

(A huge burst of white light fires from the staff and blasts Speedy clear through the wall.)

Photon: Satisfied?

Gizmo: I _guess_ he'll do…

Jinx: Great! Now come on! Let's come up with something to take care of the rest of those pests. Are you still good with strategies?

Photon: I think I can help you out…

-- Reviews! NOW!! Don't hesitate! Click the review button! Stop making me want to kill all of you! I'll even take flames, just give me something! - The Cap'n --


	7. Trust

Part 7- Trust

(Meanwhile…)

Bumblebee: Okay, I see where you're comin' from, but what if you're just not ready?

Echo: Nothin' wrong with that, lass. Just hang in there until yer comfortable. I'm not sayin' I know best, after all…

Shotman: Captain! I sense a presence behind us!

Robin: More of those bugs, judging by the sound of it…

(Sure enough, the mechanical monsters come scurrying down the corridor after the five Titans, in much larger force than they had previously been.)

Bumblebee: This isn't good…

Robin: We can't stop now! If we all work together, we can do this! Titans, go!

(Robin jumps up high and launches a Grappling Bird into the ceiling. He swings down, delivering a hard kick to one of the bug's faces. Once on the ground, he fills his hands with Throwing Birds and let's fly. Whole groups of the insects are cut across the wings and fall to the ground. Bumblebee fires her Stingers again and again, catching several in the weak points and dropping them to the floor. Starfire hovers overhead, throwing Star Bolts at every bug she sees. Shotman provides artillery support with his pistols. One bug raises it's curved metal claw, and deflects an energy bullet, which ricochets right into Starfire.)

Shotman: Sorry! Really, I'm sorry!

(Starfire falls and is set upon by the bugs. Robin jumps between them and begins holding off the bugs with his staff. One in front of him swings hard, and breaks the staff in two. While Robin takes a second to study his bisected weapon, another claw cuts him across the back.)

Bumblebee: Okay, let's see how you like this!

(She shrinks down to a tiny size and flits around in front of some of the bugs.)

Bumblebee: Come and get me…if you can!

(The bugs swing at her, but thanks to her decreased stature, she can evade with ease. She leads the bugs all over, and goads them into swinging at her, which results in them slicing each other right in the wing joints. Her plan doesn't last, however, as one simply holds up a claw while she is looking behind, and she flies right into it like a June bug. She falls to the ground, and resumes full size, rubbing her head.)

Bumblebee: Oww… Wah!

(She raises her hands to defend herself as one insect swings a claw down at her. There is the clang of metal on metal, and Echo is there, shoving the claw back with his sword. He raises his free hand and the concentretic blue sound waves burst forth and send the monster flying.)

Echo: Ye all righ- Aggh!

(Another bug has hit him from the side, opening a gash down his sword arm. The bugs have also succeeded in pinning Shotman to a wall. It took many of them to hold the hulking Russian back, but they managed it. Then, just as the five Titans are a step away from being destroyed, a storm of shuriken come flying at the bugs. The metal stars multiply in midair and strike down twice as many targets, hitting them in the weak spots. An axe blade slices across several more.)

Echo: Medic! Déjà! Colleen!

(Medic begins to heal the wounds of the others. Bumblebee is still surrounded, but this is rectified when a Sonic Cannon blast rips through her would-be captors.)

Cyborg: Really, Bee; when are you gonna learn to watch your own back?

(Bumblebee is about to get mad, but thinks better of it.)

Bumblebee: Thanks for the hand, Sparky.

Cyborg: Sigh How many times do I gotta tell you to quit callin' me that?

Bumblebee: You sure? I think you actually like it…

(The other Titans are about to resume their attacks, when pillars of solid stone burst through the metal floor and crush about half of the insects into the ceiling.)

Starfire: That attack-!

Robin: It can't be…

(A figure passes over them and lands in the light; Terra. She raises her hands, which glow with yellow light, and several more insects are sent flying by a pelting of stones.)

Terra: Who told you guys to start without me?

(A green triceratops comes rampaging down the passage and flattens the remaining insects. Beast Boy shifts back to human form shortly after.)

Beast Boy: Or _me_?

Robin: Beast Boy! You're okay!

Beast Boy: Yeah. Thanks to these guys. (indicates Medic, Gemini, and Déjà) And…to her.

Terra: (waves) Hey.

(There is the sound of bones snapping, and Terra's eyes shoot open; Starfire has seized her in one of her hugs.)

Starfire: Terra! Thank _Zal_! You are alive and undamaged! We were so very upset to think we would never see you again!

(Starfire is increasing the pressure of her hug. Terra's eyes water with pain, and her head begins to inflate like a balloon. Gemini has twin tear streams flowing down her face.)

Gemini: I feel her pain…but it's better her than me!

Terra: (gagging) Starfire, I'm happy to see you again, but I can't breathe…!

Starfire: Oh…my apologies, friend…

(Starfire releases the blonde. Terra's head resumes it's proper size.)

Echo: So yer Terra, are ye? Ye got good taste, Beast Boy me lad! Owwww!

(Gemini grabbed his cheek and pulled it out at his last words.)

Echo: I didn't mean nothin' by it, Colleen. I was just bein' friendly…

Terra: And you are…?

(Echo performs a sweeping bow.)

Echo: Aidan "Echo" McQuain, at yer service, lass. I lead the Titans South. But how is it ye are here? I understood ye to be…indisposed.

Terra: I have Gemini and these guys to thank for that. They brought me back.

Gemini: But we nearly killed ourselves doing it; don't count on another revival any time soon…

(Shotman has gotten to his feet and strode over.)

Shotman: A greeting to you, little one. I am Shotman of the Titans South.

Terra: Uh… hi.

(She is staring up at him, finding it hard to believe that anyone could be this impossibly huge.)

Robin: Terra, it's good to have you back. We really appreciate the help.

Terra: Robin…I'm really sorry about before. It's just… he helped me to learn control and… I don't know what I was thinking. I understand if you guys are still mad…

Robin: Don't worry about it. That's in the past. Besides, you turned out all right in the end, don't you think?

Terra: Thanks… So! Seems like I came back at just the right time, huh Star? Gemini told me on the way here. I always wondered when you two would get together!

Robin: Er… about that… that was…

(At that moment, there is a swirl of shadows on the wall and Raven and Aqualad appear, holding up a battered-looking Speedy.)

Raven: Robin! We've got trouble! It's Photon, he's-! Terra!?

Terra: Raven! You're here after all!

Robin: She's been revived. We'll explain later. Now what's the problem?

Bumblebee: Speedy, what happened to you!?

Echo: And where's Photon!?

Speedy: (gasping) That's just it… Photon… Photon did this to me…!

Gemini: What!? Why would he-!?

(Medic finishes healing Speedy and he stands with a grim look.)

Speedy: He's a traitor!

(Before anybody can move or say anything, Speedy goes flying into the wall after Echo's fist impacts his face hard enough to set both his bottom lip and nose bleeding. Echo is now struggling to get at the archer, with Shotman holding him back.)

Echo: Shotman, let _go_! I'll teach ye to call me best mate a mutineer, ye nasty, lyin' little scum!

Shotman: Captain, please, calm down!

Gemini: Aidan, control yourself!

Echo: No! This mangy bilgerat is gonna learn what happens when ye insult me mates!

(Speedy gets up, rubbing his face. Medic heals his wounds again.)

Medic: Are you all right?

Speedy: I guess so… What is going on today!? Everybody's hitting me! It's like the whole day is being planned by some evil writer who enjoys seeing me in pain!

-- Whistling innocently - The Cap'n --

Bumblebee: Quit whinin' and tell us what happened!

Speedy: Photon's joined up with the Hive. I saw him myself! When he found out I was listening in, he attacked me.

Echo: That's not true! Ye've been settin' him off all day! Ye probably just went and made him mad, an' now yer tryin to avoid blame!

Shotman: Captain, he could be telling the truth.

Echo: Yer not sayin' ye believe this load of bilgewater!? Photon has been me best mate fer years! I'd stake me life on our friendship! He has me complete trust! An' yer tellin' me that's not good enough!?

Shotman: I can see into Speedy's memory, Captain; it happened as he said.

Echo: Either ye need yer Inner Eye examined, or he does his head! (indicates Speedy) Medic, what say ye?

Medic: Captain, I believe everyone deserves equal chance…but Photon is not exactly the ideal picture of innocence. None of us has ever really gotten along with him.

Déjà: That attitude of his is not to my tastes at all!

Echo: Ye swabs! Ye'd abandon a mate just like that!?

Speedy: Photon didn't seem to have a problem with it…

Echo: I'm warnin' ye, lad, one more word… Colleen, what do ye think?

Gemini: Aidan… Photon is far from a good friend of mine. He's rude, selfish, cold, and he never has a decent word to say to anyone. All in all, he's a total jerk. But…his friendship with you is real enough. Anyone can see that. I don't believe that he would betray you. I don't like him, but… I trust him, too.

Echo: Finally, a vote of confidence! An' she's right! Why would Photon ever betray me? I'll tell ye: he wouldn't! I'll prove it!

(Echo opens his communicator.)

Echo: Photon, me lad, come in!

(There is static from the other end.)

Speedy: That won't do any good. He destroyed his communicator. I watched him.

Echo: Don't be stupid; it's just a bad connection!

Cyborg: Listen, sometimes the people you think are friends turn out to-

Echo: _Photon would never break the promise we made!!!_

Robin: What promise?

(Echo looks down at his right palm.)

Echo: A promise we made when we first met; to always be best mates, an' never stop fightin' fer our dreams!

Gemini: Photon said that? I never thought he'd say something that sappy… Unless you count some of the things he said because of that virus…

Robin: The virus! If the villains he saw were with a girl…

Raven: That's it! Jinx was with them! He went without his blindfold. He must have seen her and-!

Shotman: Why was he without his blindfold?

Raven: I got tired of the arguing, so I… (stunned pause) It was me… It's all my fault... If I hadn't uncovered his eyes, he never would have-!

Robin: Forget that! The point is, if that's what happened, then whether we trust him or not, Photon's on the evil side now. And that means… (cracks his knuckles) …he's gotta go down. Echo, are you with us?

(Echo is silent for a second, continuing to stare at his palm. Then he looks up grimly.)

Echo: If it's that virus, I can see why he might've done it. I'll help, but I'll never believe me best mate's turned traitor. If we have to fight him… fine. But Robin, ye should know… out of all me crewmates I'd never want to fight, the idea of goin' against Photon scares me the most. He's a genius with access to some of the highest level magic; ye've no idea what he's capable of…

Shotman: Captain, I've just thought of something rather disturbing… Photon has joined our enemies because of this Jinx girl… his dream… "Black Queen captures the White Knight"…

(With a chill, Echo realizes what the marksman is saying.)

Echo: Aye…and next comes checkmate fer the black army… if that's truly what it meant… we're all in the worst type of danger.

Robin: We'll have to risk it. Where is he now?

Shotman: I cannot tell. He is using his magic to shield his mind from me. Hm? Ah! But this Jinx is a few corridors to the left. It appears that Photon has created a strategy for them; she and her four companions, and Photon as well it looks like, are going to be springing a surprise attack on those who come down that corridor.

Bumblebee: Well, it'd be a shame to disappoint 'em!

Robin: My thoughts exactly, but we still have to take care of that satellite. So, we'll keep moving ahead, then we'll split up.

(After continuing down the corridor for a few minutes, the path branches off in several directions.)

Robin: Okay! We'll split up, and if you find the satellite, destroy it, and report to us over our communicators. Star and I will take this direction. We know that they're probably waiting for us, but we also know where most of them are gathered. Shotman, is there a path where you can reach Photon from here?

Shotman: Farthest path to the right.

Robin: Okay then, You take Beast Boy and Terra to deal with their sneak attack, and-

Echo: I'm goin'! As his Captain, it is my obligation to see that this is taken care of.

Gemini: I'm going too! Aidan, I know you don't want to believe it, but if Photon _has_ turned against us, I won't let you face him without me!

Echo: If that's what ye want, lass…

Speedy: Count me in! I've got a score to settle with that guy…

Robin: Okay, Raven, you can-

Raven: I'm going with them.

Robin: Hm?

Raven: Well… I feel a bit responsible for this. It's my fault he's turned against us, so I'm going to deal with it!

Robin: Alright. That leaves us a bit shorthanded… Déjà, you take Mas and Menos down that way, Cyborg, you and Bumblebee take that way… Medic, Aqualad, will you guys be okay on your own?

Aqualad: I'm good to go.

Medic: I shall do what is necessary for our goal.

Robin: Alright. Titans, go!

(Everyone splits up and heads down different corridors. The Hive Five and Photon are busy lying in wait for their sneak attack to go off.)

Mammoth: This is going to be so perfect… I can't wait to see the looks on their faces…

Jinx: We owe it all to you, Photon. Hey… (she leans in closer) …maybe when we're through here, we can head down to our control room… (she jerks her thumb at the passage behind her on the right.) …and you and I can push the launch button on the satellite together!

(She flutters her eyelashes at him.)

Photon: Sounds like fun, as long as I'm with you. Can we strike Harbor City first?

Jinx: (chuckles) If you want…

See-More: Somebody's coming… A whole bunch of 'em.

Hive: Alright, cadets! Just like we went over in practice!

Jinx: Gizmo, you're on!

(Gizmo runs down the corridor, stops before reaching the corner, tosses a ball-shaped device from his belt. It rolls in front of the incoming Titans and a hologram of several Gizmo's pops up. The Titans stop in their tracks to deal with the apparent threat.)

Jinx: Private Hive!

(The militaristic villain raises his shield and tosses it like a discus. As it heads towards the Titans, wisps of thick smoke begin to pour out of its edges. The Titans cough as the smoke chokes off their air and obscures their vision.)

Beast Boy: I can't cough can't see!

Jinx: Okay, Mammoth, you and me!

(Mammoth raises his arms and swings them at the ground, shattering some of the metal and sending it flying. At the same time, Jinx waves her arms at the ceiling, sending waves of pink light that create even more metal shrapnel.)

Shotman: Incoming!

Raven: Get behind me!

(Raven raises a dome of shadows around everyone that shields them from the metal.)

Photon: They went for it! See-More, now!

(See-More adjusts his visor, then launches a giant eye-shape that surrounds the shadow-dome, walling the Titans in.)

Jinx: It worked! We got 'em!

Hive: Mission accomplished! Sir, you are the best tactical officer this army has ever seen!

Photon: Thank you. Now we end it…

(Photon puts his blindfold on and steps forward.)

Echo: Photon! What are ye doin', mate!?

Photon: My job. _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel…_

(A ball of light appears in his hand and begins to grow brighter. He points this at the trapped Titans.)

Echo: Photon, stop! What about yer dream!? The one you swore ye'd fulfill someday!?

Photon: I woke up.

Raven: You traitor!

Photon: Don't be like that. Think of it as a chess game; you know how it goes. You open up your defenses just enough, let the enemy get a false sense of security as they creep ever closer, and before they know it…

(Photon suddenly turns around sharply, raises his blindfold, and points his blast at the Hive Five.)

Jinx: What!?

Photon: …they've walked right into a trap!

(He fires, and the Hive Five all go flying through the wall in the same fashion Speedy did before. This taken care of, Photon raises his staff and shatters the giant eye around the Titans.)

Shotman: I don't believe it… You were tricking them the whole time!?

Echo: Ha! I told ye!

Photon: When I first saw them, I knew we couldn't fight them with just the four of us right then, so I played this card.

Shotman: But you were looking right at that girl… What about the virus?

Photon: Iris can't infect me. It's all her fault my life got so destroyed in the first place. I can never feel any type of affection for her. "Base emotion only", remember?

Speedy: Why'd you attack me, then!?

Photon: If I didn't, they would have gone after you when they spotted you themselves.

Speedy: Well, you didn't have to hit me so hard…

Photon: I owed you for tripping me.

Beast Boy: First you're with us, then you're against us, now you're with us again; how are we supposed to trust you!? For all we know, you're just like that Malchior guy!

(Photon turns to him with a shocked expression.)

Photon: Who!?

Beast Boy: Malchior. He was this-ow!

(Raven has just elbowed him in the side.)

Raven: (whispering) Shut it! I told you not to mention that!

(Photon stares at Beast Boy for a moment more. One can almost hear the wheels turning in his head. However, he doesn't get much time to dwell on it.)

Terra: So you're the last member of the South team?

(There is the heartbeat sound after Photon glances at her, then he is right up close to her.)

Photon: Let's not talk about that now. Let's discuss it later, maybe over dinner.

Terra: Huh!? (to Echo) How many guys like this are on your team!?

Beast Boy: Hey, what's your deal!? What do you think you're-!?

Raven: Relax, it's not his fault.

(Shotman explains the virus to the openly-irritated changeling while Photon keeps his gaze on Terra. With the virus now at it's fifth stage, he is finding it much harder to resist.)

Beast Boy: Well alright, I understand. Just…( he spins Photon to face away from Terra.)…keep your eyes off her is all I ask.

(There is another heartbeat sound, and Photon is now gazing at Gemini, who is struggling with the unwelcome blush that follows. Echo pulls out the blindfold and shoves it rather roughly over Photon's eyes.)

Photon: My apologies Captain… Still, I can see why you chose her as your girlfriend…I'd never realized she was so- No! I must not give in… I know where the computer is; let's go and shut down that program!

Shotman: Photon, you could just smash the computer. That would solve your problem too.

Photon: No. It's better if I just shut it down. Then I might be able to find a way to create an immunity if we ever face this again. Gemini, wait for me- Agh! Sorry, Captain…

(Echo is smiling, but has several cross-marks on his head.)

Echo: Don't think on it…now, we've been ordered to split up an' search fer that satellite, but we need to get that virus out of ye, especially now that it's a step away from its permanent phase…

Gemini: Let Shotman or Speedy go with him. It'll be safest that way.

Echo: What? But I thought I'd-

Gemini: _Please_, Aidan? I've had to be separated from you twice on this mission; I want to be with you at the end.

Echo: Sigh Ye know very well I can't refuse ye when ye make that face, lass. Right, Beast Boy, ye can…

Beast Boy: No thanks! I haven't seen Terra in such a long time and I'm not splitting up with her now for anything. Besides, what if that blindfold slips? You think I want him stuck on Terra!?

Echo: Fine. Speedy, Shotman, ye can fight over it. Let's go, Colleen.

(Echo and Gemini take off down one corridor while Beast Boy and Terra take another. Speedy looks over at Photon with contempt in his eyes. This is visible even with his mask on.)

Speedy: I'm not going anywhere with him. He nearly killed me. And anyway, isn't it kind of obvious what we should do?

Shotman: What do you mean?

Speedy: Think about it. I'm an archer, you're a marksman. Our abilities complement each other. It'll be best if you and me stick together. The same applies to those two.

Shotman: Good point. Raven, I leave it to you!

(These two are gone in seconds.)

Raven: Hey, wait! Our powers might complement, but…

Photon: We don't!

(Realizing they are alone, they grudgingly start moving together towards the control room, Raven guiding her blindfolded companion. As they leave, there is an explosion from the wall and Mammoth steps out followed by the rest of the Hive Five. Jinx is absolutely livid.)

Jinx: That slimy, two-faced…! _Nobody_ leads me on like that and gets away with it!

Gizmo: Yeah? He just did.

Jinx: Shut up! All of you, follow them! Take them all out!

(Jinx opens a hexagonal-shaped communicator.)

Jinx: Billy, get out here! We're gonna need some extra hands!

Billy: But, there's intruders headin' straight fer the control room!

Jinx: I said get out here! Leave those two to me…

Damien: So where do you want me?

-- Wheeeeeeee!!! Here comes the fun!! But you've gotta wait til next week for the fights! Ha ha! Carve out some time, 'cause the next chapter is a _long_ one. If you are squeamish about blood, you may want to be sure your stomach is settled before you read it. You were warned. - The Cap'n --

Jinx: They've probably got someone after the satellite; Damien, you get over there and guard that room! If any of the Titans get in, eliminate them!

Damien: "Eliminate"? As in…?

Jinx: As in do whatever you want with them! Kill them if it makes you happy, just don't let them near the satellite!

Damien: (sounding elated) Y-You mean it!?

(Damien gives a bone-chilling laugh before leaving the control room.)

Damien: This promises to be a lot of fun…


	8. Showdown

-- Day late with this update; stupid server was down yesterday. The Internet's fault, not mine! Well, nevermind. Here is the long-awaited slugfest in a monster-size chapter. Make time to read this in its entirity. Get yourself a sandwich. Maybe some cookies. And a Pepsi, the amazing taste sensation! What? Don't look at me like that! What do you mean "sold myself out"!? Lies! Hey, look, a chapter! - The Cap'n --

Part 8- Showdown

(Cyborg and Bumblebee head down the passage they've taken, with Cyborg keeping an eye on his arm to spot the nearest door. As they walk, Bumblebee strikes up a conversation.)

Bumblebee: So, after we're done down here, what happens?

Cyborg: I dunno. Probably go pick up Silkie from the park. Good thing Star trained him to stay…although he probably ate half the playground by this point.

Bumblebee: Then we'll probably celebrate our win, and we'll all go back home…

Cyborg: Probably.

Bumblebee: And…?

Cyborg: And what?

Bumblebee: And that's it?

Cyborg: Probably. Why?

Bumblebee: Well… I don't know, maybe spending some more time together might not be such a bad idea.

(Cyborg gives a cynical laugh.)

Cyborg: Believe me, Photon won't be interested; ten to one, once he kicks that virus, he'll go back to being the same jerk he always is.

Bumblebee: What? Why are you bringing him into this?

Cyborg: That's what this is about, right? I mean, seeing as how he has such _great looks_, which, I might point out, aren't real, just a hologram, and seeing as how you want nothing to do with "someone like me"!

Bumblebee: Hey, I only meant-!

Cyborg: What is it that's wrong with me? Is it because I'm part machine? You think just because I'm mostly metal, I'm incapable of feeling? Well, maybe you're right! But you didn't have to point it out to everybody!

Bumblebee: Say what!? Okay, that's it! Just forget it! I got nothing more to say to you!

Cyborg: Then let's just get this mission over with and get outta here!

Bumblebee: Don't tell me what to do, Sparky!

(They probably would have gone on fighting, but they have now reached the door they were seeking.)

Cyborg: Okay, give me a second with the lock and-

(Bumblebee fires a Stinger, toasting the electronic lock panel on the wall. The metal door creaks open.)

Cyborg: Always gotta act on impulse, don't ya?

Bumblebee: Let's just do this.

(They enter the room, which is very dark. Cyborg checks his arm.)

Cyborg: I'm not picking up any readings of machinery in here…

Bumblebee: Besides you? That seems to be what you consider yourself…

Cyborg: Alright you-!

(His arm begins beeping rapidly. Hundreds of red dots begin to appear on the panel.)

Cyborg: Whoa! For that kind of life-form readout, we'd have to be in-

(The room is suddenly filled with light. Cyborg and Bumblebee glance around at the walls in open-mouthed horror; there are hundreds, possibly thousands of the mechanical mantis creatures clinging to the walls. A panel in the ceiling opens and Killer Moth appears, hovering overhead with the aid of his wings.)

Killer Moth: Congratulations! You've found your way to my insect nest. But now that you're here…

(Several of the bugs drop down and block the entrance, which also appears to be the only exit.)

Killer Moth: You can't be allowed to leave. (Points a finger at the two Titans) Rip 'em apart!

(The insects begin to close in.)

Cyborg: Truce?

Bumblebee: Works for me. Let's take 'em!

(Elsewhere…)

Déjà: Why am I teamed with you two? Why couldn't I go with _Mademoiselle _Starfire?

Mas: Don't you think it's about time you gave up on her?

Déjà: Why?

Menos: Isn't it obvious? Did you not see what happened with her and Robin? Haven't you figured it out yet?

Déjà: It does not mean I have to accept it.

Twins: You're hopeless!

(They find the door, and are amazed to find it unlocked. They enter, and discover a room full of piping and valves.)

Menos: Must be the boiler room.

Déjà: No satellites here. Let's go back and-

Mammoth: Going somewhere!?

(The ape-like teen has appeared in the doorway. Déjà Vu and the twins shrink back. Mammoth grins and steps into the room, cracking his knuckles.)

Mammoth: You're bright-eyed pal gave me a real headache back there. I think I'll take it out on you!

Déjà: (thinking) So…Photon has not betrayed us after all.

Mas: Back off!

Menos: Or we'll let you have it good!

Mammoth: Is that so? (steps closer) Alright. Try it.

(Mas and Menos try to touch hands, but remain repelled by the electrical interference.)

Mas: Whoops…

Menos: We forgot…

Mammoth: (laughs) I'm hungry… Hmm…

(Mammoth smashes a hand into some nearby pipes, and a rush of hot water sprays the twins and Déjà back.)

Mammoth: I think I'll have boiled shrimp!

(The water starts to drain away through a vent, still gushing in a fast stream from the pipes. Mammoth gives a laugh and is starting to walk towards the terrified twins when a black axe goes flying right past his ear and the blade sinks into the wall. He gives a surprised glance at Déjà Vu, who is crouching on the ground with one arm still raised from throwing the axe. He is gazing down at his other hand which seems to be holding several small pieces of paper. He suddenly glances up, and his eyes have flames springing up in them. Multiple cross marks begin covering his head as he speaks.)

Déjà: (furious tones) That tears it! This Frenchman is fighting mad now! Look at what you have done!

(Déjà holds up the papers, which can now be clearly seen; pictures of Starfire, completely soaked through. He tosses them down onto the water-covered floor and leaps to his feet.)

Déjà: You have ruined my precious photos! I will sauté you in garlic butter for this! And you don't boil shrimp! _You fry them!_

(The enraged cook rushes Mammoth and jabs at him. Mammoth takes the hit on the face and returns the favor, punching Déjà back where he started.)

Mammoth: You can't beat me that way, wimp!

(Déjà gets shakily to his feet, grinning. Mammoth raises an eyebrow, then gasps as Déjà's body is surrounded by a white glare. The light fades, and Mammoth is facing a mirror-image of himself, speaking in his voice.)

Déjà: Too bad for you…we touched. Now we'll see who the wimp is!

(Raven has successfully led Photon to a big door that seems unguarded. She starts to put forth a hand to open it, then hesitates.)

Raven: This isn't right…I can sense it. Hmm…

(She glances back at Photon, then steps behind him.)

Raven: I'm going to take off your blindfold for a second. Don't look at me, just keep your eyes pointed straight ahead.

Photon: You are the very last thing I want to see at present. And you can quote me on that.

Raven: I don't want to hear it. Just have a look at this door.

(Raven pulls the white band away and Photon glances at the door. He gives a small, impressed whistle.)

Photon: Iris is a bit more adept with her power than I originally gave her credit for; this door is layered in hexes. You were right not to touch it. I wonder if Gemini is okay… aggh! To have this cured a second sooner… Anyway- and I can't believe I'm suggesting this- we shall have to work together to get in, as getting past all of these curses at once will be aggravatingly slow if just one of us attempts it. I trust you know what I have in mind.

Raven: That one again, huh?

(The two stand back to back, then each points an arm at the door.)

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!!_

(A burst of their respective magics fires from each of them, and the spells spiral around one another before hitting the door. A barrier of pink light becomes visible as the blast hits, then shatters and the door gives way to the burst of magic. Photon steps inside, careful not to look at Raven, and spots what he is looking for; a computer panel that is displaying his vitals with a highlighted readout of the activities in his lungs. He steps up to the keyboard, and begins typing furiously. Raven stands nearby, waiting for him to finish.)

Raven: Don't forget to make a backup copy so we can research a vaccine.

Photon: (irritated) I know…

Raven: Then it might be best to see if we can spot the satellite on the surveillance cameras…

Photon: I know!

Raven: Try to hurry it up; the others probably need our help!

(Fed up, Photon swivels his head to glare at her.)

Photon: I _know_, all right!?

(Before she can respond, Photon is struck with a burst of pink light which sends him flying right through the computer screen. More and more bursts continue to rain on the spot where he crashed through. Photon can just be seen among the wreckage, getting cut into by each attack. The blasts finally cease and Raven sees Jinx standing in the broken doorway, eyes filled with pink light, her mouth twisted into an angry snarl.)

Jinx: Too bad about that computer… Moth's virus was working so well, it seemed a shame to shut it down that way. But I owed you that, you slime! And that was just for openers!

(Jinx steps into the room, ready to begin hurling hexes again. Raven glances at Photon, who is apparently passed out; definitely in no condition to fight. She steps between him and Jinx.)

Jinx: Out of my way! I'll deal with you in a second; it's him I want!

Raven: Normally, I'd let you go right ahead. It's about time a girl gave this creep what was coming to him. But if he can't even defend himself, then it's a different story. You want him… (eyes glow with white light) …you have to get past me.

Jinx: Fine! You're both going down!

(Jinx hurls two hexes aimed at Raven's head. Raven waves a hand, tracing a spot-barrier of shadows in the air in front of herself to block the attack, then rises into the air. Jinx raises her arms upwards.)

Jinx: You can't win! After I've beaten you two, I'll launch the satellite myself and turn your cities to dust!

Raven: Not going to happen. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

(Some pieces of the broken computer rise up, shrouded in shadows, and launch themselves at Jinx. She nimbly dodges each one, then fires more hexes at Raven. Raven flies up higher, barely evading in time.)

Raven: (thinking) Hmm… Might be tougher than I thought…Her hexes seem a bit stronger than normal… Maybe she has some emotional connection to her power too…

-- Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… - The Cap'n --

(Echo and Gemini have just entered a huge metal room that is filled with broken robots and shattered bulls-eye targets.)

Echo: Well, what have we here?

Gemini: A gym?

(From behind them, Private Hive and Billy Numerous come walking in.)

Hive: Actually, it's our combat-training facility.

Billy: Sure never expected to get any hands-on practice in here, though!

Gemini: Who you calling "practice"!?

Echo: Easy, Colleen. (to Hive) Avast there, me lad! We'd prefer if ye'd spare us all this fuss an' just turn yerselves in quietly.

Hive: And suppose we don't agree to that?

(Echo grins and draws his cutlass, pointing the blade at Private Hive.)

Echo: Ye drop.

(Private Hive pulls out his shield.)

Hive: No, _you_ drop…and give me twenty!

(The military-minded villain throws his shield, which spins through the air at Echo. The pirate rushes forward, dodges sideways, then brings up the cutlass for an overhead strike. The shield circles back into Hive's waiting hand and clangs loudly as the sword crashes against it. Hive growls and tries to push the blade back. Echo grins wider and doesn't budge an inch.)

Hive: That dull knife of yours will never touch me, civilian.

Echo: Sword against shield, is it? This could be interestin'… Colleen, I'll handle him. Ye take care of his mate there.

Billy: That's all yer gonna pitch at me? Just yer girlfriend?

Gemini: If you try to take me on…

(Gemini multiplies by five, and she and her clones all pull out their tonfa.)

Gemini x5: You'll be beaten down in more ways than you can count!

Billy: Well, well! Someone else who knows my trick! Alright then, my little prairie flower…

(Billy mimics her and splits into five.)

Billy x5: Let's dance!

(Medic is a little nervous to be off by himself, but determined to do his best. He enters a room, and is bathed in darkness. Looking ahead, he sees that the only light in the room is a single spotlight that is shining down on a small pedestal. He steps closer and sees that the pedestal has a red button on it which reads, "Emergency only! Satellite program shutdown." He reaches out to press the button, when the pedestal sinks into the ground. He then hears laughter all around him.)

See-More: Ha! Are you really that gullible!? Oh well, now you're right where I want you!

Medic: You would be wise not to underestimate me. Just because I am alone, it does not mean I will fall easily.

See-More: Yeah?

(See-More can be seen in the shadows as his Omni-Eye gives off a red glow and fires an eyeball-shaped blast that scores on the side of Medic's head, leaving a burn. In that moment of illumination, Medic throws a volley of shuriken at See-More. Two connect, while the others give off a noise that indicates they have stuck into the wall rather than bouncing off. The walls of this room are apparently made of aluminum, or some type of softer metal. See-More winces as he pulls the spiny projectiles out of his leg.)

See-More: Yeow! That stings! Heh…but I got you too!

Medic: Really?

(See-More notices the burn has already vanished from Medic's face.)

See-More: So that's your power… All right, let's try this then!

(The evil teen resets his visor, then fires another blast. Medic does not move, knowing he can't be hurt. However, the blast is aimed high and knocks away his glasses. Medic stands in horror, his eyes (visible for the first time ever with the angular Asian shape and a hazel color) wide in fear. Without his glasses, he can't even see to the tip of his nose.)

See-More: Judging by that look, I'd say I guessed right; you're not much without those coke-bottle lenses of yours, are you?

(Medic jumps out of the beam of light and stands in the darkness, hoping to lower his enemy's accuracy.)

See-More: That won't help you! I can see you no matter where you are!

(Robin and Starfire continue down the passage they took. Starfire looks a bit troubled about something, and finally turns to Robin.)

Starfire: Robin…

Robin: Hm? Yeah, what is it?

Starfire: I bring you apology for what happened before. I had not intended to…um…

(She is turning redder with each word as she says this. Robin decides he had better get this settled before it interferes with the mission.)

Robin: Hey, relax, okay? You don't have to apologize. It was an accident; it didn't mean anything.

(Starfire stands behind for a second, these words echoing in her mind. She then follows with a slightly hurt look.)

Starfire: No…it did not.

(Robin catches the tone of her voice as he opens the door in front of him, but what he sees inside stops his prepared question. The satellite they have been searching for is inside the room.)

Robin: There it is!

Starfire: Glorious! Now we can inform our friends that we are victorious and return home for the celebrating!

Robin: Not quite yet. First we have to…

(He stops as the room is filled with laughter; disturbingly hysterical laughter that is growing louder and louder. Robin glances around, then spots Damien under the satellite. The dhampir is standing upside-down with the soles of his shoes adhering to the underside of the satellite. He is still laughing uproariously.)

Robin: What's so funny!?

(Damien opens his eyes and forces himself to cease laughing so he can speak.)

Damien: Heh heh heh… You two wouldn't - ha ha ha! – wouldn't be Teen Titans, would you?

Robin: Yeah. Who are you?

(Damien grins, showing off his overlarge canines.)

Damien: The name's Damien. I'm a wanderer, mostly, but these guys offered me a sweet deal; I work for them and, in return, all I can drink! Though I don't think they understood exactly what I had in mind when I said "drink"… Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

(Robin ponders what this could mean, and finally it hits him.)

Robin: So it's you… you're this "dhampir" thing we were told about.

Damien: Yep.

Starfire: (angrily) Then it was also you who put that horrible curse on our friend!

Damien: Hm? Oh, the green guy! Yeah, that was hilarious! You should have seen the look on his face! Ha ha ha! Tell me… did his mind break yet!?

(Starfire's eyes glow green as she charges up her hands with thermal energy.)

Damien: Looks like I've upset you… Well, that's fine. My orders are to eliminate any Teen Titans who enter this room anyway. So…

(Damien drops down to the floor and lands on his feet without making a sound.)

Damien: Let's get started.

Robin: What, both of us against you? Don't you think this is a bit one-sided?

Damien: Hmm… I suppose you're right. Go and get the rest of your teammates to make it fair.

(Robin stands, stunned, then growls at the put-down. He also notices, with some apprehension, that these words were spoken with the cold confidence of someone who has already won and knows it. However, he chooses to put it out of his mind, refusing to be psyched out.)

Robin: Alright, enough with the jokes. We're taking out that satellite, even if we have to go through you to do it! So surrender, or we're gonna have to hurt you!

Damien: That so?

(Damien grins and pulls out his flask. He holds it above his head and pours some of the liquid into his mouth, giving Robin and Starfire a good look at the deep red hue of it. He then sticks the flask back in his pocket. He stares at Robin and his dark eyes slowly brighten to a burning red.)

Damien: In that case…

(Damien suddenly vanishes. One second he is standing under the satellite, then, faster than a blink, he simply isn't there. Robin is seen with a look of confusion, not noticing that Damien is standing right behind him.)

Damien: …Let the fun begin!

(Robin turns with a look of shock, then gets nailed in the midsection with several blows in the span of a second. As Damien's fist moves, it leaves shadowy images of itself where it has been, giving the illusion of multiple hands. Robin goes flying into the other corner of the room, and hits the wall hard enough to leave an imprint.)

Robin: (thinking) Oww… How did he get behind me!? Was that all just speed? And those blows… this guy's strength isn't human!

(Photon's previous words suddenly come back to Robin.)

Photon: (voiceover) A dhampir is a monster in human form. This one in particular seems to have a passion for killing. If I were you, I would avoid fighting him if at all possible.

Robin: (thinking) A bit late for that… Now what do we do?

(Aqualad's path has taken him deep underground. He enters the only door at the end of the long hallway and comes to a perfectly spherical room. Looking around, he sees that the walls are covered with various types of restraining devices; shackles, chains, iron manacles, and many others.)

Aqualad: What is this? Some kind of prison?

(As he wonders this, he notices a shadow falling over him. It has four spindly legs leading up to a small, human shape. He spins around and jumps back to avoid a swipe from one of the spidery legs of Gizmo's four-limbed backpack.)

Gizmo: That's exactly what it is, fish-face! We were gonna stick you and your loser friends down here after we trapped you, but that crud-munching pretty boy had to go and gunk up the works! If they'd just listened to me when I said we couldn't trust him, it wouldn't be like this! So now I'm just gonna have to make fish stew out of you!

Aqualad: You say some big things for a guppy!

(Gizmo clicks the GameStation controller in his hand and his backpack sprouts a gun-shaped device that blasts a flame at Aqualad. The Atlantean rolls to the side and reaches towards the walls, trying to find some water to manipulate.)

Gizmo: I've seen that trick before. It won't work down here, seaweed-breath! The water pipes don't extend down this far!

Aqualad: Too bad; you could really use a bath!

(Gizmo growls at the joke and clicks the controls again. This time, his backpack extends twin missile launchers which fire dozens of tiny rockets at once. Aqualad's eyes shoot open as he ducks behind something that resembles a metal version of the rack torture. The missiles explode as they strike the metal bed.)

Aqualad: If I could just find a water source, I could make short work of this small fry… What am I supposed to do?

(Gizmo's backpack legs slice through the top of the rack bed, narrowly missing Aqualad's head. The top section of the rack falls away, revealing Aqualad to a madly grinning Gizmo.)

Gizmo: Peek-a-boo, I see you, squid-brain!

(Cyborg and Bumblebee are fighting hard, holding their own against the bug army, but even so, they are running out of breath and vastly outnumbered.)

Cyborg: Man…Didn't think it'd end like this. Me goin' out as bug food.

Bumblebee: What are you talkin' about, Sparky!? We haven't lost yet!

(As soon as she says this, one of the bugs catches her across the back with both claws, knocking her out of the air with a shallow cut on her back, just above the wings.)

Cyborg: Bee!

(Cyborg knocks away the bugs that are surrounding her, then positions himself so that Bumblebee can't be attacked unless the attacker deals with him first. He fires several rounds from his Sonic Cannon, but the number of enemies is far too great.)

Killer Moth: Excellent! Now, my children, finish them off!

Bumblebee: Hey, Sparky.

Cyborg: What is it?

Bumblebee: If we don't get out of this alive…I want you to know that-

(Before she can complete her statement, the bug nearest to Cyborg is stomped on by a green elephant's foot just as it raises it's claws. Terra jumps down from the pachyderm's back in front of the other approaching insects and raises her hands as they glow with yellow light. The metal floor bursts open and giant needle-shapes formed of earth launch out from the floor and pin the bugs to the wall.)

Terra: Kinda reminds me of my old butterfly collection…

(Beast Boy returns to human form.)

Beast Boy: Cyborg! Dude, are you okay!?

Cyborg: Better than I was a minute ago. Thanks for the save, little buddy. (turns to Bumblebee) So… what were you about to tell me there? Sounded important.

(She goes wide-eyed, clearly having not planned to deliver her message under these conditions.)

Bumblebee: Who cares about that!? We can win this now! The cavalry has arrived!

Beast Boy: No, that's okay! You two take a breather. Terra and I can handle this one!

Cyborg: BB, don't get cocky! There's still too many of em'!

Beast Boy: Then I'll just get serious right now!

(With a deep-throated growl, Beast Boy changes into something resembling a genetic splice between a gorilla and a wolf; his Man-Beast form.)

Terra: Whoa… Never seen that one…

(Beast Boy leaps into a crowd of insects, growling and snapping. His clawed hands swing out and rip into several of the creatures, cutting right into the weak points in their armor. However, the others are quickly getting over their initial shock at the attack and are starting to defend themselves. Two of Beast Boy's claws crack as they try to cut into one of the metal carapaces. He howls with pain and backs away, using his animal agility to avoid the return slashes.)

Terra: Beast Boy!

Cyborg: I knew it. He can't last against that many. That armor gives 'em too much protection!

(A light bulb flashes over Terra's head.)

Terra: What if he had some armor of his own?

(Terra's eyes fill with yellow light as she gestures at the hole in the ground. Some loose dirt rises out of the pit and flies over to Beast Boy. It covers him from head to toe, leaving an opening for his face.)

Terra: That'll protect you! Kick butt!

(Beast Boy smiles a many-fanged smile and returns to the fray. His earthen body-shield moves with him, allowing him to strike with his full power and take no recoil damage. Terra keeps her focus on the shield to hold it together with one hand while she attacks the insects with her other hand. Bumblebee stands up and raises her Stingers, then turns to Cyborg.)

Bumblebee: Hey, I've got an idea! Plug into these!

Cyborg: Say what?

Bumblebee: Hook my Stingers up to your power cell!

(Cyborg extends cords from two of his fingers and attaches these to the Stingers. The electrical blasters crackle with the fresh power.)

Bumblebee: Oh yeah, now _that's_ what I'm talking about! And now…

(She points the pistols, which are now positively glowing with power at the nearest crowd of insects and fires. The Stingers let out huge charges of electricity and flatten entire groups of the bugs with each blast. Through this method, most of the bugs are destroyed, and Beast Boy is making short work of the stragglers. Seeing this, Killer Moth tries to make a break for it through the entrance in the ceiling. Terra raises a barrier of stone to block his escape.)

Terra: Going somewhere?

Cyborg: Not today, he's not! Bee, take him down!

(Bumblebee raises the Stingers and fires one more time. Killer Moth lights up with electricity, then falls to the ground, his wings toasted beyond the capability for flight.)

Cyborg: Boo-ya! Chalk up one for the good guys, y'all, 'cause we just got one heck of a win!

(His arm panel suddenly begins beeping.)

Cyborg: Hm? Uh-oh… I was afraid of that… Looks like all that blasting wore out my power cell. I got about an hour of auxiliary power to run on, but any longer and I won't be walkin' outta here. I gotta get a recharge soon…

Terra: But the others might need help!

Bumblebee: You guys go and find the others. I'll tie up the moth man, then I'll see what I can do for Sparky.

(Beast Boy changes back to human form as Terra releases the earth armor.)

Beast Boy: Okay. Come on, Terra. Let's see if we can find that creep who hypnotized me. I owe him…

(Back in the boiler room, Mas and Menos are watching as Mammoth and Déjà Vu brawl fiercely, each hammering every inch of the other they can reach. However, Mammoth has the advantage of experience with his own body, which gives him just the edge he needs. He succeeds in breaking Déjà's guard, then lifts up his double and chucks him across the room. Déjà ends up entangled in pipes that have broken free and sent even more hot water splashing onto the floor. To escape the pipes, Déjà relinquishes Mammoth's form and runs for it as the brutish teen comes pounding closer. He grabs the twins and ducks behind another group of pipes.)

Déjà: Huff Puff It is no use! He is simply too strong! What am I to do!?

Mas: If we weren't kept from touching, we could show that overgrown monkey a thing or two…

Menos: Maybe we won't be anymore.

Mas: Hm?

Menos: Look at this!

(The negative twin points to a panel on the wall reading "Danger; High Voltage!!")

Menos: There's water everywhere! If we repeat what happened before, that might do it!

Mas: Or we could get killed! Do you realize how dangerous that idea is!?

Déjà: You two can think it over. I will buy you some time.

Twins: How?

(Déjà Vu reaches out his hands and touches each of them on the forehead at the same time. His body glows, then shrinks down. When the light fades, he perfectly resembles both of them, looking like their triplet. His suit, however, bears an equal sign on the chest.)

Déjà: Now let's test out this speed of yours!

(Déjà takes off and zips around the room, actually running on the surface of the water that is flooding the floor. The water is flowing so quickly from the pipes that the only reason the entire room is not submerged is the fact that it is all flowing just as quickly into the vent near the wall. Déjà runs straight at Mammoth and begins striking him again and again. Mammoth tries, but cannot land a single blow on the white blur. Mas and Menos watch this, then turn to each other and nod. They each stretch a hand towards the panel and both are briefly illuminated as a huge charge sends them flying back into the piping. Mas awakens from the shock first and shakes his brother awake.)

Mas: Menos! Menos, wake up! Are you okay?

Menos: Yeah, I thi- Mas! We're touching! It worked!

(The brothers hug one another, then grin wickedly and lock hands.)

Mas: Time for some payback!

Menos: Got that right!

Together: Mas and Menos! Yes we can!

(They cringe)

Mas: Man, that sounds so dumb in English…

Menos: First thing after this, we make Echo take this sound field off.

(The two take off in a flash of white and begin assisting Déjà. Mammoth is getting battered but, after about a minute, he has stopped resisting. He is simply taking the abuse and grinning horribly. Déjà Vu finally pauses for a breath, winded. He is definitely not used to this type of movement. Seeing his opportunity, Mammoth seizes him. Déjà Vu shifts back to his regular form, squirming to get free as Mammoth holds him up by the throat. Mas and Menos stop moving for a second and both try to pry Mammoth's hand away. Mammoth quickly grabs Menos in his free hand, then shakes Mas to the floor and steps on him.)

Mammoth: Ha ha! I knew it! You small fry might be fast, but you're still weak! I figured if I just waited it out, you'd get tired. Now all I have to do is keep squeezing! Ha ha- ouch!

(Mammoth has just been sent flying into a wall after there was an explosion from behind him and something hit him hard in the back. The Blind Shotman steps into the room and smoke is seen coming from the barrel of his cannon.)

Shotman: As they say in this country… "Pick on someone your own size!" Leave my little friends alone!

(Mammoth turns around as the iron ball falls away from his back. He lets out an angry roar and leaps at Shotman. The two lock hands and begin grappling fiercely. Both press their faces in close and growl at the other. While this is going on, Speedy steps in and pulls Déjà and the twins out of harm's way.)

Speedy: You did good, you guys. Now sit back and relax. We'll handle this.

(Speedy pulls out an arrow and nocks it in his bow. He keeps his eyes on the struggle between the two giants, waiting for an opening. At one moment, Mammoth gives a hard shove and Shotman's head smashes into a valve wheel behind him. The Russian's legs buckle, and Mammoth sneers as he pulls back a hand to deliver the final blow. Speedy's eyes widen, then he releases the arrow. It flies straight at Mammoth, then the tip expands into a boxing glove. Mammoth has enough time to turn with a look of surprise before the leather gauntlet fills his vision and he drops to the ground. His eyes form into little swirls and tiny images of Mas and Menos run in a circle above his head. Shotman stands, rubbing the back of his head.)

Shotman: Many thanks, my sharp-eyed friend. If I had kept my Inner Eye on his thoughts, I would have seen that he was going to shove me back; it is clear now that your eyes are better after all.

Speedy: I already knew that. But, thanks.

Déjà: Shotman! I have never been so glad to see you!

Shotman: I am happy to find you unharmed as well, my clueless little friend. Now come, we must hurry! The others are surely in need of our help!

(The focus stays on the room as the five of them leave, and moves in closer to the vent where all the water is draining out of the room. The scene darkens for a moment, then pulls back from a different vent, one that is set in a high point of the circular room where Gizmo is chasing Aqualad. The midget cue-ball has switched from his spider legs to a winged jet-pack and is flying around the room, pelting Aqualad with laser bullets.)

Gizmo: What's the matter!? Feelin' like a fish outta water already!?

(The dwarf cackles at his bad pun, then feels a drop of water hit his nose. He freezes in midair and glances up.)

Gizmo: Huh? Wah!!!

(The overhanging vent grating has been pushed off by a torrent of water that is now raining down into the room. Gizmo quickly taps some buttons on his controller, then visibility drops to zero for a moment as the whole room is flooded to the ceiling. Aqualad swims onto the scene, moving swiftly through the water without any effort at all. A light blinks on ahead of him, and he shields his eyes so he can look properly. Gizmo is safe inside a robotic suit that has a bright headlight gleaming through the water. Aqualad grins, then begins swimming at top speed. He pounds the side of the suit several times, and Gizmo cannot get the metal body to move quickly enough to respond. Angered, Gizmo hits a button, and twin torpedoes fire from the suit, and begin following Aqualad everywhere. The Atlantean tries several fancy maneuvers, but cannot shake the torpedoes. Then, he gets an idea. He turns sharply, and the torpedoes follow. He kicks up his speed to outstrip the missiles, then swims behind Gizmo, and holds him tightly. Gizmo struggles desperately, but is then thrown right at the incoming torpedoes. There is an explosion, then Gizmo feels himself being pulled upward. His backpack is torn away and dropped. His head breaks the surface, and he sees a smiling Aqualad holding him up in one hand.)

Aqualad: You lose. Now hold on and shut up.

(Aqualad focuses on the water, and he and his captive go shooting up the vent and into the boiler room. Once they come out, Gizmo falls to his knees and retches, having been made somewhat ill by the quick ride up the vent. Aqualad then stuffs a wide section of pipe over Gizmo's body, binding the midget's arms to his sides.)

Gizmo: Hey!

Aqualad: Tough luck, fish bait. Now…

(He picks Gizmo up and hangs the pipe on an overhanging hook.)

Aqualad: Hang out here until I get back. I have to deal with some friends of yours.

(Raven is having no luck at all in her match with Jinx. The pink-haired girl is absolutely seething with fury and is flaying about, chucking hexes at anything she sees. Raven keeps dodging, but can't seem to find an opening to strike. At one point, Jinx stops for a moment to catch her breath. Raven dives down, then lifts up the entirety of the broken computer console with her powers and hurls it. Jinx is hit and crushed beneath the attack. Raven is about to try waking Photon up when the computer parts explode in a flash of pink and Jinx gets back up.)

Jinx: Okay, no more Miss Nice Guy! You've had it!!

(Jinx fires the biggest wave of power she has ever summoned. Raven surrounds several of the metal floor panels in her magic and raises them up as a barrier, but the enormous hex breaks right through and Raven is hit. She lands on her back several feet away. As she starts to get up, she sees Jinx standing over her, eyes glowing pink.)

Jinx: Now it ends! Die!

(Jinx raises her hands to deliver a fatal curse, but never gets the attack off. Before she can complete the motion, she is blasted from the side by a huge burst of green light and sent sprawling across the floor. Raven turns and sees Photon back on his feet, moving towards her.)

Raven: Uh…thanks, I guess. Huh? Hey, are you alright?

(She has just noticed that Photon is trembling from head to toe and is clutching his forehead in one hand. He speaks haltingly, as if every word is an effort.)

Photon: Run…Get…away from here…!

Raven: What? Hey, what's the matter?

Photon: It's happening again… I can't control it…Run, now! You have to…get away!

Raven: Why?

Photon: _Now!_ Go, quickly, or…you'll die!

Raven: Hey, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me-ahh!

(At that moment, a ring of pink light had appeared around a small section of the ceiling, reacting to an earlier hex from Jinx. The square of metal fell, and Raven was completely crushed under the debris before she could react. Photon's gaze rests on the piece of metal for a second, then he begins trembling more violently and gripping his head with both hands. The shivering becomes faster and faster, until finally his body goes rigid and he speaks in a low, strangled voice.)

Photon: _Corpus Hecate Dominatio…_

(His hologram fades, and he stands completely still with his mouth hanging open. Then, starting at his mouth and spreading outward to the rest of his body, the white light being given off by his skin begins to grow dimmer and dimmer until his skin has faded to pitch black; his body is absorbing it. His skin is still emitting light, but it is being sucked inward just as fast. This results in a thin layer of white light surrounding the black. The lights overhead also begin to flicker out. As this continues, Jinx is getting to her feet. She sees Photon standing and her rage returns.)

Jinx: There you are! Now I'm really gonna make you pay! Take this!

(She hurls three hexes at once. Photon isn't even watching, as his head is hanging, and his eyes are shut. Then, just as the curses are about to hit, he looks up and his eyes open wide. His eyes have gone totally white, except for the thin black pupil of the Dragon's Bane, clearly visible against the blankness. The second those dragon-like eyes snap open, the hexes fizzle and vanish without even touching him. He then points his head at the ceiling and lets out a scream; a chilling shriek that only sounds vaguely human. As he does this, Jinx feels something immense wash over her, some huge feeling of power that presses in on her from all sides, and seems to be increasing with every passing second. Photon's eyes then point right at her, and she feels the majority of the power snap it's focus onto her.)

Jinx: What the-!? (thinking) He…he's a monster!

(Medic is in serious trouble. After See-More knocked away his glasses, he remained under constant siege from laser blasts. Although it only hurts him for a second, he is unable to fight back, or escape from the room.)

See-More: You should just give up!

(Medic throws a handful of shuriken at the sound of See-More's voice, but the following laugh lets him know he has missed.)

See-More: You can't beat me! You can't fight what you can't see!

Medic: I do not need to see you. I shall warn you this once; give up, or I shall have no choice but to put you through a great deal of pain.

See-More: And how will you do that if you can't find me? Go ahead! This, I would love to see!

(Medic sighs, then grips the corners of his white jacket. He flings it open, revealing his blue uniform with a fishnet collar underneath. The jacket itself is lined all over the inside with pockets. Poking out from each pocket is a small stack of shuriken; approximately fifty stars in each pocket. Medic reaches for several of them, then begins throwing whole stacks at a time, flinging them to every corner of the room. He hears the resounding 'chink' that lets him know they are sticking into the wall. Finally, however, he has run out of things to throw, and See-More's laughter indicates that he has not scored once. Apparently not discouraged, he walks forward and stands in the pillar of light.)

See-More: What's this? You giving up?

(Medic does not respond. Grinning, See-More appears behind him, charging up his eye to deliver a blast.)

See-More: Oh well; you're outta weapons anyway!

(See-More seizes Medic under the arms and holds him as his eye glows brighter.)

See-More: Game over, hero!

Medic: I do not agree.

(Medic makes a motion with his hand as if tugging on something. Curious, See-More zooms his vision in on that hand and sees something he missed; thin, near-invisible thread, extending from Medic's fist to every corner of the room. He looks up, and sees hundreds of shuriken flying towards the both of them from every direction.)

See-More: Are you nuts!? You'll get hit too!

Medic: Wrong again.

(There is a puff of smoke, then Medic is gone and See-More finds himself gripping a log. Attached to it with a kunai knife is a piece of paper, upon which is written, "Sucker!" Following the word is a cartoonish face that is pulling down it's lower eyelid and sticking out it's tongue. See-More starts to reach for his visor to adjust it for a shield, but is a hair too late. In the next instant, metal stars puncture him from nearly every angle at once. Before the shock makes him pass out, he hears one last thing.)

Medic: Aoi-sensei was right all along; "Be careful when using your shuriken; you could put out someone's eye."

--And _there's _the blatent pun we all knew was coming! -The Cap'n --

(Medic crawls across the ground, sweeping his hand in every direction, and finally finds his glasses. Setting them back on his nose, he approaches his downed enemy and begins plucking out the shuriken. After they are all removed, he heals up some, but not all of See-More's wounds, leaving just enough so he won't wake up soon.)

Medic: I would not let you die, even if you are my foe. After all, I am a doctor.

(Echo has so far been unable to get around Private Hive's shield; the militaristic villain definitely knows what he is doing. However, Hive has not scored on Echo either. The South leader's sword skill has improved a bit since he last fought with Robin, making him just as dangerous to his opponent. All around these two, there are one hundred of Billy Numerous and at least eight hundred of Gemini. However, while Gemini has the advantage of being able to multiply further, Billy seems to be gaining the upper hand. The reason for this is that while Gemini can keep replicating without limit, she loses more and more energy with every clone, while Billy has no such limitation.)

Gemini: (thinking) Add to that the fact that if I keep duplicating myself, I'm gonna lose track of the real me… Only one thing for it.

(Gemini banishes all of her doppelgangers, and stands alone, surrounded by her red-suited enemy.)

Billy x100: Whatsa matter? Had enough, cutie?

Gemini: First, call me that again, and I'll break all one hundred of your necks! Second, I'm going to end this right now! (thinking) This takes more energy then multiplying my body, really, but I only need a minute or two.

(Gemini shuts her eyes and sets to multiplying her speed, strength, and accuracy. She opens her eyes, raises her tonfa, then, before half of the Billy's can blink, she vanishes and twenty of the red-suited men drop to the ground, out cold.)

Billy x80: What!?

Gemini: Don't you know this trick?

(She vanishes and ten more Billy's fall.)

Gemini: This is another aspect of multiplication.

(Another ten.)

Gemini: You're duplication powers don't look so great anymore, do they!?

(She drops ten more, then notices that Echo is in trouble. While she has been dealing with Billy Numerous, Private Hive has pulled a surprise maneuver out of his hat. By placing his shield over his chest, the metal has surrounded his body as a suit of yellow and black armor. He has been tackling Echo again and again with no fear of return strikes.)

Echo: Ow… Well, this is certainly a twist in the rudder… I've got to think of somethin' or- Agghh!

(Hive has just rushed him again. Echo slams into the wall and sinks to the ground, a trickle of blood forming at the corner of his mouth.)

Gemini: Aidan!

(In the satellite room, Starfire has gone ballistic. After watching Damien strike down Robin with his first punch, she began raining Star Bolts on the dhampir. Damien moved out of the way, a bit surprised, but unscathed. He glances up at her, then he disappears again. Starfire pauses, then her head snaps back as Damien appears upside-down on the ceiling and kicks her square in the face. She moves to strike back, but he disappears again, reappearing on the floor below.)

No, he can't teleport, he's just _that_ fast. –The Cap'n

Damien: (grinning) Nice try…

(Starfire growls and charges up her hands again.)

Damien: Try it once, try it twice… Perhaps another lesson in pain?

(He vanishes and pops up on the ceiling again. This time, however, Starfire is ready for him. He aims a punch at her, then gasps in surprise as she stops the blow cold by seizing his wrist. She squeezes, and there is a loud, sickening crunch from her fist.)

Damien: What-!?

(Starfire pulls back her free hand and wallops Damien straight in the gut with every drop of her Tameranean strength behind the strike. Damien careens downward like a meteorite and is driven about five feet into the metal floor. Starfire lands and lifts Robin to his feet.)

Starfire: Robin, are you alright?

Robin: Fine… just a little surprised… I didn't expect that.

Damien: Neither did I! Wow!

(Robin looks up, and sees the dhampir pulling himself out of the hole in the floor with his good hand. His left wrist is a twisted red pulp after what Starfire did to it. However, Damien is still smiling eerily.)

Damien: That was really something! You're the first person who's ever landed a hit on me, girlie! I actually _felt_ that! _And _you broke my wrist! You can't be human; you're something very different! But…

(Damien pulls out the flask again, rattling the chain attached to it as he does so. He unscrews the lid with one hand and takes another long drink. His eyes flare brighter, then, with a stomach-turning crackling noise, his wrist inflates back to it's proper shape.)

Damien: You can't win that easily! Round two!

Robin: Hmm… Star, that flask of his. That's where he's getting his power. If we can get it from him, we should be able to win.

Starfire: What should we do?

Robin: You get up higher. Leave the rest to me…

(Robin rushes at his enemy, aiming a kick. Damien vanishes, and Robin gasps as his foot is jerked upwards. Damien reappears, holding Robin upside-down by his ankle. The older boy chuckles, then releases Robin, dropping the Boy Wonder on his head.)

Damien: _Way_ too easy… Ha ha! And _you're _supposed to be the leader!? I've faced kittens with more bite than you.

(Damien turns away and begins walking towards Starfire. Robin growls and lunges at his opponent. Damien spins around and grabs Robin by the throat, lifting him into the air while squeezing the breath out of him.)

Damien: In the back, Robin? Now that's not very heroic… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

(Robin is beginning to see spots from the lack of air, but he manages to force his body into action. Bringing up his foot, he kicks hard at Damien's pocket, and knocks the flask free. He then throws a single Throwing Bird, which rips through the chain. Damien is so surprised that he lets Robin go as he turns to grab it. Robin grabs him by the leg, then performs a martial arts throw that flips Damien over and plants his face in the ground.)

Robin: Star, now!

(The flask is still flying upward after the initial kick, and Starfire orients on it. She charges up her eyes, then releases her Optic Blast. The green beam strikes the flask, and the pewter bottle explodes, spattering it's remaining contents in a small circle.)

Robin: It's over, tough guy. Give it up.

(Damien flips over and jumps, landing ten feet from Robin, by the remains of his flask. He wipes a hand across the spilled fluid and gets as much of it as he can into his mouth. Then, he looks up, and his grin has faded. He does not seem mad. Rather, he has a very calm expression.)

Damien: Sigh Now why did you have to go and do that? I _liked_ that flask. It kept whatever I put in nice and warm for weeks… Oh well. (grins) Guess I have to do it the traditional way!

(Damien vanishes. Robin wonders what he is talking about. Starfire scans the room from above, watching for the dhampir, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns… and looks straight into Damien's glowing red eyes. She stiffens, then slowly drifts to the ground, eyes glazed. Damien jumps down from the ceiling, landing in front of the Tameranean, and smiles widely. His already oversized canine teeth suddenly lengthen, forming into large, curved fangs. Robin turns at this point and sees what is happening.)

Robin: No! Damien, stop!

(Damien ignores him, then seizes Starfire and sinks his fangs into her neck. Starfire does not resist; the hypnotism has put her in a deep trance. There is a very quiet slurping sound, then Damien pulls back, with a look of delight. His teeth are stained with something bluish. Something of a similar shade is flowing from two punctures in Starfire's throat.)

-- Blue blood? Well, she _is_ a princess… - The Cap'n --

Damien: Delicious! Human blood tastes nothing like this delectable! You're a rare candy, girlie, whatever you are! I must have some more…

(Damien sinks his fangs back in and resumes feeding. Robin is standing in shock, unable to believe what is happening. In the next moment, a spark starts somewhere deep in Robin's mind, and grows until it is a towering flame. His left hand balls into a fist, then that fist begins to tremble. After a moment, Robin clenches his hand so tightly that his fingers cut a gash into his palm, even through the gloves. Before he realizes he is moving, Robin has run straight at Damien and punched him into a wall. Quicker than the dhampir can react, Robin is all over him, striking at everything he can lay hands on. After he finally lets up, he turns around and lifts up Starfire's head in his hand.)

Robin: Starfire! Starfire, wake up! Say something! Please!

(Starfire's eyelids flutter and she looks up at Robin.)

Starfire: (weakly) Robin…

(Starfire suddenly goes limp, and her eyes shut again. Robin can feel her pulse, so he knows she has not died, but it is certain that she needs medical attention immediately. Behind him, Damien is back on his feet.)

Damien: You interrupted my snack; that is inexcusably rude. But… ha ha! That wasn't bad at all! I didn't even see it coming! But, this girlie's blood gave me all the recovery I needed, my friend. And now that she's out of the fight, you haven't got a prayer. So, do the smart thing and get out of my way. I'm not quite done with her.

(Robin stands slowly and turns around. When he speaks, the tone of his voice is low and dangerous.)

Robin: Keep away from her! If you touch her one more time… I'll rip you apart, piece by piece, starting with those outsized teeth!

(A rock would be shivering from the look Robin is now giving Damien. The dhampir simply smiles wickedly and his irises gleam their brightest red yet.)

Damien: Have it your way. I'll deal with you first, then I'll drain both of you 'til there's nothing left!

(Robin has had enough. Screaming with rage, he lunges at Damien. Damien smirks and vanishes, but this time, Robin turns and deflects the attack from behind, then turns the momentum of the block into a high kick, catching Damien in the chin. He follows with a volley of punches to the midsection, then jumps, clasps his hands, and smashes the dhampir into the ground. Damien is still for a moment, then climbs to his feet and grins widely. He does not appear the slightest bit hurt.)

Damien: You finished? That was pitiful, next to your last strike. It was fast enough, sure, but those blows had no power. Now pay attention; this is how you strike to kill.

(Damien is in front of Robin before the hero can twitch. He strikes with an open hand, displaying fingernails that, like his teeth, come to a very sharp point. He swings his hands and slashes at Robin viciously, around twenty-three times in two seconds. Within the first few strikes, the front of Robin's uniform is in tatters, and bloody lines are drawn across his skin.)

Damien: Now we finish it!

(Damien slashes especially hard, then pulls back to deliver a palm strike. His intention is to run his bare hand straight through Robin's chest cavity. However, after his last slash, something catches his eye; a spatter of Robin's blood flies off to the left, and splashes on the ground. Damien's red eyes widen, and he jumps at the spatter, using his fingers to get as much as he can into his mouth.)

Damien: Ummm… Not bad at all! That girlie's was much richer, but this has some real body to it! You're the type with a strong heart, Robin; the taste of your blood says that much! It's almost a shame to have to kill you…almost! Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Robin clutches his lacerated chest, staring in confusion at his distracted foe.)

Robin: (thinking) One more hit like that, and it's over! Wait… he could have destroyed me, but he went after that blood spurt… And before, when we broke his flask… Could he be-!? Gotta try it! It's all I've got left! (aloud) Hey, bloodsucker!

(Damien turns to look, and Robin pulls out a Throwing Bird.)

Damien: I wouldn't do that. You'll never hit me with it.

Robin: Yeah?

(Robin raises the weapon, then brings it down and plunges it's sharp edge into his arm. Damien's eyes widen.)

Damien: What-!? Are you crazy!?

Robin: Let's find out.

(Robin flings the bloodied Throwing Bird off to the side. Damien's form flickers, then he appears in front of the weapon. He grabs it out of mid-air, then licks the blood off the edge.)

Damien: Excellent! Thanks for the treat, but you're still gonna die!

Robin: (thinking) Just as I thought; he can't resist the sight of fresh blood! That's his weakness! Now…

(Robin reaches into his belt, and pulls out a new type of disc; this one is colored red. He lets some of his blood dribble onto the device, then throws it upward. Damien disappears, and is suddenly standing on the ceiling. He opens, and catches the disc in his mouth, like a dog catching a Frisbee. He chuckles wickedly, then feels the disc growing warm between his teeth. The disc flashes white, and Damien is swallowed by an explosion. Robin watches as the dhampir's unconscious form drops out of the smoke and he draws his staff.)

Robin: This one's for Starfire…

(Damien snaps awake, growling like a wild beast, and controls his fall so he is aimed face-first at Robin. Robin spins to get the right momentum, then smashes Damien across the face with the staff, putting all the power he has into the blow. Damien's vector changes immediately, sending him careening into the wall. He stays frozen against the wall for a moment, then he gasps as he feels cracks running through his fangs. A second later, the curved teeth shatter, along with half of his normal teeth. Damien screams with mixed rage and agony as he clutches his ruined fangs, then he runs right at Robin, swinging wildly. Robin easily ducks under the clumsy blows, then smashes the end of his staff into Damien's gut. The dhampir gives a final gasp of pain, then his eyes white out and he collapses to the ground.)

Robin: That should teach you to watch what you eat… Now for the real target…

(Robin runs over to Starfire and lifts her onto his back. He then runs over to the satellite, chucks something at the bottom of it, then seizes his unconscious opponent and runs for the door. As he leaves, the device that he threw, which has stuck itself to the underside of the satellite, blinks a green light on. The light flashes twice, then shifts to red with a loud beep. In the next second, the satellite explodes with a deafening roar.)

Robin: That takes care of that. Hm…

(He glances at the out-cold dhampir, then releases him.)

Robin: I'll be back for you once I find the others. If you wake up and escape first…fine. But if you ever come near Starfire again, I won't stop at breaking your teeth!

(After Private Hive's last strike, Gemini left the fifty Billy clones alone to help her boyfriend, smashing Hive backwards with her multiplied strength. She then released the multiplication, reverting to her usual state as she went to comfort Echo.)

Gemini: Aidan, are you okay!?

(Echo shakily gets to his feet and puts on his trademarked pirate grin.)

Echo: Looks like there's no choice… Colleen, we're usin'_ that_ technique!

Gemini: Aidan… are you sure!? We've only practiced it once!

Echo: No better time fer a trial run! Ye feelin' up to it, lass?

Gemini: All right. I'll try my best!

Echo: That's the spirit! Now then; Three Step Endgame Blow: Melody, Harmony, Rhythm! In short… The Desperation Dirge!

(Echo leaps forward and begins the technique.)

Echo: Step One: Melody!

(Echo begins whistling sharply. The sound waves become visible as concentretic rings of bright blue light and wash over Private Hive. The armored teen keeps barreling forward, unaffected.)

Gemini: Step Two: Harmony!

(Gemini waves a hand, and Echo divides into one hundred, all whistling out sound waves at Private Hive. Hive staggers, the sound beginning to overwhelm him. The real Echo grins, then he and Gemini start the concluding step.)

Together: Step Three: Rhythm!

(The Echo clones and the real one all use slightly different pitches. This results in Hive getting pummeled with blast after blast as the sound waves create the tune of "A Pirate's Life for Me". He screams and brings up his hands to cover his ears. Gemini multiplies her strength and speed, and dashes forward quickly, striking with her tonfa in time to the music as she runs past Hive. She turns around in an instant and delivers another strike, then continues to repeat this maneuver as the Echoes keep whistling. Private Hive groans as the force of each blow hits him. Then, after Gemini's tenth pass, he gives a gasp as his armor shatters. The Echo clones vanish, then the real one rushes forward and the scene is filled with the image of a whirling blade. The next thing that can be seen is Echo sheathing his cutlass and Hive falling to the ground.)

Hive: (weakly) That's not fair…you had help…in a one-on-one battle…

Echo: Fair!? Who do ye think yer talkin' to!? Yer not dealin' with a saint, landlubber!

Hive: But you're…a hero…they don't play dirty…

Echo: (grins) Didn't anyone tell ye, mate? I might be a hero, but I'm also the greatest pirate captain to ever sail the seas; and we pirates don't play by the rules!

(Hive passes out, succumbing to his wounds.)

Echo: Don't worry, lad; I used the back of the blade. I don't kill anymore…

Billy x50: Well, _I _got no problem with it!

(The fifty Billy Numerous somehow avoided the Desperation Dirge, and all are jumping at Echo. Before they touch him, fifty of Gemini intervene, and they begin battling with Billy. Billy still seems to have the advantage, and after thirty seconds, forty-nine of the Gemini's have collapsed. The last one standing looks badly hurt, but refuses to let Billy Numerous get to Echo. She lifts her tonfa into a defensive pose, her arms shivering violently with the effort)

Gemini: I w-won't let you…

Billy x50: Man, yer irritatin'!

(Robin enters the room at this point.)

Robin: Hey!

Billy x50: Huh? Oof!

(As the Billy's turn in surprise to Robin, all fifty of them get struck with a scythe of blue light. As they all fall, unconscious, Echo is seen with a blue glow fading from his sword, the last Gemini on the ground at his feet, his gaze downcast, shrouding his expression. Robin steps towards him nervously.)

Robin: Now, Echo, take it easy. You've beaten him, so you can stop now. You don't have to kill him; Gemini will be okay.

(Echo looks up, and his face is now visible; he looks confused.)

Echo: What ye mean, lad? Colleen's fine.

(Echo turns and grins at one of the Gemini's on the ground.)

Echo: Nice work, Colleen! Not quite how we thought he'd be distracted, but it worked. Ye can get up now.

(The other Gemini's vanish, and the one he has addressed stands, looking a little scuffed up, but otherwise okay.)

Robin: What…?

Gemini: I sent one of my clones forward, posing as me. While that one dealt with the moron, I was going to surprise him from behind, then Aidan would have finished him off. But, you showing up like you did worked too!

Robin: Okay, but… How'd you know which one was her?

Echo: What, couldn't ye tell?

(Gemini giggles)

Gemini: Don't feel too bad; Aidan is the only one who can tell me and my clones apart; even Shotman has some trouble with it.

Echo: It's easy; she's the prettiest!

(Gemini blushes, then she suddenly slumps forward, passing out. Echo catches her.)

Echo: Ye've burned yerself out again… That's fine, Colleen. Have a nice rest. Ye've earned it.

(Robin looks thoughtful.)

Robin: So… if _you're_ not this so-called "monster" who's been attacking these criminals… then who-?

(The conversation is cut off by a loud, inhuman shriek, then both Robin and Echo feel a pulse of some strong energy wash over their bodies like a heat wave. At the same time, the lights in the room begin to flicker and die in an outward circle pattern.)

Robin: What… What was that!? It felt…otherworldly!

(Echo has gone pale, with a scared expression.)

Echo: Oh no… Not again…

Robin: What's going on?

Echo: It's happened, as I feared it might… he's transformed again…

Robin: I think you have some explaining to do.

Echo: Agreed. Come on, I'll tell ye on the way!

(They step outside the room, Echo carrying Gemini, and Robin stops to pick up Starfire; he'd left her outside the room to keep her safe from the battle. Echo casts a quizzical glance at her.)

Echo: Hey, lad, what's happened to Star? An'…Swash me buckles, yer bleedin', mate!

Robin: I'll be fine. We had a run in with the joker who hypnotized Beast Boy.

Echo: The dhampir!? An' ye beat him!?

Robin: Never mind that, what's going on!?

Echo: Er, right… Well… Photon has… a bit of a problem…

Robin: Go on…

Echo: He may not admit to it, but there's somethin' that he's afraid of…

Robin: And that is?

Echo: Loneliness. He's scared to death of bein' left alone, scared that everyone's gonna abandon him. An'…every time that fear seems like it might become his reality… His mind shuts itself off, an' his powers take total control of his body!

Robin: What!?

Echo: He can't control when it happens. We know it's startin' when the incantation pops outta his mouth by itself. Since his powers can only act with direction, they take the last command or suggestion that crosses his mind before it turns off, an' they do whatever it takes to fulfill it…an' destroy anythin' that gets in the way.

Robin: Okay… so why can I feel his power from all the way over here?

Echo: To keep itself goin', his magic absorbs all the light in the surroundin' area, an' adds that to his power. Normal magicians from his family used this as a fightin' technique, havin' their bodies be controlled by their last thought before willingly shuttin' off their minds. "Intention Combat", they called the style. But… they used the shadows, which had a limit. Since he uses light, an' his body never stops emittin' it, his power just keeps becomin' greater!

Robin: When will he stop?

Echo: When the objective is fulfilled. But… this technique always leaves him so worn out… I'm worried. Sigh It's a shame, really… This technique makes him into a monster with a single-track mind. Me own best mate, who's philosophy is careful strategy, changed into a mindless machine that doesn't know anythin' but force…

Robin: (angrily) And you didn't tell us this earlier, because…?

Echo: I thought ye wouldn't want us as part of yer team anymore! I didn't want to have to leave the Teen Titans!

Robin: You wouldn't have had to! Just tell us these things so we can help! Right now, we have to stop him before he really kills someone! Hey…he's so smart, why didn't _he_ tell us!?

Echo: He didn't know exactly what he'd done. He just knew that his mind was shuttin' down on missions, an' when he woke up, everythin' around him was destroyed.

(In the control room, Photon is beginning his advance towards Jinx. (His earlier described transformation took place at around the time Echo's battle was ending.) She feels the ever-growing sphere of his magic washing over her and begins to feel scared.)

Jinx: Stay away! Don't come near me!

(She throws another hex, but it simply fizzles out without connecting, like the others. He raises his hand and fires a response; concentretic rings of blue light. This looks remarkably similar to Echo's signature blast. Jinx is hit, and embedded in the wall by the force of the blast. When she opens her eyes, Photon is nowhere in sight. Just as she breathes a sigh of relief, she is wrenched out of the wall by something she can't see, and tossed into the air. An invisible force hits her again in midair, then another, then another. As this continues at an incredible speed, Jinx is looking more and more like a pinball being tossed in a new direction every split-second. When this finally stops, she has been driven into the floor and is somehow still awake, but in quite a lot of pain. As she tries to get up, she feels herself rise into the air; a bubble of white light surrounds her. When it sets her on her feet and releases her, she discovers that even trying to move is painful. Photon reappears a few feet away, brings his hands up, and speaks for the first time since transforming. His voice is more like a vicious growl than his usual cold-but-even tones.)

Photon: _Quinque Caelestis Defigo Signo!!_

(Out in the halls, Robin and Echo have nearly reached the control room.)

Robin: So why do you just _let_ him-!?

Echo: We tried, lad! The last time this happened, we tried to stop him!

Robin: And?

Echo: All the rest of us together couldn't even hold him down… Even Colleen burned up all her energy before she could multiply her strength far enough to just restrain him… In that form, he's a livin' engine of destruction!

(From behind them, Medic, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Terra, Speedy, Shotman, Déjà Vu, and Mas y Menos all come running down the hallway.)

Medic: Captain! We could not locate the satellite!

Echo: Not to worry lad; Robin took care of it. Hey, could ye help Colleen? She's in need of a little energy…

Medic: Certainly.

(Medic heals Gemini, and turns to Robin. After closing the cuts on Robin's chest and arm, he tries to heal Starfire, but his power does nothing but close the punctures on her neck. The ninja does a quick examination, then looks up, horrified.)

Medic: Robin, she has lost a lot of blood! How is this possible!?

Robin: It's all my fault… I should have known better than to provoke him…

Echo: Another time! We have to stop Photon!

Gemini: He's transformed again!? Hm… Yeah… I feel it now…

Terra: That bright-skinned guy!? _He's_ doing that!? What is he?

Medic: Only human… And because of that, he is in terrible danger!

Echo: How's that!?

Medic: The human body can only take so much strain, Captain. If his power does not stop increasing, his body will not be able to withstand trying to contain such power!

Speedy: Then let's hurry!

(In the control room, Photon has started drawing the pentagram seals in the air. Once there are five, he hits them one at a time. Jinx still cannot get herself to move, and her wrists are caught by two seals and pulled out to the side. Her ankles are caught by another two, forcing her legs a shoulder width apart. The fifth seal wraps around her throat and constricts a bit, making her gag. Photon brings his right hand down and holds the index and middle finger against his left wrist. This is usually the point where his target explodes. However, this time, a giant pentagram seal forms in the air in front of him, formed of white light. A line of white forms and starts tracing out a matching giant pentagram as it travels from one of Jinx's seals to the next. Photon suddenly breaks the hand sign, and puts both palms forward. A rush of white light beams out of the pentagram in front of him and engulfs Jinx. The seals hold her in place, so she is not sent flying, but her expression indicates that the experience is excruciatingly painful. The beam dies down, and the seals fade. Jinx collapses, her eyes blanked out. Photon lowers his hands, then his body begins to brighten again. His eyes refill with white light, overshadowing the Dragon's Bane. He turns around and glances at the piece of metal that fell on Raven, then lifts it up with his magic, tossing it aside. Apparently, it was just forming a tent over her body after knocking her out, not crushing her. She awakens, rubbing her head as she stands up.)

Raven: Ow. Next time, a warning might be- Whoa. What did you do!?

Photon: I'm not certain myself. Are you all ri… Ah. Ow… Ow! Aggggghhhh!

(Photon suddenly drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering violently, almost like he's having a seizure.)

Raven: What is it!? What's wrong!?

(At that moment, the doors swing open and Robin and the others enter.)

Echo: Photon! Lad, what is it!?

Photon: (agonized) C-Captain…everything…hurts…!

(He suddenly bends over and retches. A small puddle of blood pools on the ground in front of him. He shivers a bit more, then collapses.)

Echo: Photon! Shotman, what's happened!?

Shotman: Hmm… Oh…no…! Captain, it seems that his power was allowed to rise too high this time…

Echo: (nervously) And…?

Shotman: His body is beginning to break down on itself; he's dying.

-- Wow. Such a morbid turn. Will Starfire and Photon survive? The answer should be obvious, but come back next week anyway. I order it! You don't wanna upset me and make my cannon-lighting finger itchy, do you? -The Cap'n --


	9. Emergency! Lives on the Line!

Part 9- Emergency! Lives on the Line!

-- Okay, this chapter might be shorter than I'm hoping, but after the last one, I think my poor hands have earned a rest, don't you? – The Cap'n --

Echo: Dyin'!? No! He can't be! Photon, ye can't quit on me now! Ye've a dream to fulfill! Ye promised! _Ye can't go back on a promise!!_

Medic: Captain, please, calm yourself. I will see what can be done.

(Medic starts the healing glow in his hands, but the golden light fades almost immediately. Medic presses an ear to Photon's chest, then pulls back, going pale.)

Medic: Captain…I am sorry…but…it appears he is already gone…

Echo: Shotman!?

Shotman: I…I cannot see his mind…It is as if it suddenly went blank…

Echo: No… It can't be!

(Echo suddenly raises his right hand and shouts out something in another tongue.)

Echo: _Aperio!_

(There is a flash, then a glowing red symbol appears on Echo's right palm; a circle surrounding a fancily scripted capitol "N". At the same instant, there is another flash, and a matching symbol appears on Photon's right palm. Echo gives a bark of laughter that is filled with relief.)

Echo: Hah! I knew it! Look at this! There's yer proof! He's still alive! Medic, check again!

(Medic double checks, placing a hand to Photon's neck, then glances up.)

Medic: Yes… It is faint, but there is a definite pulse. How did you know…?

Echo: This symbol is a bond between us! As long as neither of us dies, or breaks our promise to each other, this mark will never fade!

Robin: Then why can't Shotman see his mind?

Echo: I shoulda' remembered… Photon has a defensive spell on himself that prevents anythin' supernatural from touchin' him after he uses his Intention Combat spell. That includes Medic's healin' or Shotman's Inner Eye. That barrier will last 'til he wakes up.

Medic: So there is a chance to save him, but I shall have to resort to ordinary medicine.

Raven: Why doesn't he heal himself with his own magic?

Echo: He can't, lass… He doesn't know how. _Delitesco!_

(The symbol fades from both palms. Echo can evidently banish and summon the mark at will.)

Echo: Wonder which thought was the basis fer his Intention Combat this time…

Shotman: That I can see; it is looking into the past, not his mind. Hmmm…he was thinking "protect"…

Terra: Protect? Protect what?

Robin: Never mind! Time is a major factor… Raven, can you bring everyone down here to the surface?

Raven: I'll try… _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!_

(The room is filled with shadows which extend out of the room and proceed to cover everything in the entire length of the underground base. On the surface, the ground is covered with shadows for a second, then everyone appears on the desert planes, heroes and villains alike. Raven drops to her knees, breathing heavily. Medic puts a hand on her shoulder, but Raven waves him off.)

Raven: I'm fine. Just let me catch my breath.

Robin: Okay then, here's what we should do. Bumblebee, you, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra take Medic and those of us in need of medical care back to our Tower. Echo, you and everyone else help me get these guys locked up.

(As the others air-lift Medic, Starfire, Photon, and Cyborg back to the West Tower, Robin, Echo, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Déjà Vu, Shotman, and Gemini round up the still-unconscious criminals and bring them to the police station, from where they are all immediately transferred to the prison and placed in cells specially suited to contain each of them, no matter what powers they might have. Jinx, however, is immediately taken to the hospital to recover from the severe thrashing that Photon gave her.)

Robin: Hey, what did he do to her anyway?

Shotman: A spell he has been practicing. He got the idea from our old friend, the Black Reflection. The spell removes the target's special powers for a full twenty-four hours. But… after a blast of that magnitude, she will be lucky if her powers come back in the next six months!

(This settled, they head back to the park to pick up Silkie, the East team's airship, and the T-Car. Thankfully, Silkie has not eaten up the whole playground as Cyborg predicted; just the jungle gym and two swings. Back at the Tower, in the hospital wing, Medic is working frantically to save both Photon and Starfire at the same time while Bumblebee helps Cyborg recharge his power-cell.)

Cyborg: Thanks, but I can handle this myself…

Bumblebee: Aw, shut up, Sparky. Just be glad I offered to help.

Medic: This is no good…

Beast Boy: What's the problem?

Medic: I just do not know what to do for Starfire… Her physiology is slightly different, and I cannot give a blood transfusion to someone who is not human! I just cannot figure-

(At that moment, a rapid beeping sound cuts into the conversation. Medic turns around to Photon's bed. The sorcerer is hooked up to a heart monitor, a brainwave monitor, and an oxygen mask, and the heart monitor's wave patterns have suddenly started moving at an alarmingly fast rate. Seconds after, the brainwave readout begins racing just as fast.)

Beast Boy: What-!?

Cyborg: He's havin' a nightmare!

Medic: No! I just got him stabilized! Beast Boy, quick, hand me that bottle there!

(Beast Boy produces a bottle of clear liquid. Medic quickly sticks a syringe into the lid, and injects the liquid into Photon's wrist. A second later, the heart rate starts speeding faster.)

Medic: What!? How-?

(He glances at the bottle in his hand and smacks his forehead.)

Medic: This is a _stimulant!_ I need the tranquilizer!

(Medic finds the right bottle and quickly pumps a large dose into Photon. His heart rate slows to a normal pace, and his brainwaves relax.)

Medic: Phew… Okay, now what to do for Starfire…

Terra: Here.

(Terra clicks on the computer and pulls up a file on Tameranean physiology.)

Cyborg: Hey, how'd you know to-?

Terra: What? I used to live here, remember?

(Medic studies the readout, then slaps his fist into his palm, apparently coming to a solution.)

Medic: Okay! Let me just find what I need…

(Medic pulls out a large black bag that is filled with chemicals and begins mixing several things together. The mixture turns pale yellow, then flashes brightly, becoming bubble-gum pink, then darkens to black, and finally settles on a deep, serene green. Medic pours his concoction into an IV bag and hooks it up to Starfire.)

Medic: Okay. That should do it. This mixture will work to replenish her blood more quickly. But she will still be weak, so she will need a lot of rest.

Robin: If that's what it takes to save her.

(Everyone jumps as Robin steps out of the shadows and into the room.)

Cyborg: Don't do that! When did you get back?

Robin: Not too long ago. The others are waiting downstairs. Déjà's throwing something together, if anyone's hungry…

(Nobody feels much like eating, but Medic insists that they leave and give the others their rest. Before Terra can leave however, he calls her back.)

Medic: I believe the time is right. Beast Boy, you may want to stay and hear this.

Beast Boy: What is it?

Medic: What I promised earlier…a way out of that suit that is bonded to you.

Terra: You mean it!?

Medic: Yes, but… to do it, I shall have to perform a rather risky procedure. I will anesthetize you first, then I shall remove the suit, one small piece at a time. After each piece, I shall have to immediately heal you up, as removing the suit will pull away the first layer of your skin.

(Terra cringes a little.)

Terra: Okay…what's the risk?

Medic: If I make the smallest mistake, the healing might not be done fast enough; the slightest error and you could bleed to death.

(Terra gulps and glances at the ground. Then, she looks up with a carefree smile.)

Terra: Well, you'd better not screw up then!

(Medic is surprised.)

Medic: Then… I have your permission to perform the procedure, despite the risk?

Terra: This suit ties me to a dark past… I'm not the girl I was then, and I won't have any reminders of it. One way or another, this thing's coming off!

Medic: Very well. Beast Boy, do you also…?

Beast Boy: Whatever it takes, dude. I trust you.

Medic: Alright. Terra, lie down here if you would.

(Terra lies down on a spare bed, and Medic places a plastic mask over her mouth and nose. Seconds after, there is a hissing noise, and Terra's eyes flutter shut.)

Medic: Beast Boy, kindly ask Gemini to come up here. I am going to need her assistance.

(Beast Boy heads down to meet the request. Gemini enters shortly after. Medic ties a green mask over his nose and mouth, then hands one to Gemini.)

Medic: Put this on, then kindly produce three of yourself.

(Gemini complies, then she and Medic each put on latex gloves before she splits into three. One Gemini stands at the ready to hand the young doctor the tools he will need, another to dispose of the suit as it is cut away, and the third to keep the sweat out of his eyes during the operation.)

-- Identical nurses. Hilarious. – The Cap'n --

Medic: Alright. Beginning the procedure now. Scalpel.

(Gemini hands him the tool. He digs the tiny blade under the first part of the suit, starting at Terra's collar bone. He cuts under it, then slides the blade along the underneath of the armor. As the blood begins to gush out from cut, Medic puts forth one gloved fingertip that is radiating a golden light, sliding this along Terra's skin as he pulls the metal away. The first piece finally detaches, and Medic tosses it into a metal pan.)

Medic: Gauze.

(Gemini hands him a swab of the cotton material and he uses this to wipe away the residual blood. One of the Gemini's turns green at the sight. She brings a hand to her mouth.)

Medic: Do not. I need you to keep it together, my friend. This operation will take some time.

Gemini: (fighting her nausea) I'll try.

(Medic proceeds onto the next piece. From the way he is working, he is clearly going to remove all of the armor from the front first, then turn Terra onto her stomach to remove it from the back. This operation is evidently not going to be shown in its entirety, however, as the scene dissolves to the goings on downstairs.)

-- Sorry to dash your hopes, you letches! – The Cap'n --

(Beast Boy is pacing back and forth, waiting with minimal patience for word from upstairs. Robin is looking terrible, cursing himself mentally for allowing Starfire to be hurt. Shotman is leaning against a wall, looking as if something is weighing heavily on his mind. Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos are all sitting on the sofa with their arms folded. Cyborg is leaning over the kitchen counter, Déjà is cleaning up the remains of his cooking, (some type of hors d'oeuvre platter by the look of it) and Bumblebee is sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the tabletop. Nobody seems to be in the mood for conversation. Echo is off in one of the corner armchairs, staring at the ground. Nobody, save for Robin, seems to be able to match his low spirits at the moment. His usual roguish grin is replaced by a frightened grimace, and his uncovered right eye lacks its usual carefree spark. In its place is a gaunt, haunted look. He is oblivious to everything around him, lost in his own thoughts. The scene flickers to the clock on the wall, showing the time to be around 6:15. The hands fade for a second, then reappear in the position that reads 7:45. Outside, the sun is halfway through setting. Back inside, Medic and Gemini finally descend the stairs. Beast Boy sprints over and knocks Medic's glasses askew in his rush for answers.)

Beast Boy: How-is-she-is-she-okay-what's-going-on-did-you-get-the-suit-off-what's-happening-what-what-what!?

(Medic readjusts his glasses, then places his hands on his green friend's shoulders to hold him still.)

Medic: Fine. She is just fine. The suit has been successfully removed; she is free.

(Scattered applause and cheering follow this pronouncement.)

Cyborg: Alright, Medic!

Bumblebee: You the man!

Medic: I would prefer not to have to do that procedure again, however. It is dangerous to the patient, for one thing. For another…

(He turns slightly red and clams up. Gemini sighs and elaborates.)

Gemini: He got…a little embarrassed at some points. To get around it, he had me remove his glasses and multiply his ability to tell what he's doing without the need for sight.

Beast Boy: Can I see her?

Medic: No. I am sorry my friend, but she will need sleep to recover from the small amount of blood she lost, as well as the rest of the anesthesia. Please wait at least an hour.

Beast Boy: Oh… Okay.

Robin: What about-?

Medic: Sleeping comfortably. Starfire should be back to her usual energetic self in a few short hours, Robin.

(Robin cheers up slightly. Echo raises his head at last.)

Echo: An'…what of Photon? Has he recovered as well?

(Medic's small smile immediately fades and he lowers his gaze.)

Medic: Photon is…suffering. I managed to stabilize his heart rate and breathing pattern, and I even slowed down his cellular destruction, but… I was unable to stop it completely. His life is ebbing away with every breath. If he does not wake up soon so that I may heal him…he will not last more than twelve more hours.

(Captain Echo is sitting in shock, not wanting to believe what he has just heard. Judging from the expressions on the others' faces, while Photon may not be their favorite person, none of them would ever wish him dead. Not even Speedy. Robin glances at Echo's face, then turns Medic to face him.)

Robin: Medic, is there anything we can do to help him recover? Anything at all?

Medic: Unfortunately, it seems that this job falls to me alone. I will sit by him all night if I have to, and the second he awakens, I shall heal him. Actually, I am only a copy. The real me is upstairs keeping watch. Gemini made it possible for me to keep in touch with my other self; we share a mind after all. When I am done talking, she will get rid of this copy, and my full attention will be upstairs. This may turn out to be a long night, but as I am the only one with healing abilities…

Raven: That's where you're wrong. I can help.

Medic: You are a healer as well? You possess the same abilities that I do!?

Raven: Nowhere near that powerful. But I think my healing aura could be enough. We can take it in shifts; I'll give you the next two hours, then I'll come up and relieve you.

Medic: ………Very well. Captain, do not worry. I have never lost a patient, and I do not intend to start.

(Gemini waves a hand and the Medic copy vanishes. Echo is still staring off into space.)

Gemini: Aidan? Come on, you heard him. Everything is going to be fine.

(The teenaged captain is quiet a moment more, then he looks up at everybody.)

Echo: I…I never told all of ye…how Photon an' I first met up an' became friends, did I?

(Everyone stays quiet and lets him continue.)

Echo: It was five years ago this comin' August, quite a fair sail from here, actually…

-- Oooooh...Mysterious origins revealed! But not til next week! Hee hee hee! I _love_ torturing all of you! In fact, maybe I should hold that chapter until I get some reviews! It ain't hard, swabbies! Just click the button that says "Review", and give me your honest opinions! - The Cap'n --


	10. The Pirate Captain The Master Magician

-- Yarrrr!!! Here it is! Apologies for the day-late updating, but I had an Organic Chem final to study for. Those who have taken this subject know what a headache it is. Before the chapter begins, I must pause and give elk-loads of thanks to Texas Silver, the only one of you out there who has reviewed this story so far! Thank you very much, Silver; you are better than _lettuce!! _Follow his shining example, you free-loadin' bilgerats! Now...on with the show! - The Cap'n --

Part 10- The Pirate Captain and The Master Magician

(The scene has changed showing a small, red-haired boy in a tiny sailboat out in the middle of the sea. A black patch covers his left eye, but it does not yet have the music note; this is Echo at the age of eleven, two years after his encounter at sea that resulted in the loss of his family and his decision to quest for vengeance. He is glancing around at the open water, staring in all directions.)

Echo: This isn't gonna work; I can't take me vengeance as a one-man crew, even if I have finally mastered me powers! An' this… (touches his patch) Three shots at makin' anythin' happen, then I'll die, eh? Well, it's not like I'll ever be stupid enough to use that third one, no matter what the reason! Anyway, if I'm gonna be the most fearsome sea-dog there is, I gotta start by findin' a fearsome crew! Only the best an' the strongest! But first…I really need a navigator; I'm lost!

(Echo glances up, and sees a thin strip of brown on the horizon. He brightens.)

Echo: Ah-ha! Land ho! Full speed ahead!

(He points a hand at the water behind him and fires out the concentretic blue waves, speeding his boat along swifter than any type of engine. When he reaches his destination, he discovers that he is docked very close to some mountains. He steps out of the boat and walks towards them.)

Echo: There may be a town nearby; I might just find a crewmate! At least there might be a market or somethin' I can pillage fer supplies.

(Thinking these thoughts, he continues on, finally coming to the foothills of some of the smaller peaks. As he is heading through the small, wooded valley between them he suddenly hears a loud explosion.)

Echo: What the-!? Avalanche!?

(Looking around for the source of the sound, Echo finally spots something black near the peak of the smallest mountain. It is a humanoid shape, and it is apparently pummeling every inch of the stone surface it can lay into. At one point, it pulls back it's arms, emits an ethereal shriek, then fires blasts of bright blue energy from it's palms. The entire top half of the mountain is caught in this, and it disintegrates. Echo is staring at it, wide-eyed.)

Echo: Shiver me timbers! That's incredible!

(The floating form has heard him. It turns it's head, and Echo sees two strange-looking eyes staring at him with a look that is filled with bloodlust. The being emits another shriek, then flies right at him. Echo puts up a hand and fires a blast of sound at it. The attack connects, but the glowing creature shakes it off like a light rain and keeps coming. Panicked, Echo reaches up and pulls away his patch, revealing an all-black eye with a glowing green pupil; the Fiend's Eye, a weapon of darkness with unfathomable power. Not wasting a moment, Echo opens his mouth and screams as loudly as he can manage; since he has the power to amplify sounds, he can manage quite a bit. The field of sound created by the scream moves outward in a huge dome, leveling the entire pine forest in the valley. The creature in the sky is hit, and it falls out of the air, landing in a heap on the ground. Echo replaces the patch and grins.)

Echo: An' that, me lad, is why I'm called Captain Echo! Remember it, or ye'll…

(He suddenly trails off and collapses. The Eye has taken most of his energy in exchange for its use. Hours later, Echo awakens. He glances around and sees the humanoid shape from before is lying on the ground next to him. It is wearing thin, black shoes that lack laces and loose, black pants. It has no shirt, and every inch of it's skin is giving off a brilliant white light.)

Echo: White? I remember ye bein' a different color before…

(The creature's eyes suddenly open, and it sits up, rubbing it's head. It turns in either direction, then spots Echo and ducks behind a nearby rock.)

Photon: Go away!

Echo: Oh, ye talk! That's interestin'. Come out here, let me get a look at ye!

Photon: Leave me alone!

(Echo catches the timbre of the voice this time and realizes that there is a seventy-percent chance that this creature he is talking to is a boy.)

Echo: Wait…it's just another lad, like me!

Photon: No, it's a monster and a failure! You shouldn't be talking to me! Leave!

Echo: Aw, don't be that way! It can't be that bad! Go on, let's have a look at ye!

Photon: What!? Forget it!

Echo: Suit yerself…

(Echo points a palm and blasts the rock to pieces. The glowing boy is revealed in all of his luminescence. He scowls and looks at the ground.)

Photon: There. Happy? Go ahead. Scream. Run away. Just like they did. (voice lowers) Just like they _all_ did…

Echo: Wow! That's amazin'! How are ye doin' that!?

Photon: You- You're not…afraid of me?

Echo: Are ye kiddin'!? Yer probably the most interestin' thing I'll see this week! An' before! Where'd ye get so much power!?

(The boy's face suddenly clouds and he turns and walks away. Echo follows with a big grin.)

Echo: Hold on there, mate! What's yer rush!? Stop an' chat awhile!

(The gleaming figure wheels around and glares at Echo. He leans over and it is seen that he is a couple inches taller than the red-head, just as he is in the present.)

Photon: Listen, whoever you are, take a good, close look at me. What am I?

(Echo rubs his chin and raises an eyebrow, pondering this question while analyzing the glowing form in front of him. After a minute, he gives his answer.)

Echo: Shiny.

Photon: Exac-No! I'm a freak! You don't appear to be, excepting that explosive demonstration of yours a moment ago. Therefore, you should not be talking to me! Normal people don't associate with freaks!

Echo: Bilgewater! I'll talk to whoever I choose, an' woe to the fool who dares stop me! I'm the toughest pirate on these waters! Well…I will be, someday!

Photon: …….You truly are not frightened of me? Even the way I'm…glowing like this?

Echo: 'Course not! I've seen things that'll curl the hair on yer teeth! Yer not much in the fright department, lad!

Photon: (thinking) Interesting… He's either very brave, or very stupid…

(The two sit down near the base of the mountain…what's left of it. Some small rocks near the top are getting caught by higher winds and falling everywhere, like stone rain. The two ignore it and strike up conversation.)

Photon: …The Eye of the Fiends…I've read of it, but this is the first time I've spoken with someone who's actually made the dark contract…

Echo: Right, now that I've got ye talkin', let me tell ye me dream! I'm gonna get me a great big ship, gather a crew of the best there is in the world, and become the most feared pirate alive!

Photon: That's a big dream… How far along are you?

Echo: I'm me own crew, and I just got a little sailboat right now, but I _will_ get there, ye mark me!

Photon: (thinking, sweatdropping) I guess that settles the whole brave/stupid question…

Echo: Oh, where's me manners? I'm Aidan, by the way. Aidan McQuain! But ye can call me…Captain Echo! That's the name I decided on fer meself! Me power is controllin' sounds, see? So…who're ye?

(The other boy glances at the ground, then responds.)

Photon: Just call me Photon.

Echo: Eh? "Photon?" Strange name ye got, lad…

Photon: It's not my name.

Echo: Ye just said it was!

Photon: I requested to be called that. I never said it was my name.

(One of the rocks from the decimated mountaintop falls on Echo's head at that moment, as if to drive the point home.)

Echo: Okay, score one fer ye, lad…

Photon: It's the technical term for a light particle. It represents my insignificance…and my shame! I won't go back to my real name until my shame is atoned for!

Echo: Sounds like ye've been through somethin', lad. How about tellin' me about it?

(Photon hesitates, then tells Echo everything; about his family, his former attempt to master the shadows, how a girl had ruined it for him, how his village had become terrified of the very sight of him…)

Photon: So I left. My parents don't know yet. I couldn't bear to let them see me like this… So, I've decided that I'm better off by myself. Furthermore…I've also decided that females are not to be trusted! What good are they anyway!? I've never come off better for associating with them…

Echo: And? What about yer dreams?

Photon: What?

Echo: Come on, I've told ye mine! What's yer dream? Declare it proudly, like I did!

Photon: (thinking) Dreams? That's just a word. Then again… If a fool like this can sail halfway around the world on his own… maybe…

(Photon turns and stares off into the horizon.)

Photon: Alright then. My dream is to prove that, even if I am stuck with this second-rate light magic, I can still become a great sorcerer! Even greater than my mightiest ancestor of all!

Echo: Good! That was perfect, lad!

Photon: Okay, stop calling me that! You're probably not any older then I am!

Echo: Yeah? When's yer birthday?

(They discuss it, and discover that they are of equal years, but Echo is older by two weeks and one day.)

Echo: Right, that's settled! Let's go then!

Photon: Huh? Go?

Echo: Aye! Ye'll be part of me pirate crew, an' we'll fulfill our dreams together! That magic of yers will come in handy fer the world's greatest crew!

Photon: You want…You want _me_ to sail with you!?

Echo: Of course! I'll even make ye me first mate!

(Photon gets a very serious expression, apparently considering the request. He then stands up and stares Echo straight in the eye.)

Photon: Are you certain that you want me with you?

Echo: Positive! What do ye say?

(Photon brings his left hand up and bites a small hole into the tip of his thumb. He then traces the blood over his right palm, forming a fancy capitol "N" inside a circle.)

Photon: Hold out your hand, Aidan McQuain.

(Echo stands and tentatively sticks his right hand forward. Photon seizes it in the handshake position.)

Photon: From this day forward, I solemnly swear on the blood that runs through my veins, the blood of the most powerful magician clan in all the world, that I shall serve as the chief sorcerer for the crew of this man, Aidan McQuain, and that I shall fight at his side until we have achieved our dreams, whatever they may be at the time. So it has been decreed, so it shall be!

(A red glow surrounds the clasped hands and expands outward in a crimson flash. Photon releases Echo's hand, and they both examine their palms. The symbol is gleaming in red from the both of them. The symbols are both facing the same direction, so the transfer apparently did not mirror it off of Photon's hand.)

Photon: The blood pact is complete. This mark shall remain until one of us dies or breaks the promise.

Echo: What's this sign?

Photon: It's my family crest. We use it to seal our most serious vows. It will serve to remind us of what transpired here today. You will, of course, uphold the same promise.

Echo: Of course! I'm a pirate of me word! So… ye seem like a smart guy, what do ye think we should do next?

Photon: Our first priority is a proper-sized vessel. I don't know how much your boat can hold… Also, if we're pirates, that means we can expect some battles on the sea. For that, we need someone who can work a cannon…

Echo: An' a navigator. I'm only here 'cause I got lost.

Photon: That is not an issue. I can easily navigate for you.

Echo: Really!?

Photon: Well… in my spare time I like to stargaze. You don't look up at the stars for years without learning a few useful things.

Echo: Even better! Anythin' else ye want to tell me?

Photon: Hmm… That patch of yours seems to be missing something. Some kind of symbol, something that will really tell people who they're dealing with. If you want to become well known, that's a good way to do it…Captain.

Echo: Right, I'll work on that. Is that all?

Photon: You also might consider training yourself to use a weapon. I could do with one myself; only a fool relies entirely on his powers.

Echo: All this great advice yer givin' me… Is there anythin' _ye_ want?

Photon: Do you like chess?

(The scene goes back to the inside of Titan's Tower. Echo now has tears flowing from his eyes. He has removed his patch so as not to soak it, but cannot stop the tears.)

Echo: We went through a lot together after that. It was a whole year before we met Shotman an' the crew really started pickin' up. Before that time, Photon an' I had countless adventures! We shared hard times, an' rough waters, an' quite a fair few nice days scattered in there… We're both the only children in our families, but we've been best mates fer so long that he's become just like a brother to me. There was never anythin' we couldn't face together! An' now…now me brother is dyin' an' there's nothin' I can do to help him! He never even got to fulfill his dream!

(Echo dissolves into more tears. Gemini puts her arms around him, trying to offer some comfort. The other members of the South team look frightened; they are not used to seeing Echo so completely shattered. Beast Boy stands up and moves towards the stairs.)

Beast Boy: It's been about an hour; I'm going to check on Terra.

-- Aww...Who knew Echo was such a softie at heart? Now then, next chapter begins what I know a lot of you have been waiting for; THE FLUFF!!! Yes, children, the glorious, wonderful, sickeningly-sweet-enough-to-give-you-cavities _fluff!_ BBxTerra and RobxStar fans tune in! Thanks again to Texas Silver, and reminders to the rest of you to reveiw! We writers _need_ reviews! They are the source of our evil powers. Next review gets a free cookie and a collapsable pony in the mail! - The Cap'n --


	11. Full Recovery

-- Grrr! Cheese! Hello out there to Texas Silver, who has been kind enough to send me another review, and to a new face, the-XCORE-writer! Both of you can expect your cookie in the mail within a week. If not, blame the U.S. postal system! Or, better yet, blame me! As for you, RobxStar4eva, if you have time to add me to your update alert list, you have time to review me! I saw your name on my stat chart; _I know you're out there_... Now then, here is the start of the promised fluff! I wrote this entire fiction before the Trouble in Tokyo movie was even advertised on TV, so if you wanna call someone on stealing plot devices, start with the producers of Teen Titans. Probably the same ones who threw together Season Five... Anyway, on with the show!!! - The Cap'n --

Part 11- Full Recovery

(Medic is upstairs in the hospital wing, reading a book. The title on the back cover is in Japanese, but the book has many pictures that show things like bone-setting procedure and pressure points. However, his mind is definitely not on the book as he keeps glancing up sadly at Photon's unconscious form.)

Medic: (thinking) This is bad. In some cultures, I have heard that death is belived to be a dark queen. That seems to fit this dream he was having, if he represents the white knight. If this chess game of his reaches checkmate… (aloud) I am truly sorry, my friend. If I had known it would come to this, I would never have-

(At that second, Terra stirs and sits up.)

Terra: Yawn Wow, that was a great nap…

Medic: Ah. Good to see you awake. I think you are going to be pleased with the results of your operation.

Terra: Huh?

(Terra notices that her arms are bare. She lets out a loud whoop of joy.)

Terra: Woo-hoo! Finally! I'm me again! I'm- I'm- … (blushes, pulls the bed sheets tighter) I'm not wearing anything!

Medic: Of course not. That armor covered you entirely, and you requested it off. Do not be concerned; I did not see anything… There is a robe for you to wear until you have access to more conventional clothing.

(Terra grabs the powder-blue bathrobe that is hanging near the bed and pulls it on.)

Terra: Do I need to stay in here for anything else?

Medic: No. You are free to go when you wish.

Terra: Excellent. Hm? Will they be alright?

(Terra indicates Starfire and Photon. Medic forces a comforting smile.)

Medic: Oh…yes. Both of them will be fine.

(Terra heads toward the door. As she passes Medic, his smile fades and he casts another worried look at his comrade. Terra suddenly stops and turns around.)

Terra: Oh yeah, in case I forget later…

(She throws her arms around Medic and hugs him tightly.)

Terra: Thank you so much… I thought I was going to be trapped in that suit my whole life. And you revived me before; you're the best doctor in the whole world!

(Medic, however, has gone wide-eyed and is shivering with sweat pouring down his face. The earth-mover quickly pulls back and puts on a look of concern.)

Terra: Hey, are you alright?

(Then ninja shivers a bit more, then seems to come to his senses.)

Medic: Oh…I apologize. That was a reflex action. You see, when a girl embraces me like that…it drags up some memories I would rather not have.

Terra: Oh. Well, I'll remember that from now on. Thanks again.

(Terra slides the door open, and takes two steps before knocking foreheads with Beast Boy.)

Terra: Ouch… Oh, sorry!

Beast Boy: No, it was my fault… I uh, didn't watch where I was goin'…So, um, where were you headed?

Terra: Well…do you think Star or Raven would mind if I borrowed some clothes?

Beast Boy: Well, Star's not in a position to answer right now…and you do _not_ want to go in Raven's room; trust me on this. But, there is another place we can turn to!

(Beast Boy leads Terra up one flight of stairs to a steel door. He slides it open and they both step inside. Terra's jaw drops.)

Terra: This place…

Beast Boy: We kept your room just as you left it…Never knew when we might find a way to bring you back…

Terra: Yeah…looks like nothing's been moved at all…Not even this…

(Terra steps over to the dresser and runs her fingers over a golden, heart-shaped box that is resting upon it. She then opens up the drawer and pulls out several things.)

Terra: Excuse me for a second…

(Terra steps into the closet and shuts the door. Meanwhile, down in the hospital wing, Starfire stirs and opens her eyes. Medic glances up.)

Medic: Ah, welcome back, Starfire! I had thought you would be asleep much longer. I have clearly underestimated your people's recuperative abilities!

Starfire: I believe I am fine. What about… (gasp) Robin! Where is he!? Is he undamaged!? That creature we were fighting…!

Medic: Please, Starfire, you must calm down. At least let me remove the needle…

(Medic pulls the IV out of Starfire's hand, then gives an explanation.)

Medic: Robin is perfectly okay. He defeated the dhampir, and destroyed the satellite; our cities are safe.

(At that moment, the door opens, and Raven enters.)

Raven: Time for my shift. You can take a break now, Medic. Oh, hi there Starfire. Glad to see you're okay.

Starfire: I would like to see Robin. Friend Medic, may I…?

Medic: You can go if you wish, Starfire.

Raven: I think Robin was going to the Evidence Room. You should be able to find him there.

Starfire: Thank you, Raven!

(Starfire floats up from the bed and hovers out into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Medic gets up and starts to follow, then turns back to Raven.)

Medic: Remember, the second he awakens, heal him as best you can.

Raven: Got it.

(Medic leaves. Raven glances at Photon's unconscious form, and at all the different machines attached to him.)

Raven: That makes two times you've saved my life. So don't you dare die while I'm watching you.

(She hovers off the ground and enters her meditation position, shutting her eyes. If Photon wakes up, she is sure she will hear it, and will heal him then. Meanwhile, in the Evidence Room…)

Robin: One new item to add today…

(Robin opens a small glass case and puts on the cloth bottom two small, white objects, both of which come to a sharp point at one end, and are jagged at the other end; Damien's broken fangs. One apparently broke off shorter than the other. Robin shuts the case, then turns around to leave. He is shocked to see Starfire standing there.)

Robin: Starfire! What're you-!? I mean…I didn't think you'd be awake so soon…

Starfire: Robin, what happened? That monster was most powerful…did he hurt you?

Robin: Nothing Medic couldn't fix. Damien's history. Him _and_ the satellite. We won, Star.

Starfire: Glorious! I am happy to hear that we have been victorious once more!

(Starfire is about to big-hug Robin, then hesitates and starts to walk away.)

Robin: Star…

Starfire: Yes, Robin? What is it?

Robin: That's what _I_ was about to ask. Is something bothering you?

Starfire: Robin…earlier, when I gave my apology, you said that it did not mean anything. Why is that?

(Robin is caught by surprise. He is not quite ready to deal with this just now.)

Robin: I…uh…I only meant…I meant that it wasn't important to the mission. I had to keep my mind on our objective.

Starfire: So, you truly did not care if it was anything more than accidental?

Robin: Er…well…

Starfire: You did?

Robin: I…

(While Robin is busy trying to think of an answer that won't upset Starfire, the scene goes back upstairs to Terra's room. She has stepped out of the closet wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. In the center of the shirt is a yellow "T" within a circle.)

Beast Boy: Hey, nice choice!

Terra: One I'm never planning to turn my back on again. I still can't believe I did that to you guys… To just betray all of you like that…

Beast Boy: Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up! That was then, this is now. Besides, you were great at the end that time; you saved _my_ life.

Terra: What about Slade? Did I at least take him down?

Beast Boy: Well, you _did_…but he found a way to come back…

(Beast Boy explains to Terra the fight with Trigon, and how Slade was able to reclaim his life because of it.)

Terra: Huh. So _that's_ why Raven was always so withdrawn… Well, maybe we can get along better this time around… By the way… Before, back underground…why did you kiss me?

(Beast Boy turns a bit red, and a few beads of sweat appear on his face.)

Beast Boy: Oh…um…well…you know…it uh…it seemed like a good idea at the time! Uh, wait, no…that's not what I meant! I mean…um…

(Terra steps up close and grins at him.)

Terra: I liked it…

Beast Boy: I was just trying to- Really?

Terra: Were you practicing while I was gone or something?

Beast Boy: No! I swear!

-- Once again, cast your minds back to a certain contest involving cherry stems…Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! – The Cap'n --

Terra: Relax, I'm kidding.

Beast Boy: Oh…right…heh…!

Terra: But, in all seriousness, why did you do it?

Beast Boy: Well…If, you remember, I was hypnotized to keep seeing…terrible things until I could see you…

Terra: Yeah…

Beast Boy: And when I finally saw you…well…I'm not sure what I was thinking then. But now…I'm sure of it. Terra, when it seemed like you were going to be gone forever, I thought I was gonna go out of my mind. I helped the others in any way I could to come up with a way to bring you back. You were always…much more than just a friend to me. And now that you've finally come back…I don't want you to go ever again. I want you to stay with me.

Terra: Well…I think that could be arranged. Now…could you do something for me?

Beast Boy: Sure. What?

Terra: Would you…would you kiss me again?

(Beast Boy turns red again, then slowly wraps his arms around Terra. He pulls her in close and kisses her for the second time ever. He feels her pulling him in tighter, returning it. They keep contact for much longer this time, about until any bystanders might begin to question their lung capacity. Eventually, they break contact and look into each other's eyes, emerald greens meeting the gaze of sapphire blues.)

Beast Boy: Um…

Terra: What, no comedy quips? I thought you were the funny one…

Beast Boy: I'm kind of at a loss for words…

(Terra chuckles then grabs his hand.)

Terra: Come on, let's go downstairs.

Beast Boy: Wonder how the others are gonna react to this…Cyborg's gonna have an aneurism…Heh…or in his case, a short circuit!

(Terra giggles at the lame pun.)

Terra: Now you sound more like yourself!

-- How does he even know what an aneurism is? – The Cap'n --

(Back in the Evidence Room, Robin has thought long and hard about his answer and believes he has it.)

Robin: Star…the first time that happened, you weren't serious about it. You just needed a way to learn Earth language, and I was the closest person you could find at the time.

Starfire: That is true…

Robin: And today, it was just an accident. So there was nothing serious about that either.

(Starfire is looking like she is becoming very upset, seeing the direction this conversation seems to be going.)

Robin: But…to answer your question…I didn't think about it at the time, because we had a mission to complete, but I didn't hate it. That moment when we…you know.

(Starfire brightens a bit.)

Starfire: Really? Then, perhaps…perhaps we may…repeat it in seriousness?

(Robin gets a look that tells all watching that he really does not want to say what he is about to.)

Robin: Star, you have to understand, this isn't exactly something we can pursue. Something like a serious relationship…that would just interfere with our jobs as heroes. We can't be selfish like that. It's not fair to those we've sworn to protect.

Starfire: I do not understand.

Robin: The people of the city! If our own personal feelings get in the way of-!

Starfire: No. If Echo and Gemini may follow their hearts and still be great heroes, why can we not?

(Robin's jaw freezes in mid-protest. This inquiry has caught him without a good answer. Taking advantage of his lapse in concentration, Starfire leans in and kisses him; a real kiss, unlike their past two encounters. Robin is completely frozen, caught between his lack of belief at what is happening, and the fact that he can feel that this kiss is different from the others he has experienced. Finally noticing that he is not responding, however, Starfire releases him and turns away, regret at Robin's apparent choice written all over her features.)

Starfire: If it is still your wish, Robin, I will not force this. But please consider the thought…

(Robin still seems to be shell-shocked, staring into space. Starfire walks slowly towards the door, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. A very quiet sound that might be a sob escapes her mouth. The small noise shakes Robin out of his daze, and he finally notices that Starfire is leaving.)

Robin: Starfire. Wait…

(Starfire stops, but does not turn around. Robin steps up close and stands behind her.)

Robin: Listen…you're right. If a carefree guy like Echo can be true to his feelings and still manage to protect a whole city, there just might be a chance…

(Starfire turns around with a hopeful look. Before she can ask whether he means what he has told her, Robin delivers the clearest possible assent; he embraces the Tameranean princess, and returns the kiss she gave him with interest. These two manage to hold out even longer than Beast Boy and Terra; this is clearly something they have wanted to do for some time. Also, while they are embracing, Starfire's joy causes the two of them to rise about a foot into the air. As the scene fades out of the Evidence Room, and back to the kitchen area, a small static bolt runs across the back of Déjà's head, and he glances up.)

Déjà: I sense it!

Aqualad: Hm? What?

Déjà: Someone in this building is engaged in romantic activity! I know it! Even worse…I am not there!

Speedy: What the heck kinda sense is _that_?

(The Blind Shotman puts on a knowing smile.)

Shotman: You are mistaken, my confused little friend; there is no such thing going on. Not at all…

-- Wheee! Stay tuned, kiddies, more fluffy goodness to come! I may update before next Monday as getting to anyplace with wireless access on Christmas will be a far bigger pain than I care to deal with. Next time, I get to resolve some issues between one metal man and the Titans East leader, and a certain sorceror will finally return to the world of the conscious. Tune in, and don't forget to review! - The Cap'n --


	12. Broken

-- Alright! In the spirit of Christmas, and because my reviewers asked so nicely, here is an early update for all of you! Consequently, this also means that the next chapter likely won't be out until a week after Christmas, but so it goes. Now then, The CyxBee moment will be nowhere near as long as the rest of the chapter, BUT...Raven is a personal favorite of mine and many of my crewmates. Owing to that, she and those closest to her automatically get more screen time than the others whenever I feel like it. That's how I do things. Sue me. Now, here it is, as requested by several of you! Let us begin... -The Cap'n --

Part 12- Broken

(Back in the hospital wing, Raven is deep in her meditation, using the steady, rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor as her focus. Since defeating her father, controlling her powers has become slightly easier, but she still meditates out of habit. At any rate, it gives her better control. However, at some point, the rhythm condenses into a single, long, unbroken tone. Raven's brow furrows in annoyance as the tone begins to disturb her focus.)

Raven: (thinking) What…? What's going on? What is that? Wait a minute…!

(Raven feels a deep chill as she recognizes the noise; it is the sound of a heart monitor flat-lining. Her eyes snap open and she looks upon Photon's bed…only to discover that he is not there. The heart monitor is giving off it's shrill tone in response to having nothing to get a reading on. Raven glances around, then nearly jumps straight out of her skin; he is standing right beside her, in his hologram, just watching her without a word.)

Raven: Do not do that. Ever. You scared five years off of me.

Photon: My apologies. Do you…have a moment?

Raven: Um… wait a second, I have to heal you! Hold still.

Photon: No! I mean…just let it wait a second. I'm awake now, and I feel alright at the moment, so just hold off for now… there's something I want to show you. Could you follow me up to the roof?

(Raven is hesitant, but thinks it over.)

Raven: Well, he _is_ awake now… and there's no one else to look after in here… I guess a minute won't hurt.

(Photon opens the window, and the two of them levitate themselves all the way up to the roof. Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Beast Boy and Terra have just entered, holding hands. Gemini glances up and smiles.)

Gemini: So you two got together; nice!

Beast Boy: How'd you-?

Gemini: I can tell. It's something you learn to recognize.

Cyborg: Don't tell Robin; you know how he is about "keeping work and personal stuff separate."

(Shotman snickers at something only he can see.)

Déjà: I was right! I knew something was going on! But, _Mademoiselle _Terra, before you commit yourself completely, would you allow me to…

(Déjà Vu whispers something to her, totally inaudible. Beast Boy stretches one pointed ear in that direction, then about three cross marks pop up on his face as steam gushes out of his ears. He jumps into the air, then lands on Terra's head in the form of a large frog before emitting a resounding croak. Déjà takes one look at him, and all the color drains out of his face. In the next moment, he lets out a high pitched scream and shoots under one of the sofas. His eyes peek out, and the whole couch vibrates as he shivers in terror. Aqualad and Medic recline back in the sofa with looks of contentment.)

Aqualad: Massage chair; cool.

(While everyone is busy laughing at Déjà's expense, (except for Echo, who is still deep in a dark blue funk) Bumblebee grabs Cyborg and drags him off elsewhere. In the middle of a laugh, Shotman suddenly snaps to attention.)

Shotman: Hey!

Medic: What is it?

Shotman: It is Photon! He is awake!

(Echo is right in front of Shotman in the next instant.)

Echo: How is he!? Has he been healed!?

Shotman: No… He requested that Raven hold off on the healing, but I can't see any reason why he would- gasp Uh-oh…

Speedy: What's the problem?

Shotman: The virus! The Spring Fever virus! It is still in his system! And thriving!

Echo: How is that possible!? He scrapped the computer, didn't he!?

Shotman: It had to have moved to the next stage before he did; it's the only explanation.

Terra: Um…so wouldn't that mean…he's locked onto Raven now?

Gemini: Irreversibly. It's in its final stage. He can't turn back now.

Echo: That's not right…Nobody should be forced into somethin' just like that…

(Shotman and Medic exchange half a glance, (half because Shotman has no way to return it, being blind) then nod.)

Medic: Captain, I am afraid we shall have to come clean.

Shotman: We have not been totally honest with you.

Echo: Eh? How's that?

(The doctor and the gunner get fearful looks, but know it is too late to back out.)

Shotman: Well, you see…

(The scene changes, and we now see where Cyborg has been dragged off to; his own room.)

Cyborg: Okay, start talkin'. You dragged me outta there and all the way in here without explainin' nothin' and now-!

(He cuts off as Bumblebee hovers a few inches off the ground and kisses him firmly on the mouth. He takes a few steps back, stunned.)

-- Aw, no fair! She cheated! I didn't get to lead up to it or anything! Boo! – The Cap'n --

Cyborg: Uh… Okay. Now you _really_ owe me an explanation.

Bumblebee: I guess. You remember when I was tryin' to tell you somethin' before? Back when we were fighting that Moth guy? That was it.

Cyborg: Yeah? Sure you wouldn't rather have somebody who isn't made of metal!? Seeing as I'm not your type and all-

Bumblebee: Will you shut up with that!? I don't care if you're made out of _plastic_! You're still you under all the hardware, right!? So what's the big deal!?

Cyborg: "You're still you…" (scoffs) Okay, so what do you mean by that?

Bumblebee: You broke free from Brother Blood's control, which no one had ever been able to do before, and it turns out that it was because of _you_, not whatever mechanical business you might have going on inside. You brought together the East team when it seemed like nothing could. You probably would have even been a great leader if you chose to!

Cyborg: You seemed more capable. Besides, I have a home right here.

Bumblebee: And that's the last point I was about to make; you've also got great judgment and you definitely know the value of a friend. You want to name for me one machine that can do all of that?

(Cyborg is silent.)

Bumblebee: I thought that's what you'd say. Added to that, you have these qualities in much greater supply then I've seen in the majority of the people I've met. You're not just a machine, and you're definitely not just an average guy. You're a great man, Cyborg.

(Cyborg twists one giant pinky around in his ear, then pulls it out with the sound of a cork popping.)

Cyborg: I must be hearing things. I could have sworn you used my name for once. Say that again.

(Bumblebee puts on a mischievous grin.)

Bumblebee: Don't tell me what to do, Sparky.

Cyborg: Aw, man! We're back to-!

(He cuts off as Bumblebee hovers up and puts a hand on his cheek.)

Bumblebee: In fact, don't say much of anything at all.

(She kisses him again, and this time he embraces her as she does, being careful to avoid crushing her wings. Meanwhile, back on the roof, Raven and Photon are sitting on the edge, gazing up at the sky, and chatting with one another. It is a beautiful night, with very few clouds, the moon shining down, and thousands of stars twinkling brightly as far as can be seen. Raven has lowered her hood, enjoying the cool night breeze. The two magic-users are currently knee-deep in a discussion about some of the more…strange moments of their hero careers.)

Photon: A rabbit? ………You're joking.

Raven: No, I'm serious, this nut actually decided to turn me into a rabbit.

Photon: (dryly) How original. A magician and a rabbit. Very funny. I'm in stitches.

(They gaze back up at the sky.)

Photon: I fought with that same fool not long ago. He lacked the knowledge of what magic truly is and the proper respect for the art; it made my blood boil. But this always calms me. The stars have always helped me to find inner peace.

Raven: Well, to each their own…

Photon: Over there, for example…

(Photon points at a group of stars.)

Photon: You recognize that constellation?

Raven: Draco. The Lord of Dragons.

Photon: Precisely. That's a favorite of mine. Are there any that you particularly like?

(Raven does not answer. She is busy thinking over something that has been gnawing away at the edge of her mind since Photon woke up.)

Raven: (thinking) Something's not right. Why is he being civil all of a sudden? And downstairs, when I told him not to pop out of nowhere like he did, he apologized. He _never_ apologizes, especially not to me. And now he brings me out here to look at the stars? What is he-?

(Raven suddenly flashes back to a moment back in the underground. Right before Photon went crashing through the computer screen, he had turned his head for one second to yell at her…and he had seen her out of his right eye.)

Raven: (thinking) It probably wouldn't have taken more than a sidelong glance for the effect to set in…which means…

(Raven stands and backs away from him.)

Raven: You're still infected.

(Photon turns and looks back at her, then gets to his feet and turns around completely.)

Photon: So, you've figured it out. Well, I had a feeling it wouldn't take you too long. But now that you do know…there's no reason for me to hide it any longer. Raven, I lo-

Raven: No! Don't you _dare_!

(Photon stops in mid-sentence, then begins a new one.)

Photon: What is wrong? I had not meant to cause you any displeasure. Why do you not wish me to-?

Raven: Because it isn't real! You're under a delusion that's being influenced by some bug in your system. In the natural order of things, you and I hate each other!

(Photon is silent, then shakes his head.)

Photon: I am afraid that you are quite far off the mark with that. Echo has told all of you, I assume, of my fear? The deep fear I have of being alone? The first time it caused me to transform, I had just been rejected by my village for fear of my appearance. I thought that I was doomed to a life of solitude. After I became friends with Echo, it never bothered me again…until just six moths ago. It is true, yes, that I did hate you very much at first. However, the time we spent stuck together on that island effectively made you the first girl I ever took the time to get to know...even if not by choice. Your strength, your cool intelligence, and...your beauty...all took me by surprise. After that, I have been unable to get my mind off you. I thought at first that it was just my desire to surpass you, but after a couple of weeks I figured out that what I really wanted was to be worthy of you. Sadly, even knowing this, the detest for women that I had conditioned in myself acted against my desire to be with you. This spiked an internal war between those two feelings. The thought of never being able to tell you the truth, and eventually losing any chance that you might share my feelings was the cause of all of my violent transformations that have hurt so many over the past six months. But now…now that this "virus" is in my system, it is allowing me to overrule my usual hatred and speak from my heart. I can't begin to express how wonderful it is to finally be able to tell you. For the first time in ages, I feel genuine happiness…

(Raven's mind is spinning from trying to take all this in. However, thanks to dealing with things that involve a strong mental constitution so very often, she collects herself and decides to handle this situation with a cool head. A look at her robe shows that it seems to have become one shade brighter.)

Raven: Okay…that might be true…or it could just be more of what that virus is telling your mind. In either case, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not sure I'm ready for something like this.

Photon: Well, why not?

Raven: Let's just say, the last guy who told me the same things turned out to be too good to be true…

(Photon ponders this, then, based on a combination of his own knowledge and things he has heard throughout the day, he figures it out.)

Photon: I see. Well it definitely wasn't the first time. Malchior never was above deceiving innocent girls to get what he wanted.

(Raven's eyes widen.)

Raven: How do you know about-!?

Photon: Beast Boy mentioned the name Malchior. And Robin seemed like he knew something earlier… Based on what you have told me, I can infer that the Dread Dragon assumed a more…sophisticated form and coerced you into releasing him. What's impressive is that you sealed him back up again! My ancestor was a year older than you when he succeeded in doing that! And he even had the aid of the Dragon's Bane!

Raven: The Dragon's Bane…? Your ancestor? But that would have to mean… You're-!

Photon: I am the heir to the most renowned magician clan of this and every age previous. Descended from Garrett of Nol, creator of the Dragon's Bane, and the Great Wizard Rorek of Nol, Conqueror of the Dread Dragon Malchior.

(Raven is stunned all over again. Then, a question rises in her mind.)

Raven: (thinking) As long as he's talking… (aloud) So…what's _your_ name? Your true name, I mean. With all those other great names in your family, yours must be something good.

Photon: Hmm…That's an interesting question you've posed to me. I swore that I would never breathe my true name again, until I had become at least as great as Rorek…but, for you, I suppose I can make an exception. My real name is-

(At that moment they are cut off by a booming yell from downstairs. It is Echo and he sounds angry beyond measure.)

Echo: _YE DID **WHAT**!? I OUGHTA FEED YE TO THE SHARKS!!_

(There is silence, then the magnified voice returns.)

Echo: _I DON'T GIVE A BARNACLE'S BACKSIDE **WHAT** YER REASON WAS! YER GOIN' AN' SETTIN' THIS STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW!!_

(It is a mark of how loud Echo can be when he chooses that he is only on the second floor, yet Raven and Photon are still forced to cover their ears.)

Photon: Looks like they're going to start searching for me now. I've been hiding our location from Shotman's Eye, but I can't keep it up forever. Raven, please say yes. I've never wanted anything so much.

Raven: We…we can't…

Photon: Why not? Just tell me why. Give me one good reason.

Raven: Our powers react to our emotions, so-

Photon: That is not a problem. I'm amazed you didn't figure this out already. You see, I had noticed that whenever you and I got into one of our arguments, that no matter how angry we became, our powers did not destroy anything. The reason? Our powers have opposite polarities. Whenever we are feeling things that are around the same general emotion, any accidental spill-over of our powers negate and cancel each other out. On the other hand, if we _are_ trying to use our magic, our combined efforts allow the two of us to be twice as strong as we would be alone! We truly do complement each other…

(Raven is surprised at this, and hurries to think of something else. She notices, with some uneasiness, that her heart has started beating rather quickly.)

Raven: Um…well…even if we could get around _that_…what about my background? My father is a Demon. What would you want with something like me?

Photon: Honestly, did you think I had forgotten already? I know that you defeated your father; quite a remarkable accomplishment, I might add. Therefore, the Demon no longer has any power over you. Besides, there is not one thing about you that looks even remotely like a demon…an angel, maybe…

(As he says this, he brushes a hand over the gemstone on her forehead, then runs his fingers through a lock of her hair. Raven blushes hard enough to rival Gemini, and her robe lightens further. Her heart is now pounding so hard that she is afraid Photon will hear it. However, she still is not convinced.)

Raven: What does it matter? That virus is the cause of all this anyway. Without it, you'd never even give me a second look. No matter what you think right now, this isn't really you.

Photon: Didn't I tell you already how I had felt about you all along? In any event, the virus is in its seventh stage; it's permanent. Whether I would still feel for you without it is irrelevant. The fact is, since this virus is now a part of my body, then whether I would normally want it or not, this is me now. My feelings are genuine. Anything else?

(Raven finds herself without an answer. Her robe has lightened further, becoming such light shade of blue that it matches the morning sky. She glances up, and finds herself staring into Photon's dark blue eyes. She takes in his holographic form, going over the handsome features again.)

Raven: (thinking) Groan Why does he have to be asking me this when he looks like that…? How am I supposed to think?

(She takes a deep breath, then steps away, shaking her head.)

Raven: I'm sorry. It just doesn't feel right. We…we just can't!

(She turns and starts to walk away. Photon is standing, stunned, clearly having not planned on being refused. Then, apparently coming to a decision, he strides forward and grabs Raven's shoulder, turning her to face him. Before she can protest, she finds her mouth smothered by a deep kiss. Raven is so surprised that she freezes. Using her shock to his advantage, Photon slides his arms around her in an embrace to pull her closer. Raven is standing stone-still and her lavender eyes are wide and shimmering. She then shuts them as she begins returning the kiss, and embraces Photon right back. In the close contact, she can feel that his heart is racing just as fast as hers.)

-- Okay, last time I'm saying it, I promise…Cherry stems! Ha ha ha ha! – The Cap'n --

(Unbeknownst to the both of them, Echo and his search party had found them only moments before. Echo, Shotman, Medic, Gemini, Speedy, and Aqualad are all standing just outside the trapdoor that leads to the top floor, and all of them are immobile with whited-out eyes, and letting their mouths air out. Echo reaches up and flips his patch upward so he can stare with both eyes. Medic takes off his glasses and rubs them on his jacket before replacing them. As the scene shifts back to the magician couple, it is seen that Raven's entire outfit has brightened all the way to pure white. They finally break the kiss and open their eyes slowly, still embracing. Photon looks to be a bit dazzled. His focus is so shaken that his hologram actually flickers for a few seconds.)

Photon: Wow…

(At that moment, Raven glances out of the corner of her eye and notices their audience. She steps away from Photon and blushes beet-red again.)

Raven: Um…how long have you been standing there?

(Echo suddenly seems to snap out of his shock, and his expression turns livid. He grabs Medic and Shotman by their shirts, and throws them forward.)

Echo: Alright, get to it, ye bilgerats! Be grateful I don't make ye walk the plank right now!

Shotman: Er…yes…Photon, we have something to tell you.

Medic: You see…the virus that is in your system…well, we found it most amusing, given your usual attitude.

Shotman: So, I told Medic to go along with the idea that it could not be easily cured.

Medic: In truth…I could have cured it at any time. I still can.

Echo: Well, I hope ye got yer laugh, ye swabs! It nearly cost me me best mate!

Medic: More important is the fact that your body is still breaking down. I have to heal you right away. Just stand still for a second…

(Medic steps forward, golden energy covering his hands. In the next instant, he jumps back to avoid a laser blast.)

Photon: Don't you come near me.

Medic: But I have to heal you-!

Photon: And if you do, the virus leaves me, right? I had already figured that you two had pulled some prank like this. That's why I've been trying to keep you from finding me. If you think you're healing me, think again! It's not happening! Not if there's the slightest chance that my feelings for Raven will change! I won't do that to her!

Echo: Photon, lad, please! I understand how ye feel, but if Medic doesn't cure ye, ye won't live past tomorrow mornin'! If ye want to live, that virus has to go!

Photon: Then I'd rather die!

(Without another word, Photon grabs Raven's hand and levitates at light-speed until they are one hundred and eighty-five feet above the Tower.)

Echo: Photon-!

Shotman: I'm afraid yelling won't help, Captain. He is quite serious. He would sooner give up his life than his current affection for Raven. Such is the terrifying strength of the virus's final stage…

Gemini: Sigh How romantic…

(Everyone raises an eyebrow at her.)

Gemini: (defensively) Well, it _is_…

(Meanwhile, high above in the clouds…)

Photon: It'll be some time before they can get someone to fly Medic all the way up here. Even if I'm dying, I can't go back to how I was. Not if it means hurting you. Now…where were we?

(Photon leans down to kiss Raven again. As he does, Raven thinks through everything rapidly.)

Raven: (thinking) He needs to be healed or he'll die…but the virus is what makes him feel for me…if I take that away, he won't want anything to do with me…But…to let him die just so I can have this…that's not fair. Besides, if what he told me was true, I might not have to give it up after all… (aloud) Photon, I'm _really_ sorry about this.

(Raven's hands glow with a white aura, then she pushes the glow into Photon's chest. He stops just short of contacting her lips and gasps. His head suddenly tilts back, and with a loud exhale, a cloud of purple gas rushes out of his throat. The gas forms a cloud that vaguely resembles a heart. However, after a second, the shape splits down the middle, then divides into hundreds of tiny wisps and fades. Photon snaps out of his momentary daze, and glances at Raven.)

Photon: I…I remember…I remember everything that's happened…and…

(Photon's eyes suddenly fill with an expression that Raven knows too well; his cold glare that is filled with contempt and disgust. Her heart sinks.)

Photon: I don't _believe _this! I was just-! And you were-! And then we-! Agggghhhh!

(Photon is apparently so appalled that he can't even speak straight. Down below, the others are staring up and listening.)

Echo: Well…sounds like he's back to normal…

Gemini: Yeah…(thinking) But at what cost…?

(Everyone starts to head back down, but Echo stops Medic and Shotman.)

Echo: Ye two are stayin' right here! I expect Photon'll be wantin' a few words with ye…

(As Echo leaves, Photon lands on the roof, in his natural form. He focuses his eyes on his two teammates and he begins breathing heavily, trying to contain his anger. His skin flits through every color of the spectrum five times before he seems to calm down. He then speaks very evenly.)

Photon: You two remember that spell I kept trying to do that never worked? Well, now that I've done it once, I've figured out what I was doing wrong. See, it needs a _live_ target to act on, hence why the dummies kept exploding. Oh, and I've also figured out how to tone it down to work for shorter periods of time.

(He strides forward and places a palm on each of them.)

Photon: How's the next ten minutes sound?

(Without even using the incantation, Photon releases the spell into them and their powers fade.)

Photon: I'll probably never use this spell again, but it's the perfect thing for dealing with you two jokers. Now for some retribution…

(He pulls out his staff, and the scene shifts just short of showing what he is doing, but many smacks can be heard as well as yells of pain and one shout for mercy. Photon finally stops, and the two fall to the roof, beaten all over, smoke rising from their bodies. Photon glances up and shoots one last nasty look at Raven before disappearing inside the Tower. Raven's robe darkens back to its usual dark blue, then her eyes begin to shimmer again.)

Raven: (thinking) Then it was a lie after all… Don't know why I'm surprised…everyone with any connection to that clan seems to have a natural talent for this…

(She drifts down to the window of her room and phases inside, not coming out for the rest of the night.)

-- The title of this chapter has well more than one meaning. Think about it. Let it come to you. After thinking that over, recall that Raven is my favorite character. Before calling me a monster, consider if I would even _think_ of leaving things like this. There, you see? Now, in other news, the third part of this triumverate of stories I am doing, a work entitled _Beneath The Ice_ is scheduled for release about two-three weeks after the final chapter of _The Trinity_. That story adds more characters as well as explores the past of one of the Titans South characters. I won't say which character it is, but he _was_ voted by my crew as everybody's second favorite. Think Eastern origin. _Far _East. Until next time, and don't be stingy with the reviews! – The Cap'n


	13. The Only Way

-- Howdy! By lucky chance, I have just enough net access today to update! Happy One-Year-Closer-to-Armageddon! I am ever grateful for all the reviews, but really, I need specifics! Why do you like the story, people? What about it pleases you!? Give me specifics so I can write a better story! Sorry to be directing this only at you, Silver, but nobody else has reviewed yet... Where are you, x-CORE!? Anyway, time for the fun. Now, the reason for Photon having to be a collosal jerk in the last chapter is that he and Raven are each a supremely tough nut to crack; I can't match them up that easy. Besides, the effects of an aphrodisiac, even permanent, are no basis for a relationship. Romance must stand on its own. Now, that said, let's get it on its feet. - The Cap'n --

Part 13- The Only Way

(It is now the next day at Titans Tower, and they have agreed that in light of all the new couples and their recent big victory, there is only one honorable recourse; Party Time! Cyborg and Déjà Vu are working together to cook as much as possible, Medic is winning in a huge way over Mas and Menos in some video racing game, and Beast Boy is making Terra laugh with some jokes of his. The problem is, the same jokes are making everyone else groan.)

Beast Boy: …So the giraffe says, that was no walrus, that was my _fish_!

(Terra giggles and Gemini groans. Echo raises a hand and makes a quick horizontal motion across the air, like he is zipping a zipper. When Beast Boy tries to say more, no sound comes out; Echo has muted him.)

Cyborg: Ha ha! _Finally_ someone has a good way to shut him up!

(Beast Boy puts on an angry face and begins yelling silently at Cyborg. It is lucky that he is muted; some of the words he is using would probably result in Starfire requesting definitions, and that could become awkward. Terra, now having nothing to laugh at, walks over to talk to Robin.)

Terra: Robin, I want to thank you and the others for all you've done for me…

Robin: Hey, come on. What are friends for?

Terra: And…I need to ask you… if it's okay with you…can I rejoin the Teen Titans?

(Robin stands expressionless for a second, then gets a grim look.)

Robin: Well…you betrayed us once before…and now that we've helped you out, you really have no reason to stay with us…

(Terra starts to back away, looking scared.)

Robin: (smiles) Except, of course, for Beast Boy. Just kidding, Terra. You're accepted. Here…you'll need this.

(Robin digs into his utility belt and pulls out a Titan's communicator, handing it to Terra.)

Terra: Thank you! I promise I'll-!

Gemini: Oh, that's what's in that part of the belt, huh? What's in here?

(Robin turns and his mouth falls open. Gemini is currently dressed in one of his uniforms, including the mask and cape. She is digging through the different compartments of the belt, examining all of the tools and weapons. Behind her, Aqualad, Starfire, and Mas and Menos are dressed similarly and giggling madly. (Speedy took the twin's place at the GameStation; Medic was crushing them anyway.) Cyborg looks over and chuckles.)

Gemini: Star, you were right about this!

Aqualad: Yeah, wearing a cape _is_ fun!

-- I _loved_ that episode just because of that joke. Make some time to go Robining. It's good for you! – The Cap'n --

(Robin smacks his forehead.)

Robin: I thought we agreed never to do this again?

Mas: Oh, come on, _amigo_!

Menos: You get to wear all this cool stuff all the time! Don't be selfish!

Robin: I can't see how you can find this that amusing…  
Gemini: Well, six people can't be wrong, can they?

Starfire: Six?

Gemini: Yeah, Speedy's doing it too, right?

Speedy: I am _not_!!

Echo: But…yer outfit looks just-

Speedy: I've heard it before! It does _not_!

Echo: Fine, fine…hm? Sigh (sadly) Well, _most _of us can enjoy ourselves, it looks like…

Robin: I know…We just don't know what to do for her…

(These two are glancing at Raven, who is sitting off by herself with her nose in a book. However, there are some obvious signs that her thoughts are elsewhere. For one thing, she is holding the book upside down. For another, while her expression is calm, the skin directly beneath her eyes is red and somewhat swollen, as if she has been crying for a fairly long time.)

Bumblebee: I can understand him being angry over that virus thing, but this is just mean! Where is that jerk!?

Speedy: Next room over. He's doing something weird in there. He started pretty early this morning, and I think he's still at it.

(Echo, Robin, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, and Shotman go into the next room, and find Photon. He is hovering cross-legged in the air in his natural form. His eyes are shut, and a thin curtain of pale violet light surrounds his form. Bumblebee steps up and screams right in his ear.)

Bumblebee: Hey! Wake up you! I got somethin' to tell you!

(Photon does not give any indication that he has noticed.)

Bumblebee: So…what is he doing? Can he hear me or what?

Shotman: Deep meditation. He is currently within his own mind. He can't hear a thing in the real world.

Beast Boy: Inside his own mind? So, where's his mirror?

Echo: Mirror?

(Beast Boy explains about Raven's meditation mirror.)

Shotman: Oh! No, my green friend, Photon doesn't use anything like that. He doesn't need to. He can visit the inside of his mind anytime he chooses.

Bumblebee: Well, snap him out of it! This guy needs a lesson taught to him!

Echo: Okay, okay, I'll talk to him!

Robin: How?

Echo: Only one way… I've gotta go in there an' find him.

Robin: You can go inside his mind?

Echo: Once I'm in a dream state. Anyone can, really. But, he'll listen to me. Now, to get into a dream state, there's a fast way and a slow way. Since we want this done quick…Shotman, some assistance…

Shotman: Yes, Captain.

(Shotman raises a ham-sized fist and brings it down on Echo's head. The pirate captain collapses like a sack of potatoes.)

Echo: (dazed) Thank ye, lad…that'll do…(passes out.)

Robin: Now what?

Shotman: We wait. Pray that the Captain can talk some sense into him…That's all we can do for now.

(The Russian steps back out into the other room and takes a quick peek into Raven's thoughts. His brow furrows in sympathy.)

Shotman: (thinking) Photon, you great fool. You may have the magical eyesight…But you are more blind than I could ever be…

(Meanwhile, Echo is getting to his feet in what seems to be a grassy clearing in the middle of some woods. He glances around, and sees that this forest is on the top of a cliffside, overlooking a vast ocean.)

Echo: Looks like a countryside in here…Eh? I don't recognize those waters… An imaginary ocean inside his mind? (chuckles) A "fanta-sea" of sorts…

(Echo walks into the woods and comes to a four-way path. As he is wondering which path is right, he sees something sparkling. It is a tall golden statue on a gold pedestal. The statue is of a teenager with an eye patch, holding up a sword. Carved into the pedestal are some words: "Aidan "Echo" McQuain; A great captain, a better friend.")

Echo: Well! That's nice of him! Hm… I wonder… Say, could ye tell me how to find the beach?

(The statue shifts it's sword to point down the south path.)

Echo: Thanks, lad!

(Echo follows the path down to the beach, then wonders where he should go next. He then glances up and sees that while most of the sky is a light blue, much like the real world, there is one circular patch out above the ocean that is like a starry night. The stars in that section form the constellation Draco. Directly under this patch of sky is a small island that holds a round, stone building.)

Echo: Worth a try…

(Echo walks out into the water, preparing to swim, then notices that he is actually walking on the water.)

Echo: I've heard of hard water, but this is just-! Oh… Of course… this is inside his mind…the laws of reality don't always apply…

(As Echo begins moving towards the island, the scene shifts to inside of the building. It has no ceiling and looks something like an amphitheater, with a giant statue in the place of a stage. Photon is within, apparently in his holographic state, staring up at this. The statue shows a teenaged boy, the lower half of whose face is covered by a mask. The boy is holding open a book in one hand, and raising the other hand as if to call down a spell. Facing the magician is a giant stone dragon, mouth open as if ready to blast out a torrent of searing flame. The statue of the boy is roughly three times bigger than Photon. He seems to be having a one-sided conversation with it.)

Photon: I am lost, great ancestor. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, it seems like I did the right thing, because it felt right at the time. But now…I'm just not sure anymore… Help me, great Rorek! Send me your wisdom! What would _you_ do!?

(His prayer is interrupted by a green ball of light that flies into the room at that moment. It floats up next to Photon and makes some chittering squeaks. This must be a product of his mind, because Photon seems to understand the thing.)

Photon: You're late, Affection. I summoned you and _all_ of the others here hours ago! Why have you been showing one at a time!?

(The ball, now known as "Affection" makes some more squeaks.)

Photon: Oh…so that's how it is, huh? Well, I didn't ask for you guys to do the thinking!

(Affection squeaks angrily.)

Photon: In a few more minutes, you won't be around to complain anyway! Now come here!

(Photon leaps on the ball and seizes it. He begins pressing it against his chest, apparently trying to force it inside. Affection squeals and tries to break away. However, Photon is too strong for it, and eventually forces the ball of light inside himself.)

Photon: And that's all of them! Now that I've got you all in one place…let's begin the ceremony…

(Photon materializes a box out of nowhere, and opens it. Inside is a silver dagger with a gleaming black handle. He pulls this out, and begins concentrating.)

Photon: _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel…_

(The blade begins to glow with white light. Photon brings it up higher, then points it right at his chest. At that moment, some creepy organ music starts playing. Photon stands, holding the glowing blade for thirty more seconds as the spooky tones continue. Finally, he lowers the knife and casts an angry glare at the shadows behind him.)

Photon: Come out, Captain! I know that's you!

(The organ sounds abruptly stop, and Echo steps into the light, chuckling.)

Echo: Couldn't resist, mate. Don't let me interrupt. Continue what yer doin'!

Photon: Thank you…

(Photon raises the knife again, preparing to plunge it into himself. Echo leans against the wall, watching. However, after holding it for a long time, Photon finally shakes his head and drops the dagger. The glow fades.)

Photon: It's no use! I just…I just can't _do_ it!

Echo: Maybe ye oughta drop yer hologram to give yerself more focus?

Photon: I'm not _using _my hologram; inside my mind, I _always_ look this way. In any event, that isn't what's stopping me from pulling this off…

Echo: Um…what, exactly? An', what was that glow-bug ye were arguin' with when I got here?

Photon: That would be Affection, the last of my emotions left since I spent all day gathering them into my mental body.

Echo: Looks like he put up a real fight.

Photon: He _was_ stronger than usual. Ever since last night, some of my emotions have been wreaking havoc in here… But if you wanted to see a real battle, you should have been here when I was busy with Affection's elder brother! He's become the hardest to restrain lately…

Echo: So, what are ye doin'?

Photon: I have had it with my troublesome emotions, so I am casting a spell from within myself to remove them permanently. This dagger will kill them all once I stick it into my mental body.

Echo: But…yer powers…!

Photon: My magic will become more powerful than ever! Without emotion to depend on, I can be as powerful as I can imagine myself! I won't even have to worry about my body being hurt… But…these cursed emotions keep killing my nerve to go through with it!

Echo: Well, before ye do that, I came here to discuss somethin' very serious with ye.

Photon: I thought this might come up, so I'll save you the long discussion; I don't have any feelings for her, I don't care what she's going through right now, and I'm not going to change my mind. Does that about cover it?

Echo: Actually, I was goin' to ask what ye wanted on yer pizza; we're orderin' back in the real world…

(Photon falls over in shock, but quickly collects himself.)

Photon: Mushrooms and pepperoni for me. Now excuse me while I gather my focus…

Echo: Ye know, lad…maybe yer emotions are fightin' this so hard because ye don't really want to do this anymore than they do. I think ye care a good deal more than ye been lettin' on.

Photon: Yeah? What makes you say that?

Echo: Ye may as well drop the pretense, lad. Ye can fool all the rest, but ye can't trick the Cap'n. I _know_ ye, lad. Yer hurtin' inside just as much as Raven is. Yer just better at hidin' it…

Photon: Don't be ridiculous. It's not like that at all…

Echo: Forgive me fer sayin' so lad, but if it were any more obvious, it'd be stamped on yer forehead; ye've got it worse fer Raven than Colleen ever did fer me.

(Photon is silent for a second, then turns around.)

Photon: Are you out of your mind!?

Echo: Technically, we're both in yers, at the moment.

(Photon mentally kicks himself for setting that one up.)

Photon: Okay…even if what you said was true…and I'm not saying it is, because it isn't! ...what am I supposed to do now? It's a bit late to try and make amends, and I'd look like a real fool if I tried anyway! Besides, I've got a renowned reputation as a female-hater. If I suddenly stopped that, what would happen? I'd be swamped with idiotic giggling girls every single day. Who needs that? Anyway, there's no way she wants anything to do with me… Now that she knows I become that monster, she'll probably just run away. Just like all the others…

Echo: Well, I don't know lad. I don't have all the answers. But…I've got a question of me own.

Photon: Ask, Captain. You know I cannot give you a dishonest answer.

Echo: Okay…(grins) I was watchin' yesterday, an' I know yer memory of it hasn't faded in one night… Ye experienced yer first kiss yesterday, Mister Female-Hater, so I'm curious; how was it?

(Photon turns bright red, and does not respond right away, then looks at the ground and mumbles something unintelligible.)

Echo: Sorry?

Photon: (very quiet whisper) It wasn't the worst thing in the world…

Echo: How's that now, lad?

(Photon looks up.)

Photon: It was not entirely displeasing.

Echo: Sorry, mate, but ye'll have to speak up or-

(Photon steps up and leans right into Echo's face before shouting at the top of his lungs.)

Photon: _I **liked** it, okay!?_ It was probably the single most fulfilling moment of my life, and I would have given anything right then to keep that moment going for an eternity, are you happy now!?

(Photon is now blushing so hard that anyone who hadn't heard him would think he had a fever. He is breathing heavily and glaring daggers at Echo, who simply has on an amused grin. However, his brain finally seems to catch up with what he has just said, and he backs away, going pale.)

Photon: Um…er…I mean…

Echo: Don't bother, lad. It's pretty obvious where yer mind is. Now that we know that, why don't we just put this behind us an'-

Photon: No. As I've already said, I will not be the one who looks like a fool and comes crawling back begging to be forgiven! (picks up the dagger) This is the only way… I have to get rid of these emotions before they consume me!

Echo: (thinking) This boy is sure stubborn… How am I to get through to him…?

(Suddenly, a smiling skull and crossbones pops up over Echo's head, and the skull lights up; his version of a bright idea.)

Echo: Well, when ye put it that way… ye know, I've been considerin' breakin' it off with Colleen fer a while now…

Photon: Hm? Why's that? You care about her don't you?

Echo: Aye, that I do lad, but…well, I got me a dream to adhere to. Me dream, as I recall, was to become the most feared pirate there is. What kind of a frightenin' pirate has a girl followin' him around? I just might have to try this spell of yers, mate. I don't know… What's yer advice? As a friend? Ye always were the smart one. This might be one more thing I should follow ye on.

(Photon is silent for a moment, then sighs.)

Photon: Captain, don't think like that. You just said you cared about her. I'm not the best advice on matters like this, but in your case, that isn't the right thing to do. If you really care about her, then you have to consider how a decision like that could affect Gemini too. Even if she _is_ a girl, you can't just break her heart like that because of a few personal concerns. If your emotions tell you that you want to be with her, then you should trust your feelings; they know best, after all.

(Echo's trademark grin stretches across his face.)

Echo: Glad to hear we understand each other, at long last! I'll be waitin' fer ye outside, lad! Farewell!

(Echo sprints out the exit, howling with triumphant laughter. Photon blinks once, then twice, then his mouth drops open as he realizes that his captain, who has never been able to beat him in eight hundred and ninety-four consecutive games of chess, has just completely outmaneuvered him.)

Photon: Grrr…that roguish-! I can't believe him! He tricked me! Sigh …Even worse, he's right… What am I supposed to do!? There's no getting over this deep-rooted hatred of mine…but the alternative is no good either!

(His eyes fall on the dagger.)

Photon: Yes…that's it…that's the way out of this…the only way!

(Halfway out the exit hallway, Echo is still grinning, when he hears a sound that he knows very well as a sword-wielder; the sound of a blade piercing flesh. He rushes back to the inside, just in time to see Photon pulling the dagger back out of his chest.)

Echo: That fool…

(Echo's eyes shut, and his mental self fades. Back in the real world, Echo wakes up. Everyone is now surrounding him, and the Robin costume-players are back in their own clothes. Echo gets to his feet.)

Robin: Well, how'd it go?

(Echo shakes his head and points to Photon. Everyone looks, then sees some kind of black cloud rise out of the sorcerer's body. It takes the form of a winged dragon, then screeches loudly and fades.)

Starfire: What was that?

Echo: I'm sorry, Robin…I tried.

Robin: What? What happened!?

(At that moment, Photon awakens and stands. He looks around at everybody once, then turns and walks away.)

-- Geez! This guy is impossible! Well, final chapter is coming with the next update, my loyal mates. Let's hope all turns out well in the end... In the next chapter, Photon's real name is finally revealed. Now, just for some fun, everyone who sends reviews give me your guesses on what his name is. Then, we can see if you're right! In other news, I don't normally go with more than three works in the same storyline, but Kenshin-Sama thinks it would be a good idea if after _Beneath the Ice_ is finished, I take it one step further and do a Next Generation story. I may wright it anyhow, just because Kenshin-Sama frightens me, but I will only post it if the fans want it. So, all of you out there, even you who have never sent me reviews, do so now and tell me what you think. Seriously, I want your input! Til next time! - The Cap'n --


	14. Parting Words

-- O-Kay!!! Here it is! The big conclusion!! My profoundest thanks to Texas Silver, so far my most loyal mate! For this, you are promoted from Cabin Boy to Powder Monkey! (That means you get to clean the cannons.) As for the x-Core Writer, well at least I got _some_ reviews from you. Now then, this marks the end of "The Trinity", but it is not the end of this little saga. More detail at the end of the story. For now-- Enjoy! - The Cap'n --

Part 14- Parting Words

(In the afternoon, a few hours before sunset, the East and South teams are preparing to leave. The West team is outside to see them off. Raven still looks like her mind is elsewhere, but she does her best to give a friendly farewell.)

Echo: Okay lads, hold still…

(Echo passes a hand over Mas and Menos.)

Mas: "Did it work?"

Menos: "Oh yeah!"

Twins: "Now we sound like us again! Thanks!"

Echo: (smiling) No problem lads!

(Shotman steps forward and shakes Speedy's hand.)

Shotman: I will challenge you again, my sharp-eyed friend. But next time, I will win!

Speedy: Just keep telling yourself that.

(Shotman grins and steps back to allow Aqualad to get by.)

Aqualad: Catch you later Medic. You know, someday somebody's going to surprise you and kick your butt in a video game!

Medic: I do not think that will ever happen, but, who is to say? Farewell, Beast Boy my friend. And you as well, Terra. I wish your relationship the best of luck.

(Terra blushes.)

Terra: Thanks…

Beast Boy: Hey, just hang in there, dude! Maybe someday, you can get yourself a girlfriend too!

(Medic shivers.)

Medic: Not if she never thinks to look here…

Beast Boy: What?

Medic: Nothing!

(Bumblebee hovers over to Cyborg.)

Bumblebee: See you, Sparky! Hey, don't forget to call me!

Cyborg: If I remember it!

Bumblebee: You better remember, wise guy, or you're gonna get it!

Cyborg: Oh yeah?

(In response, Bumblebee shrinks down to a tiny size and zooms in, aiming a fist at Cyborg. He cringes, shutting his eyes. She flits down at that moment, and plants a tiny kiss on his organic cheek, leaving a doll-sized lip print.)

Cyborg: Hey!

(Gemini is backing away towards the ship with a terrified expression.)

Gemini: No! No, stay back! Not again! Noooo!

(Gemini screams in pain as her spine turns to liquid in Starfire's farewell hug.)

Starfire: Thank you friend! You have allowed me to achieve that which I have desired for so long!

Gemini: Owww…Robin, I really hope you can deal with this better than I can!

(Robin steps forward and puts an arm around Starfire's waist, pulling her to him.)

Robin: (smiling) Don't worry, I don't think it'll be too hard…

(Déjà Vu steps forward and grins at Mas and Menos.)

Déjà: Come to Harbor City and visit sometime! I can introduce you to all of the fast women down there!

Gemini: You neglect to mention, I notice, that they're so fast because they're running away from you all the time…

(Photon exits the Tower. He is in his hologram, but his expression is blank. After he left everyone before, he wasn't seen for the rest of the day. He passes by everyone, shaking their hands. Bumblebee growls and raises a fist as he turns from her, but Cyborg grabs her wrist and shakes his head. When Photon finally gets to Raven, he gives her his usual contempt-filled glare that is reserved for her before shaking her hand. As he breaks contact, however, Raven feels something hard come away in her hand. As Photon walks away, something nags at her mind.)

Raven: (thinking) What was that…? It's the same look he always gives me, but something was missing… Like his heart just wasn't in it… Hm?

(She glances in her hand, seeing that she was given a piece of paper that is wrapped around something. She unwraps it carefully, and her eyes widen. In her hand is a small crystal, glittering brilliantly in the afternoon sunlight.)

Raven: (thinking) This is a-!

(Noticing words on the inside of the wrapping, Raven reads them over silently;

_"Raven- _

_Though I was originally planning to kill my emotions while I was inside my mind, I instead took the liberty of destroying all of the hatred and bitterness that has been choking my heart for the last five years; I am finally free to feel what I want. In light of this, I wish to apologize for the way I overreacted last night. It was nothing more than a conditioned response. In truth, I meant every word I told you on the roof, and I would like to try to make things work between us, if you will have me. If not, I understand; I do not deserve another chance, after all. If so, on the other hand, please let me know soon. This time, however, I think it would be best if we started off slowly, as opposed to how I behaved under the Spring Fever's influence. The crystal you hold, as I'm sure you've figured out, will allow you to link your crystal ball with mine, so we can always see each other. One last thing; you asked me before, but I never finished my answer. My true name is Gabriel. _

_–There for you always, Photon. PS- I was under the effects of the virus when I said it first, but it is true: you really do have beautiful eyes."_

Raven blushes and gasps as she finishes. She glances up, not daring to believe it, then sees that he is looking back at her and smiling; a real smile, filled with warmth, the first he has ever had. He then makes a small gesture, and a ball of red light rises out of the crystal. It hangs in the air over Raven's hand, then forms into a heart. She stares at it, and a warm feeling starts to spread through her body.)

Raven: (thinking) Gabriel…that's a great name…

(Photon waves to her, and starts to head towards the gangplank of the "Neptune's Crescendo". A slow smile spreads across Raven's red-tinted face, then she rushes forward and embraces him from behind. Photon stands shocked for a moment, then smiles again and lightly touches her hands. At that moment, as Raven squeezes a little more tightly, a realization hits him, and he chuckles inwardly.)

Photon: (thinking) Black Queen captures White Knight…Checkmate.

(The others stare at these two for a moment, slightly confused, then they all smile and decide to leave explanations for another time. Robin steps forward to say goodbye to the other two leaders.)

Robin: Thanks again for all your help.

Bumblebee: Anytime, Robin! Don't hesitate to call when you need us!

Echo: Aye! No villain stands a chance against the Teen Titan Trinity!

Robin: Trinity?

Echo: Sure! There's three of us teams, aren't there?

Robin: Trinity… (grins) Interesting ring to that…

(The three leaders clasp hands, then all head back to their respective transports.)

Bumblebee: See you guys around! Titans East, move out!

(The air ship takes off with a roar. On the way back to Steel City, Speedy raises a problem.)

Speedy: I'm getting hungry. Can we stop somewhere?

Bumblebee: This is why you eat at the party! …But why not? What do you want?

(Mas and Menos glance out the window, then begin yelling excitedly. They are pointing to… a fish taco stand.)

Aqualad: **_No!!_**

(The South team raises their T-flag, and they all wave down to the West team from the rail of the ship.)

Echo: Farewell Robin! And ye too, Star! Good luck to ye! Weigh anchor! Spread the sails! We're off with the tide!

(The ship heads out into the sea. Once they hit open water, Déjà turns to Photon.)

Déjà: Okay, tell all, you sneaky sorcerer!

Photon: What?

Déjà: You allowed _Mademoiselle_ Raven to embrace you! You did not insult her! You…you _smiled_! At _her_! Are you sick, _mon frere?_

(Photon is quiet at first, then he smiles and gives a small laugh.)

Photon: No, my friend. I'm not sick. In fact…I'm feeling much better than I have in a very long time…

(Unable to deal with the idea of Photon laughing, smiling, and referring to him as "friend" in one sentence, Déjà Vu collapses in a dead faint.)

Medic: Then, you count us as friends now?

Photon: (smiling) Yes. (He looks right at Gemini here.) All of you.

Medic: So, does this mean you will also play video games with me?

(Photon's smile fades.)

Photon: Don't push it.

(One week later, at the West Tower, Robin is dragging a huge bag of mail into the War Room.)

Terra: Fan mail?

Robin: Let's see…

(He overturns the bag, and hundreds of black envelopes pour out. They are all covered with threatening symbols, the word "DIE!!" and quite a few other words that should never be printed. Robin looks at a few.)

Robin: These are from all over Harbor City…and they're all addressed to you, Raven.

(As Raven later finds out from a little bird in her crystal ball, Déjà Vu couldn't keep his mouth shut to Photon's fan club.)

Raven: Who cares? It'll die down eventually…

(At that moment, the alarm blares.)

Terra: Alright! Hero time!

Beast Boy: What is it this time?

(Robin scans the readout.)

Robin: A breakout from the prison. One guy. And now the blood bank is being attacked. (growls) This guy just won't learn his lesson…

Starfire: Then let us instruct him!

Robin: Right on. Titans, go!

HAPPY END!!

-- Woo-hoo! See, it all worked out okay! I don't know if anyone caught this, but if you look again at the romantic points in the story, you might see that I've been keeping a limiter on myself; that being trying to write something decently romantic, without once using the phrase "I love you". I think I performed admirably on that point, but that's just one pirate's opinion. Try it yourself, it's not hard! PS- Attention all anti-RavenxOC people: flame me if you can! You'll still never find me! I am invincible! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem Now, as promised, some details on the next installment. I am going on temporary hiatus from this site for three reasons. First, to finish writing the second half of "Beneath the Ice". Second, to get my stuff together for another school semester. Lastly, I am mad at the number of you out there who are reading and not reviewing. Freeloadin' Bilgerats!! Silver, x-Core, you two are forgiven. Now, that being said, I shall return in three to four weeks for the next story! Good sailin' shipmates! – The Cap'n --

Bonus!!!! Latin-to-English: A Guide to Photon's Crazy Spellwork! I don't know if the grammer is correct, and I don't really give a crap!!

_Quinque Caelestis Defigo Signo_- "The Five Divine Binding Seals"; a powerful spell that holds the victim in place, then uses the formation of the five seals to create a beam of magic that inflicts great pain and usually drains the victim's special powers for a whole day. Depending on the magical strength of the caster, the powers can be drained for weeks, months, or even years at a time.

_Corpus Hecate Dominatio_- "The Magic Controls My Body"; also called "Intention Combat" this fighting style takes the caster's last thoughts at the time it was cast, and turns off the mind temporarily. The caster's personal magic then absorbs as much of it's own element as it can from the surroundings and does whatever it takes to make the body fulfill the last thoughts. This fighting style is extremely powerful and dangerous to the user.

_Aperio_- "Reveal"; a simple spell that forces Echo and Photon's sealed promise to become visible.

_Delitesco_- "Conceal"; Another small spell to make the promise seal invisible.


End file.
